The Measure of a Spy
by BLACK1294
Summary: 17-years-old Alex suffers yet another loss. MI6 decided to knock out 2 birds with 1 stone. They send Alex to the Academy to put his replacement candidates through a series of exams. Angry MI6 would use more children for their personal gain, Alex decides it has to end. Will Alex's personal feeling and relationships become a hindrance or a weapon to propel him forward?
1. K-unit and Another Mission

**Hey guys!**

 **Some of you may have read my one and only unfinished fiction: Cold Hearted. Sorry for this to have taken so long, but I'm finally going to finish it!**

 **Things got a little crazy and I lost access to my email which in turn made me lose access to my account. So, I am in no way copying Black294's work. I am Black294 under a different username because the site won't let me access my other account:) That's not a real smiley face. It's an annoyed and slightly stressed out smiley face:)**

 **Anyway. Please re-read my story. I have made some changes and improved the story a lot.**

 **Please give me feedback. Let me know what can be improved on and what you think is good. This fanfiction is my way of improving my writing and I really hope your feedback will help me improve my skills.**

 **Other than the fiction that I'm going to be writing on this site, I'll also be writing a manuscript of my very own. Once I have enough down, I'll let you guys know.**

 **Here it goes. The first chapter of my improved Alex Rider Fanfiction.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: K-UNIT AND ANOTHER ASSIGNMENT

WOLF POV

The room was cold. That was the first thing Wolf noticed. He hunched his shoulders and bounced his leg up and down in agitation.

They were sitting in a room in a bank called Royal and General Bank. Chairs lined the wall, forming a squarish semi-circle around a dark wood desk. In front of the soldiers stood a women Wolf had seen once on a snowy mountain in France.

At Point Blanc, she had looked worried for Cub, the fourteen-year-old that seemed to attract trouble. Now, she was cold. Her gaze burned into him. Her dark complexion seeming to make her arctic nature more resolute.

A grayish man sat at the desk. Blunt was printed on a plaque facing the soldiers. _That name suits him,_ thought Wolf. _The name lacks the same imagination Blunt possesses._

Wolf tried hard not to squirm in his seat. Everything about that man was gray. He seemed so lifeless… And he hated waiting. The leader inside him said to sit still and wait, but the civilian said that he had been waiting for way too long.

Eagle shot him a glance. Wolf sighed. His unit had caught on to his impatient stirs. Eagle shifted. They were all uncomfortable. Neither the man or the woman had spoken since Wolf and his men entered the room. This had intensified the tension in the room.

The SIS (Secret Intelligence Services) rarely asked the SAS for help. But the MI6 branch? It was unheard of.

MI6 was the part of the SIS that didn't exist. Like a cut chapter from a book, you would never know it was missing until you were told about it… or was told MI6 was real. Then, it would all make sense.

Wolf saw Snake tapping his foot. Meanwhile, Fox was perfectly still. The contrast made Snake's anxiety more notable.

Fox lean forward. "Well?"

Blunt remained still. Mrs. Jones, however, blinked. Fox faced her.

"We are waiting for an agent, correct?"

"Correct."

"When will the agent arrive?"

Mrs. Jones looked at her watch and looked Fox in the eye. "About now."

The agonizing silence returned. Fox sat back in his chair. He was more used to the MI6 dealings then Wolf and the others. Little over two years ago Fox became Agent Daniels. He managed to retain his SAS status. When he wasn't on call for MI6, he was running operations and training with the SAS.

Wolf found himself looking at little details in the wall. Pictures blossomed in front of him, familiar landscapes of his childhood, faces of people he knew or once did, animals, and even Picasso paintings.

"Come in." Mrs. Jones called.

Wolf sat up in his seat. He hadn't heard a knock.

A teenager had entered the room. Wolf couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy's bizarre appearance. There was a tribal tattoo wound around the boy's bicep. Part of the tattoo was hidden underneath a ripped, bloody leather jacket and black shirt. There wasn't much left of the jacket. The shirt lost a little less fabric than the jacket. Both had been abused so extensively another tattoo became visible: A dragon. Its mouth opened at the base of his neck as if it were about to sink its teeth into the boy's flesh.

The boy's winded blonde hair was streaked with black. Piercings ran the length of his right ear. The bottom earring was a black and silver rustic-looking skull. The skinny jeans pulled together the whole 'Bad Boy' look.

All in all, the teen looked to be a member of a local gang.

Bruises cascaded over the boy's arm. Several deep cuts were still bleeding. A gash on the upper side of his head dripped blood down the side of his face over an eye that was squeezed shut. His shoulder appeared to be dislocated and he walked with a slight limp.

"Whoa, kid! Are you okay?" Snake got up. He hurried over to the teenager's side and immediately started to inspect the gash on the side of the boy's head. All those years of medical training going to work.

The boy seemed vaguely familiar. Wolf struggled to fit a name to the boy.

Anger took hold of Fox's facial expression in a way Wolf had never seen before on Fox's face. He glared at Mrs. Jones and Blunt.

"You told me he was done! It was over!"

Blunt blinked at Fox's outburst.

"Well Mr. Daniels, shall we tell your companions about your hospital leave?"

Fox clamped his mouth shut. A muscle was working in his jaw.

Wolf quickly smothered his curiosity. Fox's leave wasn't any of his business. But, the way Blunt put it, the hospital leave wasn't what it appeared to be.

The teenager brushed Snake off and stepped forward. "Hello, Ben."

Fox nodded. "Hi, Alex." At that moment, he aged ten years. "Getting into any trouble lately?" Alex smiled at Fox.

"Not really. Just the usual routine."

The gears of Wolf's mind clicked into place. _Alex… Cub!_ The boy who was sent to Brecon Beacons for ten days. And then, a few months later, he found Cub pulling a snowboarding stunt down Point Blanc on an ironing board. _Why was Cub here?_

Cub took a seat next to Eagle.

"Hey, Eagle." Alex raised his hand in a familiar gesture.

Snake looked at the boy. Alex could be no more than seventeen.

Eagle smile gently at the boy. "'Hello." Eagle was a bit confused. Snake shadowed Alex and continued to fret over the boy's injuries.

The boy looked at him. "Hey, Wolf."

Wolf nodded. "Hello."

"How's the arm?"

"Fine."

Wolf had been shot a few times in the arm. Iraq, Hungary, France… _But how did C-Alex know that?_ Wolf sent the kid a couple postcards. But, he never mentioned when he got hurt on the job. Then he remembered. _I got shot covering for the boy on the Snakehead mission._

Blunt started speaking to Eagle. "Have they briefed you?"

The soldiers shook their heads.

The boy grinned, "Typical military."

Fox glared at him. "Shut up, Alex."

Alex shrugged his shoulders like he was rolling off some kind of worry.

Blunt pressed his mouth into a thin line. "We've started a school preparing teenagers to be MI6 agents..."

The room grew colder than it already was. Alex leaned forward. "You said I was the only one." Alex's voice didn't change from the friendly demeanor he had greeted the unit with. However, the changed atmosphere made the comment come across cold and threatening.

"Due to your success…"

"I can no longer operate as a normal, functional human being," he snapped. The chair he had been sitting on tipped over with a loud bang. "No one trusts me. I have no future outside of this job because, one, I can't keep attendance at school and, two, I have no idea how to carry on a normal relationship that doesn't have a time stamp on it," Alex said, waving his hand through the air.

Mrs. Jones spoke. "It was voluntary. And their parents and guardians agreed."

"Did they?" Fox's voice was cold.

"Yes."

"Agreed. As in gave their consent or agreed as in they're dead and the kids are now wards of the bank," Alex shouted.

Silence from K-unit was defining. Wolf felt a deep pit forming in his stomach. _Did Alex's situation reflect the position of the kids that agreed to enter this spy school?_

It became apparent that the two MI6 administrators weren't going into any more detail about the children.

Alex started to shake. From blood loss or rage, Wolf didn't know.

"How do we know they will be any good?" Alex said cryptically.

"They have already completed the basic tests. Your job is to weed out those who slipped past and then teach them. We have provided the necessary facilities."

Wolf finally spoke. "When will this 'weeding out' be?"

"In one week you will be escorted to campus. Until then you'll undergo some training to get you ready as instructors. The students are already situated and are waiting for your arrival. You may weed out the students when and as you see fit."

Snake looked apprehensive. "Where will we stay?"

"The school has been equipped with a room in the dorms and preside over student dorms. As administrators, you will be assigned a dorm wing and a master room where you will live." Mrs. Jones replied.

"And me?"

She turned to Cub. "Your orders are the same as K-unit. Since you are the only teenage agent, you have a unique ability to decipher what skills are needed for these students to be successful. We're giving you the final say in which students leave and which students stay." Alex sneered at her and muttered something along the lines of failing every one of the students.

"We do, however, reserve the right to overrule you if it seems you are not being cooperative in your task," Blunt stated. "You may collect your things before you leave. A car will pick you up tomorrow morning from your home, Alex," Mrs. Jones looked down at her watch. "The car will also stop by the hotel to pick up you, your men, and Agent Daniels," Mrs. Jones said to Wolf.

Alex nodded reluctantly.

It was a hopeless situation. No matter how they argued, the angry group of SAS soldiers and Agents wouldn't be able to change it. Mrs. Jones and Blunt got what they wanted.

Blunt looked down at his papers, and Mrs. Jones placed a mint into her mouth.

They were dismissed.

* * *

 **Thank so much for reading. And for those of you who have read this story before, I am so sorry for my horrendous grammar, spelling, and lack of attention to detail in the previous story. Thank you for sticking with me. Please give me feedback. All criticism and, of course, compliments are welcome. I want to improve my writing. So please, comment:)**


	2. Graveyard Brawl

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far.**

 **Please give me feedback and let me know what can be improved and what you think is good.**

 **This fanfiction is my way of improving my writing and I really hope your feedback will help me improve my writing skills.**

 **Here it goes. The second chapter of my improved Alex Rider Fanfiction.**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO: GRAVEYARD BRAWL

BEN POV

K-unit walked somberly behind an extremely pissed off Alex.

Sunshine fell on his shoulders as Alex stepped out of MI6 HQ.

Ben watched Alex sucked in 4 seconds of oxygen, hold it for 4 seconds, and slowly let it out. Every muscle visibly relaxed. This was a breathing technique often taught to those who had high stress, violent jobs. Ben himself used this technique to calm himself during gunfights. The technique's trick was to slow the breathing and trick the heart rate into slowing down. This allows the breather to think more clearly in chaotic situations.

Alex's eyes sprang open and flickered towards a place on the cement. Ben followed Alex's line of sight to a faded brown stain on the concrete. The Alex's expression darkened.

Ben looked questioningly at Alex. He shrugged in response.

"I'm gonna go home and pack," he said in a cool voice.

Wolf nodded. "Sounds good. Can you remind the car the pick us up."

"Yeah, I'll do that."

Alex started to head his own way but stopped. Another boy sprinted across the road. The soldiers watched in amusement as the boy appeared to have not noticed a truck had screeched to a halt to avoid hitting him. The boy was breathless when he reached Alex. Sucking in gulps of air, the boy bent over bracing his hands against his knees.

"Alex, I didn't know what to do," the boy rambled. His eyes were wide. He was scared.

"David, slow down," Alex said his voice calm next to the terrified student. "Now, tell me what is going on."

"It's Tom. He ticked off that one gang, D.A.V.G. They started to tell a bunch of students that you were in their gang and Tom said, 'No. You weren't because you weren't as stupid as them.' And then some of the guys grabbed him and pull them towards the cemetery near Forest Park… Holy crap, Alex! What happened to you?"

Ben surveyed Alex's face. It had gone blank. He had no doubt Alex was trying to process David's words. The teenage agent had been through a lot in the past few hours. Slowly, a gleam entered Alex's eyes and they narrowed. The light reflection in his eyes became sharp. Gold rings appeared around his irises. The changes to his eyes were startling. The result was frightening. Alex was angry.

Without warning Alex shot down the street, dodging cars and bikes as he went. His friend, David, desperately trying to keep up.

Ben gave chase.

He hurried after the boys, pumping his arms and legs in the effort to catch up. No doubt the other three were close behind him.

Ben glanced at Alex, his face full of concern. Today was a rare day. It wasn't often the teenage spy would show so much emotion. Not that Ben would ever point it out to the younger agent. It was an unspoken contract between the two of them. They never asked each other how they were doing emotionally. If Alex or he was wounded, they would attend to the others needs and make sure the other wasn't in too much pain. Alex never asked about Ben's personal life and Ben kept out of Alex's. This included Alex dilemma with MI6.

Back in Blunt's office, Ben had broken their silent contract. Alex had shot Ben a look of such disdain it cause Ben to clamp his mouth shut tightly to keep himself from continuing.

He had worked hard to gain Alex's trust. By breaking their contract, Ben had lost a bit of that trust. Now, he was going to have to earn it back. Alex wasn't going to make it easy.

He looked forward, feeling the rush of the wind stinging his eyes. Whoever Tom was, Alex really cared for him.

A graveyard, surrounded by a high wrought iron fence came into view. The green grass was clean cut. Tombstones dotted randomly through the cemetery.

Ten or twelve boys stood among the tombstones. All the boys seemed to be a different age. The youngest couldn't or less than thirteen. The oldest boy was no more twenty. A boy about the same age as Alex and David. Seventeen, maybe?

The gang had done a number on Tom's face: black eye, bloody lip, and a swollen cheek.

Snake hesitantly stepped toward the fence and gripped the fence.

"Aren't you going to help him," Ben asked David.

"Who, me? He's Tom's friend. Alex is the one who should help."

"Aren't you Tom's friend too," Wolf said.

The boy shrugged. "I'm no fighter."

"So, you let Alex go against a group of kids with no backup," Wolf said. "You're not really much of a mate, are you?

"Tom's one of Alex's best friends. Alex will sort it out…Aren't you guys adults? I'm the kid here! You do something. Not me. I'm out." The boy ran off.

Ben saw Wolf grind his teeth together.

He looked over into the graveyard. Alex was already over the fence. He limped across the grass with determination. All three SAS soldiers made for the fence as members of the gang looked in the direction of the injured boy. "No. Let Alex sort this out," Ben called after his friends.

"We need to help him." Wolf gripped the top of the fence. He was ready to swing his body over to the other side.

Ben shook his head. "Alex will be fine." _Alex won't appreciate us stepping in_ , Ben thought. _Not after the day he just had._ "Alex probably needs to teach someone a lesson right now. Let him get his anger out. Those kids probably need a knock or two around the head anyway."

Wolf did a head count on the gang. "Twelve to one is never good odds."

Ben shrugged. "We'll step in if Alex can't handle it." The men settled down after they were given a fallback plan. _They really care about him. Wolf especially._ Ben watched Wolf's jaw lock together. The muscles in the SAS leaders neck strained.

WOLF POV

Alex limped over to the group. "Leave Tom alone. He's had enough," he called. He didn't sound commanding. He sounded resigned, beat down.

"Where did you come from? The butcher's shop!" Some of the boys looked a little nervous by Alex's sudden appearance.

Tom fell to the ground, out like a light.

Wolf could only imagine what Alex looked like to those kids. He really did look a wreck. The blood on the side of his head was drying. It had mounded up and darkened. His limp and lowered shoulder gave him a disfigured look. He looked like something out of Walking Dead.

"Leave him alone," Alex repeated.

A boy broke from the group. _This must be the leader._

"What you gonna' do? You look pitiful. Have you seen yourself?" The leader turned around to face his cronies. "Go home."

"Not without Tom," Alex said coolly. Wolf flinched. A hurt leg is a seriously limiting factor, as was a dislocated shoulder. Alex was at a disadvantage. He leaned heavily on his unhurt leg.

The leader whipped back around. "I doubt it."

When the leader had turned to face Alex again the uneven slope had caught the boy off balance. Alex took the opportunity. At the last possible second, he lashed out with a soi gi (knife fist). It hit the boy in the stomach. Wolf watched in awe as Alex's hand drove itself into the pit of the boy's stomach. His hand positioned with precision, directly hitting the boy's solar plexus.

ALEX POV

The leader stumbled back and fell to his knees. He was winded, probably seeing stars.

"What the heck was that Freak," shouted a willowy teenager.

"I'm not a freak. I know several martial art styles." Alex's focused on his senses. He would them heightened if he was going to initiate a fight in his current state.

"Don't you expect us to take your word for it," stated a boy aggressively. He looked as if he hadn't seen the sun in months. The blush started to laugh **(Author's Note: did you know a group of boys is call a 'blush'. Neither did I! lol. Probably won't use the word again. But, I was excited about the awkwardness of the word and decided to share)**. The pitch of their laugh hit Alex's ear and he shivered. It tickled the inside of his eardrum and made him cringe.

He bent his head down. His hair covering his growing smirk. A cruel chuckle erupted out of his mouth. _You want to laugh. Here's a laugh._ Startled, the boy stopped laughing. "Why are you laughing," said a younger boy. Alex's chuckle had grown into full maniacal howling. He threw back his and his shoulders shook with mirth.

"So, you beat Tom unconscious and then you insult me. Funny. No, maybe just to me?" Alex paused, grinning ear to ear. "You know, the last person who picked on Tom dropped out of school the next day." Alex staggered forward. "You see, I fixed him pretty good. That was just a schoolyard bully. Now… now, I'm dealing with a bunch of delinquent criminals. You are the ones who are pathetic." Alex was five feet away from Tom. _Keep them listening_. "Picking on someone just because he corrected you. Do you guys really have that low a self-esteem…" Alex stood a little straighter. _Three feet away._ " Pathetic." Several of the boys took a step forward. "I should beat the living crap out of all of you. It would do you some good," Alex continued.

The oldest and strongest of the group let out a roar of rage and lunged at Alex. This is exactly what Alex had wanted _. Taking down this guy would take the fight out of the rest,_ he thought _._ A confident smile spread across his face as he sidestepped the man's powerful punch. The man stumbled, spun around, and almost lost his balance. He swung left and right repeatedly, getting angrier when Alex kept dodging his blows.

"Stop messing with me," the man exploded.

Alex kept a calm composure. "Okay," Alex said. His word rang through the cemetery.

Alex delivered a kick to the man's kidney. The man hunched over. Alex turned calmly behind his victim, maneuvering his body with poise and slammed the side of his forearm into the base the neck. In one fleeting motion, the man collapsed.

Anger radiated from Alex. _The fuckin' assholes._ Once again, Alex breathed slowly in, held it, and back out. He needed to gain control of his emotions again. If he lost it, these losers would all become muk yan jong **(Another Author's Note: Muk Yan Jong is a wooden dummy used in Chinese martial arts training)**. Alex turned from the man. Tom was at his feet. He hoisted Tom by his arm and leg, heaving his friend onto his shoulders. Alex winced. His injured shoulder was being forced out place even more.

The boys backed off as Alex picked his way back to the fence.

Alex was really limping now. Pain seared through his leg.

He had fallen when he made his descent from the cemetery fence. Now, his ankle was twisted slightly.

He really needed a break. He needed a chance to heal from his injuries. _But did Blunt and Jones think that was appropriate?_ NooOOooo, Alex thought, allowing himself a moment of childishness in the safety of his own mind. _They want to see how much my body can take before it fuckin' dies!_

He reached the gate. _The gates too tall._ How was he going to get over that? Tom was still passed out. He wouldn't be must help. Alex looked the fence up and down. Sighing, he firmly secured Tom on his shoulders.

Energy drained out of Alex at the same rate a sink drains once the plug had been pulled. Like an old man climbing stairs, he made his way up the fence. His arm trembled. The task's immense difficulty extracted from Alex caused his vision to sway. Once Alex reached the top, he lowered Tom's body into Ben's arms. From there, he dropped himself over to the other side.

He leaned against the fence. A long breath shuddered his body. The pain was more exhausting than anything. The exhaustion was fighting to shut down his tired, battered body. He breathed, took Tom back from Ben, and started for home, leaving the SAS soldiers to follow in his steps.

* * *

 **Thank so much for reading.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. There will be another chapter soon. I want to polish it up like I did my first two chapters. Expect it no later than Friday:)**

 **Please give me feedback. All criticism and, of course, compliments are welcome. I want to improve my writing. So please, comment:)**


	3. Rider's Residence

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far.**

 **I promised you guys I would have this chapter up by Friday. I'm glad to say that I have kept my word.**

 **As usual, please give me feedback. Let me know what can be improved and what you think is good. Fanfiction is my way of improving my writing. So, I really look forward to your criticism.**

 **Here it goes. The third chapter of my improved Alex Rider Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Rider's Residence**

 **Wolf POV**

Wolf was in a state of shock. The young man limping in front him had taken on a man twice his size… and won.

He had seen Alex do amazing things. Incredible things. The kid had a way of surprising him that he hadn't experienced with anyone else.

Wolf trail behind the quiet boy. Alex was unnaturally composed as he glanced around the street before crossing. Wolf had to admit, the boy was damn good at what he did. He was born to do espionage.

Judging by the direction of Alex's feet a red brick house surrounded by a tall hedge fence was their destination. Alex bypassed the front door, choosing to open the backyard's iron fence gate and slipped into the backyard. _Are we supposed to be here?_ Pressure compacted in his chest cavity. A tale that warned Wolf to trend carefully. Wolf followed Alex's lead. The teenager sprinted across the yard. His back bent to keep himself from being seen by the house's occupants.

Upon arriving at a gate leading into another yard, Alex carefully slung Tom off his shoulders onto the grass and picked the padlock with a paperclip. Six seconds later the lock was opened and removed.

Wolf motioned for Alex's attention. He wanted an explanation as to why Alex was breaking into other people's yards. But, Alex offered no explanation. He gestured to Fox, silently asking him to pick up the unconscious boy.

The group proceeded through the gate. Their usher being the one and only Alex. After replacing the padlock, a feat that looked extremely difficult to do from the opposite side of the fence, Alex hurried to the back door of a classic Englishman's home.

He unlocked the door, took his friend from Fox, and entered the house.

 **ALEX POV**

My anger quickly subsided, turning to worry. _Tom's unconscious in my arms and the same SAS men that made my life miserable a couple years ago are in my house._ He hadn't got 'round to cleaning the blood from the kitchen tile from the last attempt on his life. His heart throbbed. _Why Jack …why did it have to be her?_ Alex laid Tom on the couch.

His shoulder was killing him. He wouldn't be able to continue like this for much longer. It needed to be put back in. "Ah, Ben." He had Ben's immediate attention. "Could you…" Alex pointed to his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ben said. Ben's face had a mixture of concern for Alex's wellbeing and relief that Alex was asking for help.

Alex was still sour at Ben. Blurting out that he had thought Alex was done with espionage to the MI6 administrators had revealed Ben had tried getting information on him. That was over the line. He didn't appreciate it…But, at the same time…Alex felt his chest swell. It was nice… one adult… was still concerned for his safety.

Snake stepped forward. "I can do it. I'm the unit's medic."

"No!" Alex's voice came out sharply. Snake looked taken aback. Ben moved to Alex's side.

Alex stared Snake down, daring him to lay a hand on him. He didn't want Snake touching him. He may be a field medic, but he could do just as much harm as he could do good.

Ben gripped Alex's arm and lifted it to the correct position.

"I don't trust you," Alex said crisply.

Ben snapped Alex's shoulder back into place. He tensed, and it popped horribly. Pain wasn't a stranger to him, but that didn't mean it was a welcome visitor. Neither was nausea. He took in a deep breath and let out a low moan.

This was the first time his shoulder had dislocated. And because it had dislocated a first time, it would be easier for there to be a second and a third and so on. _I'm going the throw-up._

A low whistle sounded from behind Alex. "Wow. You sure got a nice place," Ben huffed. He was trying to distract K-unit from the awkward tension with professionally designed decor.

Yeah, Alex didn't trust them. Alex hit their pride as soldiers by stating he didn't trust Snake. By rejecting Snake, he had rejected the group. "Mine isn't as near as nice as yours."

"That's because you're in the SAS and MI6, Fox. You don't have any time to do this sort of thing," Eagle chirped in. Apparently, Eagle had enough of the tension as well.

 _Tom needs ice._ Alex headed for the kitchen. "So, where's your Mum Alex? We don't want to scare the daylight out of her when she sees us." Alex stopped with his hand on the door.

"My mum is dead," my voice said flatly.

An uncomfortable silence passed before Eagle managed to choke out, "Oh".

"Your Dad's at work then," Wolf tried to cut through the thick awkwardness.

"No, my Dad died alongside my Mum." Alex once again found it surprising he didn't feel any source of pain for the loss of his parent. _They died when I was a baby. I guess I excepted it a long time ago…_ Instead of loss, Alex felt resentment. The silence continued.

"Oh." Wolf's brilliant response was the same as Eagle's.

Alex pushed open the kitchen door, blinking back the tears that were threatening to erupt. Glancing at the tile, He saw what was left of Jack's dried blood. It happened a week ago. She had bled to death before he could get to her.

A bucket of water and a scrub brush were thrown next to the dried pool of blood. Cleaning wise, that was as far as he got. MI6 agents had come to collect Jack's body. Alex didn't allow them to do anymore. His grief had taken over. He was responsible. He should have gotten to her in time. In a way, Alex felt by cleaning her blood from the tile he would be forgiven for his shortcomings that night. But, when he knelt to clean up the blood he became sick and would run from the kitchen to calm his nerves. After a time, He avoided the kitchen at all cost.

Hurriedly, Alex grabbed a nearby rug and covered up the remaining presence of his guardian from the kitchen. Several minutes later, after he was sure he thought of everything, he came out of the kitchen.

K-unit had made themselves at home. They sat in the sitting room. Wolf in the armchair. Snake, Ben, and Eagle on the floor.

He crossed the room, feeling sympathetic eyes boring into him. He ignored the soldiers in favor of placing the ice bag on Tom's bruised head.

"So…um." Eagle tried to find a way to ask a question without making things awkward. "How did it happen?" Glares were shot at him from all directions. Alex smirked, which earned him surprised looks.

It was odd. The last time he had been in K units presence, they wanted nothing more than for him to disappear. But now, he was a presence that couldn't be ignored. They couldn't carry on without him.

He decided to answer with the truth. "I don't remember them. I was only a couple weeks old when my parent's flight blew up." Fox looked away from me.

Eagle shifted uncomfortably. His mouth opened for the next question. "So… who is taking care of you now?"

"Me," Alex groaned. He settled on a small bit of the couch next to where his friend lay. He stretched out his arms and lifted his shoulders to arch his back, trying to loosen his cramped muscles. The graveyard fight and talk of more underage spies made him tense. It didn't help his sore body.

"You mean, you don't have a guardian," Snake said. He was trying to reflect my calm demeanor. He failed miserably. His voice had wavered.

I smiled at him and was gifted with another dazed reaction. "Yeah, I have for most of my life. Since my parents died I had an uncle who cared for me. But, he was never around. Always on some sort of business trip. He hired nannies for me, but I would end up running them out of the house for stealing stuff or they would end up in a sobbing wreck. I was told I intimidated them. It's kinda' sad. I was under the age of seven at the time. Apparently, I had lots of fun with it. Every time my uncle came home, I would run to him laughing and tell him that I needed another babysitter because the old one left."

"What did you do to them," Wolf frowned.

"Nothing." Alex smiled. He moved the ice to another part of Tom's face. "I just teased them a bit. Not my fault they couldn't take it."

A groan emanated from Tom's lips.

"Nice to see that you're awake. I was beginning to think you would be out all night." Alex raised an eyebrow at his friend. Tom tried unsuccessfully to prop himself up. "Did they really beat you that bad? It didn't look like you were."

"Of course not," Tom snapped at me. "Mister 'I-get-tortured-every-other-day'. Tom sighed and gave up all pretenses of sitting up. He fell back with a plop. "It's because you're used to getting beat up." Tom snatched the ice from Alex and shoved it between his legs. "Awww," Tom sighed in contentment. "That's better!"

Alex chuckled. "I guess you weren't wearing your cups today?"

Tom sent Alex a withering glare. "Shut up, Alex." Tom looked at the SAS soldier. "Who are they?"

"SAS Soldiers. They'll be helping me on my next mission."

Fox stiffened. "Alex…"

"He knows, MI6 doesn't know that he knows, and it'll stay that way," Alex said coldly.

"Anyway…," Tom said awkwardly, trying to break up the sudden tension. "Alex didn't do anything to his caretakers. He just acted older than his age. He knew how to cook for himself, clean, and he even knew how to defend himself. When a five-year-old kid is talking to you fluently in four different languages it'll throw you off. Especially when the kid has a high level of intuition and observation. I'm sure Alex's caretakers got kind of freaked out. He'd start reminding them of things too?"

"I wasn't like that. You're over exaggerating," Alex said, giving Tom an exasperated look.

"Yeah, you were."

"No."

"Yeah!"

"Whatever, Tom."

"I win."

Alex shook his head, embarrassed by his best friend's childish antics.

"How did city officials overlook a teenager living by himself?" Wolf asked Snake.

"Alex has only been living on his own for a week," Tom stated. Alex's back stiffened. _Crap, Tom. You have a big mouth._

"Tom, shut up," He growled at him, low enough he thought K-unit couldn't hear him. He was wrong. Tom, on the other hand, elected to ignore Alex.

"You mean, Alex hasn't told you?" Tom was surprised. "Jack, Alex's guardian, was mur-"

Alex's hand smacked across his friend's diaphragm, forcing all air out of the lungs. Tom slumped on the coach, not unconscious, but fighting for air. "Can you come help me pack," He growled again, picking Tom up and throwing him across his uninjured shoulder. Halfway through his way to the stairs, Tom recovered his breath.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want them to know. Now put me down."

"I thought you were going to help me pack," Alex forced an impassive tone passed his lips. He continued carrying Tom upstairs. If he put his friend down in the stairwell there was a chance Tom would fall.

"What? Another mission! I thought you were joking. You just got back," Tom whined.

"No, it's been over three days since I received my last orders. I'm due."

Then, remembering Jack's blood stain, Alex hastily called down to K-unit that if they tried to sneak any food he would make sure they would regret it.

 **Fox POV**

Fox watched Alex carry his struggling friend out the room. He made it look easy…considering the condition he was in. He turned to the others. Wolf made eye contact with him.

"He's dead, isn't he?" Wolf's question was straightforward.

"Um…actually Jack is a girl and I haven't heard anything about Alex's guardian being murdered." Being the MI6 Agent in the unit, Fox often told the others more then he should. _But hey, everyone lets something slip every once in a while…right?_

Around three years ago, Wolf came to Fox telling him about his recent encounter with Cub. His name was actually Alex. Wolf had been highly impressed with how Alex handled the boarding school situation. _A fourteen-year-old should not have been there._

A loud shout came from the stairs. "You guys had better not step anywhere near my kitchen or you'll regret it. And I don't care how hungry you are." Alex's voice rang through the house.

"Food?" Fox started to think.

Three pairs of eyes fell on him.

"Uh… I thought Alex made himself clear to not go into the kitchen," Eagle said.

"Yeah, but… don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean food? Really?"

"I took Alex as the type of person who wouldn't care if someone raided his kitchen," Snake said thoughtfully and stood up.

"Exactly my point," Fox agreed. "Alex is a bit complicated. He tends to get what he wants through manipulation," Fox got to his feet. Wolf led the way through the kitchen door. They all cast an eye around the kitchen.

"Damn. Why is everything so clean," Wolf grimaced.

"I know. This kid needs to get a life," Eagle said loudly.

"Just because you're messy doesn't mean everyone else is," Snake baited. Eagle sent a scathing glared in Snakes direction. "Although, this is a bit extreme. Does Alex have OCD?"

Ben studied the kitchen. His eyes swept over the counters and cupboards, looking to distinguish anything that was out of place, didn't belong, or was differed from the rest of the kitchen. "Guys, I can't find anything abnormal. Whatever he's hiding, it has got to be hidden in the drawers or cupboards. Help me search."

Snake, Wolf, and Eagle spread out, opening drawers, checking behind appliances, and opening cupboards. They even went so far as to look in the fridge.

"Nothing," Wolf spat.

"Maybe, he isn't hiding anything," Eagle shrugged.

"Or maybe he's a damn good hider," Wolf snarled. Eagle flinched at the roughness of Wolf's voice.

"No… Alex is hiding something. He's been thrown off. Usually, he wouldn't be this careless. He would have known by saying something he would be tipping me off. Something has thrown him off his groove and he's trying to hide it." Fox glanced around again. "He doesn't want anyone to know…," he muttered. This time around the results were different.

"There." He pointed to a carefully placed rug.

"What about it," Snake inquired.

"Don't you think it strange. The house follows interior design manuals to a tee. But that rug is placed off center of the Kitchen. It shouldn't be there. It's not aesthetically pleasing like the rest of the house. That rug would be better in the walking space in front of the sink."

Wolf strutted forward, gripped the rug by its corner and ripped it out of place. The men took a collective breath.

"I think we figured out where Cub's guardian died," whispered Snake.

"Alex…not Cub," Ben whispered.

 **ALEX POV**

"Can you get the first aid?" Alex heard Tom shuffle around the bedroom and open his closet. "I'm gonna take a shower." Alex exited the bedroom. He padded down the hardwood flooring to the bathroom.

 _This is going to hurt_ , Alex thought. He turned on the faucet and debated the temperature of the water. Cold water would slow his blood circulation. It would stop him from bleeding so much and sooth his bruised skin. But- a warm shower would be wonderful.

Alex turned the faucet, keeping the water at a cold temperature. His mood dimmed. He hated cold showers. But he would be thankful for his decision in the morning.

Alex let the water run as he rummaged through the cupboard to find some hair dye remover and whatever the hell that special tattoo remover was that Smithers gave him.

It bothered him that he had to get tattoos for some missions. They made him more distinguishable. But sometimes they were needed to play the part.

Alex stripped off the leather jacket, the black pants, and shirt. He then promptly threw them into the trash can. He wouldn't wear them again even if they had been his style.

His lower back ached. It pulsed with heat. A dull numbing hell he could only imagine was akin to a woman's period. _Periods must suck. I would hate men for one week too if I knew they weren't suffering onc e a month._ Alex stretched out his back, arching forwards then back and side to side. It didn't do any good. The ache was still there. On the bright side, he managed to reopen some minor abrasions. _Perfect._

Alex stepped into the shower and recoiled at the frigid temperature. Water mixed with blood. The reddish water swirled down the drain.

 _It's time to look like me again_ , Alex thought as he started to work on his hair.

A half-hour later, Alex stepped out of the shower. His body sorer than ever. _Scratch the back pain, wound cleaning was the worst!_ He wrapped a towel around his middle, hobbled to the door and started his way towards his bedroom. Tom would be waiting there to stitch him up. He had gotten good at patching Alex up over the years. It was only until recently Tom decide he should be a doctor. A surgeon, to be more specific. He already had years of experience. He might as well.

After Tom finished patching Alex up, they would talk. They wouldn't talk about anything important. Tom would probably try to ask what happened on his mission. But, Alex would avoid that conversation. He would counter with something witty and then Tom would drop the subject. He was a good friend that way. He wouldn't press. He knew Alex would eventually tell him when he was ready.

Tom would eventually go home. Times for sleepovers were over. Alex had lost that childish part of him two years ago. At the end of the day, he wanted to be left to his own thoughts. Tom sometimes suggest an all-nighter of video games and illegal drinking. But, halfway passed ten, Alex almost always regretted agreeing. Tom usually caught on. Although he kept encouraging the two of them to hang out like they use to, Tom never expected Alex to say yes. Again, he was a good friend that way.

After Tom notice Alex had reached his social limit for the night, the two boys made their way down the stairs. Tom wished him luck on his mission and Alex said that he would be back.

Finally, the door was closed and secured. It had been nice to see Tom. The time was approaching to completely end their friendship. Tom had already been shot once because of Alex. He shuttered to think what would happen if someone came after him again with Tom caught in the middle.

Alex's stomach dropped in his stomach as he remembered Jack. He had managed to forget…temporarily. Nausea threatened to rise. A lump formed in Alex's throat and his chest grew heavy. He didn't quite want to burst into tears until he was at least in his room. It was time for bed anyway.

A long resounding snore issued from the couch. Alex froze with his feet at the foot of the stairs. _They haven't left!_ He slumped to the couch. Three SAS soldier were passed out on his couches. Ben was spread out on the floor. The MI6 agent appeared to be asleep, but Alex was sure he was faking. Alex and Tom hadn't been quiet in saying their goodbyes.

Alex glanced at the soldiers. Wolf was slumped in the armchair he had been sitting in when Alex last left the room. It was Alex's favorite chair. He loved to sleep in it. So, he understood why Wolf claimed it for himself.

Alex gripped the lever on the side of the chair. Slowly, he shifted the chair into its lounging position. He was careful not to wake the cranky unit leader. Wolf shifted in his sleep. A small smile tugged at his lips as he dreamt. _I don't think I've ever seen him so peaceful_ , Alex thought cheekily.

Eagle and Snake shared the couch. Both sleeping at opposite ends. Alex chuckled. _It would be so easy_. He chuckled again.

He grabbed a few blankets from the linens closet and covered Wolf and Ben. Even though the bugger was faking sleep, Alex decided to give Ben a small victory.

Then, ever so gently, Alex maneuvered both Snake and Eagle into positions that was too close comfort for two heterosexual men. He arranged their arms and legs to wrap around each other and covered them with a blanket. Alex smirked in triumph. His work for the day was done. It was time for bed.

 **BEN POV**

Ben watch the mischievous boy complete his task before retiring upstairs.

 _That little shit_

* * *

 **Thank so much for reading.**

 **Thank you for sticking with me. There will be another chapter soon. I want to polish it up like I did my first three chapters. Expect it no later than Saturday:)**

 **Please give me feedback. All criticism and compliments are welcome. I want to improve my writing. So please, comment:)**


	4. Rise and Shine

**Hey Guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far.**

 **I promised you guys I would have this chapter up by Saturday. I'm glad to say that I have kept my word. Again:) I guess that's not much of an accomplishment considering all I'm doing is editing and revising.**

 **As usual, please give me feedback. Let me know what can be improved and what you think is good. Fanfiction is my way of improving my writing. So, I really look forward to your criticism.**

 **Here it goes. The fourth chapter of my improved Alex Rider Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rise and Shine**

 **ALEX POV**

Alex woke early like he usually did.

His mind was in a daze as he staggered to the bathroom. His limbs had tensed up overnight. It made it hard to walk. _I'm gonna have to do some serious yoga to move comfortably for the rest of the day._ Alex winced.

The birds outside sang their beautiful harmony and the sun dazzled his eyes. Alex liked quiet mornings. Peaceful mornings reminded him of better days. The weekend mornings before MI6 recruited him were spend spent doing absolutely nothing. All he had to do was sit in bed and wait for Jack to get up.

Before Jack arrived, Alex would spend the morning running through the house with his toys. He'd make sound effects as loudly as he could. Normally, this would cause his caretaker to stomp down the stairs and shout at him to be quiet. In the mind of Alex as a child, this was a signal to let the mischief began.

Then Jack came. The first day he had been running through his usual routine of chaos. Jack came groggily down the stairs, shuffling towards him. Then, to the young Alex's surprise, she scooped him up and plopped down on the floor.

A cuddle was exactly what his younger self needed. He remembered how he had bawled. He had gripped her pajama shirt tightly and buried his face in her chest. They had spent the rest of the morning watching cartoons and eating Nutella on toast.

Mornings transformed after that day. Jack had taught him about the wonderful peace you could get out of a quiet, lazy morning.

He pulled his toothbrush from a cup on the counter.

When Alex matured, he'd lay in bed for hours just listening to the sounds nature would make in the small hours of the morning. He'd hear Jack get up and knew he should follow her lead.

It was peaceful then, he didn't get many peaceful mornings these days. If he wasn't on a mission or being snapped awake by his alarm, mornings were spent in a terror. Nightmares of dead faces would haunt him behind closed eyes.

When Jack found out about his night terrors, she once again knew exactly what he needed. She led him down the stairs to the couch. She'd throw on whatever happy-go-luck cartoon she touched first and hug him until he stopped trembling.

Alex wandered to Ian's old room. Alex had turned it into his exercise room years ago. This morning he would do some stretching, some push-up, some sit-ups, some chin-ups… Then he would go for a short run around the neighborhood.

Alex settled down on the floor, focusing on his calves first. As he reached for his toes a rumble of voices drifted up to him from downstairs. His memories from the previous afternoon came to the forefront of his mind… K-unit… and the impending mission.

Alex grimaced as the back side of his cafe stretched painfully. He rotated it side to side, trying to touch the floor.

His morning was ruined.

 **WOLF POV**

Wolf had opened his eyes to a morning light. Normally, Wolf was a decent riser. For some reason, the Sun had decided it was going to be a bitch today. Wolf snapped his eyes shut again. "This room is too bright," Wolf groaned.

"I think Jack was a bright person…She's probably the one who decorated the house," Fox's voice drawled out.

Wolf sighed, remembering the blood stain he and the guys spent the night cleaning. He pushed himself up on his elbows, blinking rapidly. He didn't remember putting the recliner's foot prop up. And he definitely didn't remember getting ahold of a blanket.

"Alex came in last night," Fox said dryly.

"That was nice of him." Wolf raised an eyebrow at Fox's less than appreciative attitude. In response, Fox gestured with his head toward the couch where Eagle and Snake had passed out.

Snake and Eagle laid firmly against each other. They were a tangled mess of arms and legs with a wool blanket tucked tightly around them.

A grin cracked across Wolf's face. "He did that?" Fox nodded. A small smile tugged at his lips as he surveyed Wolf's grin. Both bust out laughing. "They're gonna flip when they wake," Wolf said, clutching his knee as he continued roaring with laughter.

"You should have seen Alex's face when he saw them sleeping on the couch." Ben breathed through his hysteria. "The little punk knew he found the highlight of his day!" Both men roared with laughter, jerking Snake and Eagle awake.

"WHAT THE LIVING HELL," Eagle shrieked, shoving himself away from Snake, falling into a heap on the floor.

After Wolf and Fox calmed down, the team started to collect their discarded things from around the living room. Snake and Eagle were stubbornly ignoring each other. This only furthered Wolf's amusement. He had taken to staring between the two of them until one noticed. In which case, Wolf gave them a slow smirk. Both men would then turn a deep shade of magenta and turn away from their unit leader.

"Alex hasn't come down yet," Snake stated. Snake was a little snippy this morning. Wolf chuckled.

He had only ever seen the serious side of Alex. It was nice to know he would pull shit from time to time. It made Wolf feel the kid had a chance at being a normal teenager.

"He's probably still sleeping," Fox replied absentmindedly.

"Well, we got to go soon. Eagle go wake him up." Wolf pulled on his jacket.

Eagle made a face. "Why do I have to."

Wolf felt his impatience rise. "BECAUSE I SAID-"

"SHUT UP!" Everyone whipped around. A bare-chested Alex stood on the stairs.

Alex's appearance was different. The black streaks that have been in his hair were gone. His hair was also lighter in color and had been cut. It was shaved close near the sides and left long at the top. Wolf could make out the small stitches that held the skin on the side of Alex's head together.

Dried blood no longer marred Alex's skin. Despite the stitching and white bandages, the apparent abuse to the young man's body gave Alex a softer appearance. In fact, if the pissed off expression on Alex's face was ignored, the teenager had an angelic glow about him.

Alex's hair caught the light from the ceiling lights as he continued to ascend the stairs. He leaned heavily on the railing. It appeared to cause him great effort and pain to take the steps downward.

Despite the "I-just-woke-up" impression; Alex was wide awake and angry. "IT'S TOO FUCKIN' EARLY TO BE MAKING SO MUCH NOISE. I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT. SO, SHUT UP." Every SAS man went still as Alex glared at each and every one of them.

Wolf briefly noticed the young man's face had crease marks from his bed sheets. _Who would have thought the boy could have such a flaring temper?_ Alex's temper may have been Wolf's reason his descent into stunned silence. But his continued silence was the result of the state of Alex's exposed skin. The defined physic was marred. One scar, located at the upper half of Alex's abdomen, looked as though someone attempted to gouge their way to his liver. Another, directly above his heart, was a distinct bullet wound. Although, the final, most horrific scar ran from the base of Alex's neck, around and to the back. Wolf was sure that, if Alex were to turn around, the scar would extend down his back.

After a few seconds of making a grouchy face at the men, Alex slipped into an 'I-just-woke-up' daze. Something that's normally found on a teenager. Alex fumbled into the kitchen, seemingly unaware that K-unit was following.

Curiously, K-unit watched their youngest member slump over to the fridge, pull out a carton of milk, 2 eggs, set the items on the counter, and shuffle over to the pantry.

Alex grabbed several storage containers and hobbled back over to the counter, setting the items down and whipping together a thick batter.

"You're making pancakes," Eagle said excitedly. Alex spun around, jabbing the spatula in Eagle's direction threateningly.

"Shhhhh," Alex spat.

Alex flipped a couple pancakes onto a plate and place them on the table. Eagle dived for a seat.

"Wolf. Set the table," Alex said groggily. He opened cupboards and draws revealing the appropriate tableware for Wolf.

Wolf shrugged. He had slept in Alex's house without permission and now he was making breakfast for him and his unit. It seemed like a fair trade. Wolf shoved the cutlery to Snake. Wolf's way of giving a silent command for him to help with the task.

Alex had gone back to making pancakes, flipping the hotcakes to cook the other side.

"Would you like to tell me what you were doing in my kitchen last night," Alex asked the room.

The room froze, apart from Alex flipping the pancakes. Each person, after their pause, continued in their movements. They had been a unit long enough to have group collective thoughts: _Act natural._

"I don't know what you are talking about," was Eagle's immediate response. Wolf practically saw Fox facepalm at Eagles inability to avoid the obvious.

"Really," Alex drawled. He leaned against the counter. The light from the window caught on Alex's chest, illuminating his scars. His eyes bore into Fox. Then, as if he had been reciting the speech in his room, he said, "Second drawer, nearest to the door, five centimeters open when it should be seven; Cupboard in the corner, left side of the room, opened slightly. It should be closed. In the sink, the cup is upside down, not right side up. The toaster was in the middle of the counter. Now, it's against the wall. In the pantry, the corn oil has been moved." Alex looked over at the fridge. "And. The most noticeable of all! you. opened. my. fridge." Alex strode over to the fridge. "I place a piece of pencil led on the hinge. If someone were to open the fridge without removing it the led would break." He bent down. When he straightened he reveal two pieces of led in his palm. "Don't lie two me, Eagle. I didn't list even half the evidence that tells me you guys were in here." Alex then strode over to the rug and ripped it from its place.

 **ALEX POV**

The tile was clean. Jack's blood was gone. Alex's chest heaved. Anger made his hands shake.

Like a child, he had avoided this room. He didn't have the courage to face his mistake. He didn't have the courage to take responsibility. He couldn't even clean a pool of blood.

Alex dragged the rug back where it belonged and turned back to his cooking.

That was it. He didn't say another word the rest of the morning.

* * *

 **Thank so much for reading and sticking with me.**

 **There will be another chapter soon. I want to polish it up like I did my last four chapters. Expect it no later than Sunday:)**


	5. Teachers Assessment

**Hey, Guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reading so far.**

 **I promised you guys I would have this chapter up by Sunday. Well, here it is:)**

 **As usual, please give me feedback. Let me know what can be improved and what you think is good. Fanfiction is my way of improving my writing. So, I really look forward to your criticism.**

 **The last time I published this chapter, I got some really good feedback.**

 **Ichihime said, "This one's a bit too short, and not that interesting. I think you need to get to the spy school soon as that's supposed to be the focus of this story. Each chapter should add something to the story. It needs to serve some kind of purpose. The first chapter introduced the characters and the situation. The second chapter gave us some background information which we needed to orient ourselves. The last ones... I'm unsure. This scene should probably have been put together with the third(fourth) chapter."**

 ** _Ichihime_** **I wanted to thank you for your perspective. After I re-read the chapter, I'd have to agree with you. This chapter was boring. I was trying too hard to stick with the cliche. The purpose of this chapter was to introduce an important minor character to the audience. I didn't do it very well. Hopefully, this chapter is better. Ichihime. I would love your opinion on this improved chapter.**

 ** _Starsout_** **said, "Absolutely fantastic. I love your use of the gun to quiet them down, it gave me a whole new view on Alex. For the most part, this story is well written, and although your use of the cliche plotline, you manage to make it work. One problem though... You're veering Alex into the direction of Gary Stu-ness. The male Mary Sue or whatever you want to call it. While having Alex bada$s is awesome, it kind of ruins the potential of the story."**

 **I'm not entirely sure how to interpret your comment, Startsout. But, I thought it was too important to ignore. I tried to incorporate your suggestions as best I could. If you happen to see this, I really appreciate it if you IM me with further explanation of your comment. Thanks so much:)**

 **Here it goes. The fifth chapter of my improved Alex Rider Fanfiction.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Teacher's Assessment**

 **Eagle POV**

"Why are we here?" Alex's voice was passive. There was a cold vibe that hung heavy in the car.

He shifted uncomfortably. Keeping his normal happy-go-lucky personality was starting to get tiring around this kid.

Eagle knew his place in the team. He wasn't the strongest or the fastest. He knew for a fact he wasn't the smartest. That left him with one quality that no one else in the group possessed. He had a fantastic ability for keeping up morale.

Since Alex walked into the MI6 office, Eagle felt this weight on his chest that he couldn't throw. Alex seemed to be friendly for the most part. He even proved to have a sense of humor. _If you could call manipulating two unconscious people into sleeping together humor._ However, Alex didn't smile often. It was rare when the smile reached his eyes. Eagle thought a little more, _I don't think I've actually seen Alex smile with his eyes._ Worry fluttered in Eagles stomach like butterflies.

He'd seen depression before. He'd seen abuse before.

Amy, his sister, had been a spunky little thing. She smiled brightly and was one of Eagle's life joys. After she got married her personality changed dramatically. She became secretive and she never smiled. She apologized a lot.

After a few years passed, she filed for divorce on Eagle's urges. She lost everything in the divorce. She wouldn't fight him for anything. So, she let him have it.

No matter how many times Eagle told her, his precious little sister how beautiful she was, or how talented and smart she was…None of it seemed to matter. Even though Amy was away from her ex-husband physically, his presence in her consciousness was still there. Months later, his beautiful little sister had taken her life.

Eagle watch the teenager and remembered the scars on the boy's chest. Alex's eyes had a resemblance to his sisters. Behind the façade, Alex was empty inside. _But, he's still fighting!_

"Remember, we have to pass some tests to qualify to teach the spies," said Snake.

"Yeah, I know. I just thought we'd be doing a demonstration on self-defense at some school," Alex grumbled to himself. "I hate this place."

Wolf raised his eyebrows at the rest of the unit. Eagle felt his heart sink. "It'll be fun," he chipped in. "We can reconnect and really learn how to work as a group." He gave Alex the biggest grin he could. It made his cheeks hurt. I felt the panic he had felt when his sister became anxious and started to cry over something she couldn't control. "We can even break a few rules. Who's gonna know," he sang.

Alex's head swung in his direction upon hearing his comment about breaking the rules.

"We aren't breaking anything! Especially the rules," Wolf growled. Alex's lips tugged into a smirk.

 _Success!_

Eagle launched into a childish argument. _Anything to keep the smile on his face._ "Awww. Come on Wolf. Let us have a little bit of fun. We don't go here anymore. No one will know."

"Yes, they will. It'll go on our records if we cause trouble," Snake said. "And we do go here. Remember. Yearly assessments." Alex turned back to the window.

"Oh, yeah...," Eagle relented. Apparently, Alex had a limit on dealing with childish antics.

The car stopped at the main house. Everyone retrieved their bags from the boot of the car. Eagle swung his bag over his shoulder as a unit, he recognized as C-unit, jogged up to them.

"Hey, Fox. Where have you been," beamed Puma, clasping hands with the part-time MI6 agent.

"I've been great." Eagle looked at Fox. He wasn't paying attention. That wasn't like him. "I'm sure that you remember Cub." _Ah, I see. You and I both, Fox. You and I both._

 **Puma POV**

Puma looked down, and back up at eye level. An impassive face was staring blankly back at him.

"Uh…hi," Puma tried, nervously, to make the young man welcome.

The young man was once here before. Although, if he remembered correctly, the boy was treated a bit better then trash. Wolf, the leader of K-unit made sure to give the boy a hard time. Even he did his part to make the kid's time at Brecon Beacons hell.

Cub hadn't been scrawny. Compared to most teens his age, Cub had been very fit. He was even able to keep up with K-unit, a nearly fully trained SAS unit. Even though the boy was physically able, he quickly became an outcast for his looks. His cognac eyes and wavy blonde hair made him look soft. Even his porcelain colored skin looked like it should have been attached to a girl than a guy. But, now… Cub had grown into his feminine features and his masculine features had become more prominent.

He was as tall as Puma: 6 feet and 2 inches. His shoulders were broad, and he stood with phenomenal posture. Wiry muscles he lacked as a kid ran the length of his chest, arms, and legs. Puma could see them ripple when he moved. His toned, lean body would be attracting quite a bit of attention from the queer population of Brecon Beacons. Cub's hair was shaved at the sides. Two inches left on the top. His hair was still wavy. But, instead of the hair being straightened with a comb, the hair's natural qualities had been embraced. It had been teased to bring out the hair's full curl. This gave the young man a rough modern look. The boy's long nose, chiseled jaw, and high cheekbones gave the appearance of an aristocrat. Cub, all in all, was a very handsome young man. His light features made him angelic. However, despite the clean appearance, Cub's hair still dropped into his formidable eyes.

Cub looked back at Puma. His eyes showed nothing.

Puma shivered.

 _What the hell happened to him?_

Cub tilted his head at Puma's reaction. A small smirk glided across his mouth. Another shudder ran down Puma's spine and then he became angry at himself. _How could this boy get to me?_

 **Alex POV**

Puma looked irritated. He said something about kids and turned to march towards the assault course.

Alex groaned inwardly. He spent plenty of time at the assault course the last time he was here. He preferred the 3-hour run next to the grueling assault course. Alex had no desire to run it ever again. But, then again, he wished that he wasn't owned by MI6 and had the freedom to live a normal life _. I guess that's how my life is supposed to be_ , Alex thought.

They jogged towards the assault course. Alex keeping far behind the others, glancing around to see if what had changed. The way security was run was different, but other than that nothing much else had.

As they approached the assault course, Alex made out a crowd out of high schoolers. His stomach sunk. They would be tested on their ability to handle kids. Alex loved little kids. He really did. They were so innocent. They didn't have a care in the world. He liked that. It made him forget about his own troubles. But kids—teenagers—were another matter. He knew that he would have this test, but it still felt as though a rock had been dropped into his stomach.

"There you go, Wolf. You get to drill these kids: feed 'em, show 'em what a soldier's life is like, and keep 'em out of trouble for a week. If you pass you will be on your way."

"Right," Wolf said. He didn't appear pleased with the arrangement. Alex, meanwhile, was doing his best to fit in with the other soldiers. It didn't help Ben and the rest were wearing a soldier's uniform. Alex… Well, he was wearing jeans and a hoodie. He couldn't be much older than the group of high school student before them. That would severely damage his authority with them. He could play this one of two ways.

He could be these kids best buddy. Make it seem he was completely on their side. He would have to let punishment slip if a kid messed up. This would result in both party's happiness. That is if they don't include MI6 as a party. Alex sighed. MI6 wouldn't approve of Alex going easy on their underage spies. It would cause more harm than good for the children to have it easy. Alex didn't want any of those kids to die. The first option was thrown out.

This left the second option. He was going to be the hardest, by-the-book, motherfucker these kids had ever met. Alex pulled up his hood and put himself on the same playing field as Wolf. Wolf may be the unit leader, but he was in charge now.

"Okay," shouted Puma. "This is K-unit. They will be your babysitters for the next week."

"This stinks. I can't believe my dad signed me up for a secret boot-camp."

"Me neither, it seems like nobody knew."

" K-unit will introduce themselves to you." Puma's voice boomed through the camp.

The whispers had become louder. The students were more focused on their conversations instead of the impatient Puma.

Puma's chest swelled as he filled his lungs with air. Alex felt a headache fast approaching. He had heard Puma use his 'big voice' before and knew if he used it he would be deaf.

"I'll take care of this," Alex's Puma in a low voice. Puma's head snapped in his direction. "You go head get your other assignments out of the way." The SAS soldier nodded and stepped aside.

 **PUMA POV**

Puma nodded, feeling the growing sense of nausea that developed since Ben introduced Cub. It hadn't been more than twenty minutes and already he knew Puma this teenager could take him in a fight.

Cub stepped forward. "Quiet." His voice came out even and was little louder than his regular voice. The student carried on. They hadn't noticed they had a new instructor. The teachers raised the eyebrows at the hooded figure. "I said quiet." Cub's voice came out slightly louder. The students did not respond, but Cub had the teachers' full attention.

Cub reached up and pulled down his hood. "That's enough now." Several students caught sight of their new instructor. Curiosity kept their attention. From there more and more students turned their attention to the young man.

"He's not with our group. Is he?"

"I think he's a soldier."

Can't be. He isn't wearing a uniform!"

Several small groups hadn't caught on like their other classmates.

With another sigh, Cub reached for the back of his waistband and withdrew the gun he had tucked there. Several of the teachers started to look nervous. Puma became nervous as well.

Cub clicked off the safety. Watched the talking teenagers for a moment more. Several good-natured friends had the decency to tell their friends to shut up and pay attention, but there were still others who had the audacity to talk.

Then Cub threw his hand into the air and fired two rounds.

The chattering students screamed. Several hit the ground and threw their arms up to protect themselves.

"As a soldier, you can't be caught with your guard down. There are many threats in this world, many people who are willing to sacrifice your life for their own gain." Alex put his gun away. "As a soldier, if you neglect to pay attention to your surrounding and your officer's commands, it could end with you and your buddy dead." Alex raised his hand at the group who had continued to talk. He made a half fist with his pointer figure pointing at the group and his thumb raised toward the sky. "All of you are dead. For insubordination and lack of care for the people around you, you have kitchen duty for the rest of your stay."

 **ALEX POV**

Alex went back to his unit and face the student. "This is Wolf. He is the leader of K-unit. That's the unit that's been assigned to take care of you as you stay here." Alex gestured Snake forward. "This is Snake. He's the medic of the unit. If you have any medical issues you are to report to him during your dinner hour. If you happen to get injured during your stay here, report directly to him." Alex waved Snake back and Eagle stepped forward. "This is Eagle. I don't really have much to say about him."

"Hey!"

Wolf, Ben, and Snake began chuckling as Alex waved Eagle back. Alex saw some of the students crack a couple smiles.

"This is Fox. He's the technician and information specialist. All these men have completed missions to keep this country safe. They kept you safe. Therefore, I expect you to give them the respect they deserve for their service." Alex took a step forward. "My name is Cub. I will be leading this activity. If you have any concerns or questions come to me." Cub stepped back. "Wolf, take it away."

 **WOLF POV**

Wolf came forward. His legs spread apart, and hands clasped behind his back. Alex had rejoined K-units ranks, leaving Wolf to do his thing. "Now kids, you're going to be here for one week. This isn't going to be a vacation. I don't want any complaints. My job isn't to baby you. My job is to show you how a SAS camp runs, got it?"

Some of the teenagers kept glancing nervously at Alex. Even with his gun safely tucked away, the effect of firing bullets into the air among civilians had a lasting impression.

"Any questions," He snapped. His voice startled some of the students up front. "Alright, line up."

Children ushered each other into lines. "We will be 'caring for you' until you leave on Saturday. You will be given a timetable and be split into groups. You will be required to do everything expected of a soldier except shooting. We'll give you that time off. So, use it wisely."

 **Alex POV**

The students started to chatter among themselves, taking guesses at whose group they would be in.

"Attention," Wolf shouted. "I will call out the names of those who will go with Snake." Snake stepped forward and away from K-unit. "You will go to your group leader when your name is called…Mitchell Rogers."

A brown hair boy slouched over to Snake.

"Andy Parkinson."

 **(I'm going to skip all of this. It's not really important. If any of you have a suggestion to make the transition smoother, please, give me a shout-out in the comments)**

"Will the rest of you step over to Cub."

Alex felt the teens eye him curiously. If the kids at this spy academy were like this, they weren't going to survive in the espionage world.

"Okay," He said. His voice was quiet. Every one of his 'unit' members immediately gave their attention to him. "You will be in my group for a total of five days. Today is a down day. I'll show you around camp. We'll get you your timetables, show you where you'll be sleeping. This is going to be the easiest day. It just gets harder from here. Stick to my orders and you'll be fine. Don't tick me off. I can always make things worse."

The day went on. Alex showed the students to their cabin. The kids ran around calling bunks. Alex's bags had been placed on a bed nearest to the doors.

Alex glanced at his watch. He had until noon to show the student around. Afterward, they were to meet in the mess hall and grab their food and timetables. He rummaged through his bag. One of the teachers had decided to tag along. He grabbed the bunk across from Alex. T _hese kids are going to get it easy._

Alex pulled his toiletries from his bag. He looked down at his watch. It was time to go. He rounded his students up and set off to dinner.

...

Night had fallen. Alex's 'unit' had fallen asleep, including the teacher. It was time to get some time to himself.

He wandered the grounds. Occasionally, throughout the rest of the day, he would see movement out of the corner of his eye.

The students he'd been charged with had actually been quite pleasant. But today had been easy. Tomorrow more physical effort would be required of them. Alex was sure the teenagers would be less pleasant when they were running the assault course.

Alex wandered into the forest. He decided to make it easier for his tail to make a move. They had been following all day. Might as well get it over with.

A small figure dropped from a tree. "Hey, Alex." Alex walked towards the petite figure and embraced her in a warm hug. She hugged him back. He could feel the cold steel of a knife pressed against his spleen. He pulled back and placed his forehead against hers. "I'm sorry for your loss. I only met Jack a few times, but I really liked her."

Her breath washes over his neck. Despite being so close, he could barely make out her features. He felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. All the anger, sorrow, and frustration swelled like a balloon in his chest. And then…it popped.

Sobbing like a baby, Alex pulled her tighter against him. "I'm so sorry Alex," she murmured, stroking his hair. "I'm so sorry."

...

The last day of camp came. Every teen had just about had it. Well, almost every teen. Alex was thoroughly enjoying himself. He grinned widely as the students assigned to him gave waried glanced. After the second day, the students started to refer to him as the devil in disguise.

"Okay, brats. You've been here for five stinking days and I've had about enough of your crap," Wolf barked. Once again it surprised Alex that the teachers looked shocked, once more, at Wolf's tone and choice of words. At one point a teacher had decided to tell him off. Wolf made him run five miles and withdrew his dessert privileges. After that, the teachers were careful about their words. "I decided to call the buses early and get you out of my site." There was a sudden outbreak of cheers.

After packing their bags, Alex and K-unit loaded themselves into the car. It was time to head to the school.

Wolf smirked at his unit as they made their way to the car. "I think we're going to do just fine and that spy school." Alex opened the door to get in.

"Hey, Alex," Eagle asked. "Who was that girl you talked to in the woods every night."

Suddenly, Alex swung around. He roughly grabbed Eagles shirt and shoved his gun up into Eagle's mouth. "That person doesn't exist. I met with no one. You saw no one. And if you say anything about what you didn't see…If something happens to her because you couldn't keep your mouth shut…I will kill you. Nothing will be able to save you from me." Everyone froze. Eagle's eyes were wide. Alex let go of Eagle's shirt and took his gun out of Eagle's mouth. He holstered the gun. His heart still thundering in his chest as he climbed into the car.

* * *

 **Thank so much for reading and sticking with me.**

 **There will be another chapter soon. I want to polish it up like I did my last five chapters. This next update will probably take a while. I'm moving from one state to another. So, there will be lots of traveling. It's also finals week. I can't promise, but I'm going to try and put the next chapter up on Monday.**

 **-Ok, guys. As I suspected when I thought the next chapter would be published was a lie.**

 **I re-read the chapter and decided I didn't like the way it went. This chapter is when I will start diverting from my past story. For all those who read my past story, you'll finally get something new. For those who are new, this message doesn't really affect you:)**

 **Anyway, please give me feedback. All criticism and compliments are welcome!**


	6. The Academy

**Okay, guys. Thank you so much for being patient. This week was finals. I'm a senior in College. So, it was a hard week. Thankfully, I only have one final exam and project left. Yay! So, I was concentrating a little bit more on my studies and grades than my fanfiction. Hopefully, this new chapter will live up to expectations.**

 **Something I also did this week was map out where this story was going. I really like the ending. I was crying over it and everything. My sister thought something was seriously wrong with me. lol. She kept asking me if she needed to run to the store and buy some ice cream.**

 **Also, I'd like to spotlight my two guest reviews:)**

 **My first review said, "** _ **Omg omg omg I'm so excited because you are finally finishing this wonderful story! It's been a long time since I read the older version but I never forgot about it. :) So far so good! I've definitely noticed improvement in your writing: the sentence structure has become more sophisticated and the overall flow has improved. *double thumbs up* Sucks about your account. I know. The same thing happened to me, hence the guest review, but I never got around to posting any writing of my writing so I just didn't bother making another account. Anyways I'm looking forward to reading more soon.**_ **"**

 **Thank you so much for your comment. I really appreciate that you remembered my story. AND thank you for noting that my sentence structure has improved. Getting positive feedback that has substances is a rarity for writers when they're trying to improve. You have no idea how much I appreciate your comment:) I'm still working on retrieving my account. I don't think it'll happen but hopefully, I'll be able to write from my original login.**

 **My other guest said, " _Don't lose momentum. I really love the creativity of this story :) Hope to read from you soon!_ "**

 **Thank you so much for commenting! First, I'd like to say that posting chapters will slow down. Being a senior, I have the weight of impending doom called the "what now" hanging over my head and, also, the feeling of "shit! I'm so close. I can't fail now!" So, I'll pump them out as fast as I can. You have my full dedication. I want to finish this fanfiction. So, don't worry:) Thank you so much for the support:)**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Academy

Alex and K-unit were immediately approached by a receptionist as they entered the administration building. She smiled kindly. "Welcome to the Academy. My name is Lisa Gomen"

Alex glanced around. The school didn't at all look like the prison he was expecting. It was actually a clean, wholesome environment. It resembled a college campus, except that it was surrounded by giant white walls. After the gates admitted the Mercedes-Benz W140 into the walls of the Academy, Alex couldn't believe his eyes. Flower beds, green grass surrounded the dozen or so of the brick buildings. Kids littered the grounds like it was some kind of movie featuring the first day of school. It looked incredibly unrealistic…

The interior of the administration building was almost as refreshing and pretentious as the exterior. _These kids are going to get depression the moment they step outside those walls._

The receptionist continued to talk. There were several kids sitting outside an office. All three of them looked guilty. _That must be the Headmaster's office,_ Alex mused.

"Here are your class schedules," the receptionist said. She handed each of them a vanilla folder with their name on it. "Included are some suggested lesson plans. You're not restricted to them. They're just guides to help you get started." Lisa started to ramble about the Academy's facilities and about the classes the students could attend for fun. Her eyes were firmly glued to Eagle who had a small blush creeping up his neck.

Alex rolled his eyes. _Who would have thought that out of any of them, Eagle would be the one to find love._ Alex escaped the receptionist's field of vision and walked over to the students. "Hey," Alex said, kneeling down. "What you in for?"

All three students looked blankly at him. "Nothing. We have no idea why we are here."

Alex couldn't help a smirk tug at the corner of his mouth. A sense of happiness built up inside of him. _Children were still children no matter_ where _you go._ A weight lifted off his shoulders. Maybe these kids weren't as screwed up as he thought they were. "That's the wrong response." Alex sucked in a breath. "It never does any good lying about it. Especially if they knew you did it...or if you have past offenses." Alex raised his eyebrows at the boys. "So..." Alex glanced at the receptionist behind him. She was still enthralled with cluing Eagle in or the ways of the Academy. "Here's what you do. Listen. Make eye contact and nod after every sentence or after he says something that sounds important. After he's done, tell him how sorry you are. Remember to keep eye contact during your apology. That's important. This will make them think you are sorry enough to change your ways. You'll probably still get punished, but the punishment won't be as severe. okay."

The kids thought over what Alex said. He stood. "And..." the kid's attention snapped onto him. "Next time, don't get caught." Bursts of smiles beamed back at Alex.

"You're not bad for a new teacher."

Alex smiled at the kids.

Alex grabbed a map of campus as Lisa walked to the door leading back outside, clearly wanting them to follow. "You will be staying in the dormitories with the children. You will act as mentors to the children you're assigned to. We believe this arrangement helps children behave better. We also feel it offers the children protection if ever something were to happen to the Academy. You will have a separate room from the rest of the dormitory. You will have your own sitting room and bathroom." The Receptionist continued down the sidewalk towards a three-story building with several wings.

Kids had stooped lying about the grounds. Instead, they were rushing, like scattering cockroaches to different buildings. _A break must be over._ Alex glanced at the map.

The building they headed towards was smack dap in the middle of the grounds. 'Dormitory' was written in bold lettering, indicating what the building's purpose. Alex briefly glanced at the building and then back down at his map. It was an interestingly shaped building. It had four major wings that split off into three sections. _It kinda looks like a snowflake._ From what the map said, everyone stayed in this building. There were no other living areas where available.

All other buildings surrounded this building. It gave the campus a nice circular shape. The grassy fields that extended beyond the buildings were marked with numbers. Every so often there was an assault course or camping ground that blemished the grassy fields.

"You will dine in the mess hall with everyone else." Lisa smiled and swayed her hand towards the entrance of the dorm. "The mess hall is located in the center of dormitory's grand hall.

 _Thank God_ , Alex thought as they entered the dorms. _It looks normal…_

The dorms were nice. They walked into a large hall with high ceilings. Where the hall ended, Banisters marked the levels of the Buildings structure. One of the most unique elements of the grand hall was the artwork. The children had made their presence known. Cartoon drawings pasted the walls. Some were inspirational workout posters or crude jokes in the form of cartoons. There were even some anime characters Alex recognized. There was an entire board dedicated to posters asking for help. Alex approached the board. The board was asking for tutors for martial arts, lock licking, pickpocketing, and other various criminal activities. Names were scrawled at the end of each advertisement indicating who was asking for the tutor.

"If you'll follow me, Agent Daniels, Agent Rider, William, Connor, Mike. I will take you to your rooms and let you meet the children you will be looking after." Alex watched Wolf, Snake, and Eagle freeze as their names were said. _So…. Wolf is Mike… William is Eagle and Snake is Connor._

Alex gripped his luggage more firmly and hoisted it a bit further on his backs. "Follow me." They headed down the north wing.

"Alex this is your wing," Lisa said as she went straight down the hallway, passed the two hallways that branched out on either side. "We thought you would appreciate being on the bottom floor. Since you're running the 'weeding out' operation, you'll have a tight schedule until you've selected the students who will be allowed to go on operations," They pushed passed two oak doors into a common room. The room opened up to two big windows. There was a stone fireplace with charcoal that hadn't been cleaned out in months. That large T.V. mounted above the fireplace occupied the children lazily resting on faded grey couches.

As Alex turned, he spotted a mini snack bar. The room was very homie. There were three doors, two of which were left open. Alex glanced inside. It seemed the genders were separated into two different rooms. In one, make-up, brushes, curling irons and straighter decked the dresser tops. In the other, jock straps, boxers, school bags littered the floor. Neither of the rooms were clean.

"All dorms have the exact same layout. Agent Rider, your room is the one to your left. We'll leave you to settle in and get to know your dependents." Lisa herded Ben, Snake, Wolf, and Eagle out the door.

Alex sighed and turned to study the children on the couches. They all stared curiously back at him. There was a long pause as Alex inspected each child.

There were two teenagers around the age of fourteen, both girls, sat on the far end of the furthest couch closest to the windows. They sat close together and leaned into each other. They both had platinum blonde, straight hair. One was a bit heavier set then the other. A boy, around Alex's age, sat on the other end of the girls' coach. He was the definition of tall, dark, and handsome.

On the other couch were three other children. A boy around the age of 9 with glasses pushed up his nose as far as they would go. The other two children were also both girls. They looked to be a year apart, with the youngest being 5-years-old. She was a redhead with freckles scattered across her nose and checks. The 6-year-old had long, brown hair. Her skin was pale with the exception of her rosy cheeks. She looked like a porcelain doll.

The oldest boy turned around on the couch. The boy's shoulders broadened. "Hi, I'm Brian." A disapproving frown occupied his face.

Alex nodded at him. "Alex Rider." It was like Alex spoke of sex in a Mormon church. Brian's eyes widened. The other kids visibly tensed. "Apparently, I'm your new den mother," Alex said in resignation. A smile twitched the corner of the 9-year-old and the two 14-year-olds. Alex stepped heavily forward and pulled an Xbox and controller out of his duffle before swinging it to the floor next to the couch.

"You like World of Warcraft," Alex offered a controller to Brian.

All at once, Brian's hard domineer evaporated. A smile broke across his face. "Yeah."

Brian grabbed the controller from Alex and Alex chucked another controlled at the 9-year-old

After hooking up the system to the T.V., Alex grabbed his own controller and threw himself on the ottoman. He settled himself on his back. _What better way to bond with my new roommates than a gaming night?_ Hopefully, it will be a fun night of artificial gunfights, crude jokes, and snacking on the most unhealthy things they could find in the snack bar.

"You two are terrible," Alex remarked.

"Shut up, Rider," Brian growled. "We don't get much opportunity to play these games."

"If you guys sucked any more, I think I could actually get off on it."

Instantly, Alex's portion of the screen when dark.

"WHOSE SUCKING NOW." Brian was on his feet waving his controlled through the air. Alex jumped to his feet as well.

"That was fuckin beginner's luck. Don't get ahead of yourself, smartass." Alex shoved his face into Brian's in a show of mock masculinity. He heard the other kids begin to snigger.

"Your ass was just handed to you, Rider! You didn't even know what hit you."

"Do it again. Bet you can't." Alex shoved Brian back into the couch and resumed his position on the ottoman.

"Bring it," Brian snarled. An excited gleam was light in his eyes.

Alex un-paused the game. Alex glanced at all the screens. Timmy, the nine-year-old, hadn't moved his avatar in a while. "Hey, kid. What's up. You haven't moved." Alex looked back at Timmy.

The kid was passed out. The controller threatened to fall to the floor from his hand. Timmy wasn't the only one asleep. Alex laughed and paused the game again. He rolled off the ottoman and heaved Timmy into his arms to throw him into bed. Afterward, he grabbed the two little girls to tuck them in bed. The redhead had woken halfway to the room. She looked confused at first, but smile and threw her arms around his neck after he tucked her under her covers.

"G'night," Alex whispered and exited the room.

Brian had taken over the empty couch. The look he gave Alex suggested he was trying to prod a reaction out him. "The fuck, dude. That's my seat."

"Don't see your name on it!"

Alex and Brian went at it again. Those left in the common room were grinning from ear to ear.

 _This was a good fit. I just hope they continue to like me when I start offing kids from the program._

By the end of the night, Alex had learned all the kid's names. The two blondes were twins. Tarren was the quieter of the two. She let her sister, Erin, do most of the talking. Amanda was the 6-year-old porcelain doll and piper was the redhead. By the time everyone headed to bed, Alex felt he made a pretty good impression on the group.

That left Alex to pack for the rest of his night. Knowing he would be at the Academy for a while, Alex packed a little more than the bare minimum. He didn't bring anything personal. Pictures were left at home. He brought video games and movies, more than enough clothes, his favorite guns and knives, and other odds and ends. _The X-box had been a good choice._

His room was nice. It had a queen-sized bed up against the wall. Large windows rested on either side of the bed. A dresser, a nice walk-in closet, a small sitting room, and a bathroom. It was set up like a nice hotel room.

 _It's nice I have my own space_ , Alex thought.

Alex finished putting the last of his clothes and toiletries away. He wandered over to the light switch, paused for 8 seconds and then flipped that light back on. He grabbed his Volquartsen Scorpion (a .22LR handgun) and hid it in his dresser. Again, he switched the light off. Five seconds went by and Alex switched the light on. He grabbed one of his revolvers and placed the gun in the sitting room. The light was switched on and off rapidly. This process was repeated until Alex had hidden all his weapons.

Sighing, Alex stripped down for bed. The hair on the back of his neck was on end. She was watching from a distance. He could feel her eyes on him.

Heaven.

The aching in his heart was searing, almost unbearable. It was even worse when he was alone. She knew that. Jack's death had destroyed him. He needed to cry about it, but he wasn't going to do it if he could help it.

So, Heaven came to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Jack was the only other person that did that. So, he broke. He sobbed. And she held him the entire time. It was what he needed to start healing.

After, he felt better. He still didn't feel the same and she noticed. _Probably the reason she followed us here. She worries too much about other people. She should worry about herself._ Alex shook his head.

She was smart enough to know that following him into uncharted territory would get her in trouble. Especially with her occupation. He couldn't afford to cover for her again, not this time. She would have to do her job on her own. Not that she couldn't. She had all the skills. She just didn't have the stomach...or the heart.

He could almost see her long brown hair swirling around her. Her eyes held so much trust.

It almost crushed him to know that it was very likely he would fail her. It was more than likely they would both end up dead.

Alex spat the toothpaste into the sink, wiped his mouth and fell into bed. His eyes closed, and visions of soft skin and warm breath rocked him into slight slumber.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Sunlight streamed through the windows. Alex was immediately hit with a sense of regret for not having closed the blinds out of courtesy for his worried stalker.

Scuffling across the floor emanated through the walls. Someone was banging on a door and yelling to hurry up. Alex sighed. He was going to have to get used to the disruptive mornings. These kids weren't going to quiet down because he told them to be quiet. It would cause unwanted animosity.

Alex heaved himself out of bed. His back was stiff. Scar tissue was forming around the outer edges of his wounds. The scabs were itchy and irritated him. He would have to redress them.

He limped out his bedroom door and into the mess that was the common area. Brian alone seemed to be put together. His bag lay at the foot of the couch. Brian, himself, was spread across the couch, staring at the ceiling. The other children were scattered.

"Get out! I need to take a shower," Tarren yelled. She banged on the door with her fist again. Alex could hear the sound of running water.

"When do you guys need to get going?" Alex looked a Brian for the answer.

In the time it took Alex to assess the scene, Brian had noticed the state of Alex's bare chest. He stared. His eye widened. A little color had disappeared from his` face. "Hello!" Alex waved his arm to capture Brian's attention. Brains eyes snapped up to meet Alex's. "When do you guys need to head out the door?"

"Ahhh," Brian said distractedly. "Ummm…Breakfast is at 700. Classes start at 800."

Alex nodded. It was half past 600. _Too goddamn early in the morning._ Tarren only had 30 minutes to get ready. She was still in her pajamas.

"Tarren," Alex called to the girl. "Go ahead a use my shower." The girl spun around. The yell formulating in her throat squeaked out as it died in her throat.

"That's okay. I can wait." Tarren's voice was soft. Her eye's flickered from his eyes, the floor, and his chest.

"You woke me up. So, obviously, you can't." The girl blushed. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine with people using my bathroom to get ready for the day. Besides, I take my showers at night. You wouldn't be bothering me." Tarren squeaked out an 'okay' and rushed to Alex's bathroom.

Alex slumped onto the couch. "Do you know what's for breakfast today?"

Brian was now sitting properly on the couch. "Meal times are like buffets. You just go get what you want." Brian's eyes were stuck on the scar crossing Alex's throat. Even the two little girls had made their way to Alex's side to stare.

"You've got a lot of ouchies," Piper said. She prodded one of the covered wounds on Alex's rib cage. Alex winced. He lightly grabbed the girl's hand and pulled it away. "Yeah. They're healing."

"Those look like they need to be changed." Brian pointed at the bandages. "Do you need help?"

Alex prodded at his bandages. The last time he redressed his wounds was yesterday morning. Heaven had wrapped his wounds and applied ointment when needed. "They teach first aid here?"

"Well, yeah…don't they at other schools?"

"Not really." Alex stretched. "I can do it. It'll just take a while."

"You sure."

"Yeah. I'm good, but thanks for offering." He felt Brian surveying him.

"You know, this would be a great way for me to use my skills."

Alex filled his lungs with a long breath and closed his eyes. After a couple seconds, he turned to face Brain, leaning over the armrest and rose an eyebrow. "You're one of those guys that acts tough but has a heart of gold and loads of maternal instincts, aren't you? That whole display last night was an attempt to scare me, right?" Brian's mouth opened slightly. His face reflected Heaven's face the moment he told her he didn't think she could do what she was raised to do. Alex felt his heart break. The balloon in his chest once again began to fill with air. "Sure. You can practice on me."

It was a moment before Brian got up and grabbed a first aid kit from under the sink at the snack bar.

"Mr. Rider," Timmy stammered. Brian dabbed at the scrapes on Alex's back.

"How'd you get all those." Alex winced. Brian decided to start prodding his head next.

"You okay, Mr. Rider?"

"My name is Alex. None of this Mr. Rider crap. Okay." Timmy and the girls nodded. Alex could have sworn Brian nodded as well.

After letting Brian bandage up the rest of his wounds, Alex proceeded to drag the two teenage girls out of the bathrooms. Both girls exclaimed they weren't ready and whined they only need a few more minutes.

"No, you don't," Alex states. "You both look beautiful. And besides, a few minutes in 'girl time' equals late in 'boy time'. Now get going. School is important and so is breakfast." Alex shoved them all out the door.

Brian laughed. "I'm the maternal one?"

Alex copied Brian's laugh, letting stress show through. "There's a difference between being maternal and feeling guilty." He shut the door on Brian's surprised face.

 _I should get dressed for the day._ Alex made for his room. Just as he entered there were several rapid knocks on the

* * *

 **Thank so much for sticking with me.**

 **I want to start taking my time publishing chapters. So, it'll take about a week, maybe a bit more. It depends on my inspiration.**

 **Some of you may have noticed I changed the Rating from Mature to Teenager. I've decided I will be changing it back to mature due to the content I am planning on writing. For more sensitive readers, please be aware there will be death and rape in the plot. Death will be described as will the rape; however, the rape scene will not be experienced by a character in-scene for the reader to experience it with the character. It will be talked about in good taste. **

**I don't believe in glorifying rape like what is shown in other fanfictions. I believe in presenting it as it is.**

 **So, please BE WARNED. Content in this fanfiction is not suitable to those under the age of 13. If you're someone who has experienced rape or knows someone who has experienced rape, please do not be offended. I am someone who has experienced it firsthand. Writing about it is my way of processing what I went through and my way of telling people what it does a human being. You may have picked up on this when I had Eagle talk about his sister.**

 **I will change the rating back to Mature when I have added the content with rape.**


	7. A New Ally

**I'd like to thank all my readers for reading my story. I love seeing the number of viewers who are reading. On Tuesday the 10** **th** **, I got almost 100 views by the end of the day:) I was so excited!**

 **And guys! I have three reviews! Carlee (my third reviewer) said, "Just found your fic, it's really good. So different than others and I love how Alex acts in this! Keep it up I love it can't wait for the next update:)"**

 ** _Carlee_** **, thank you so much for reviewing and tell me your thoughts on my fanfiction. I love when people comment on my characters. In this fanfiction, I wanted Alex to have a very logical thought process. I wanted him to have an overdeveloped sense of responsibility for the people around him and a stubbornness to hold onto his adolescence. I felt this was an interesting contrast to put in his character. That's one of the reasons I had the video gaming party in the last chapter. If you don't mind Carlee, I'd appreciate hearing what you thought was different about Alex's character from other fanfictions.**

 **In this next chapter, you'll see Alex's thought process much more. Speaking of which, I'll try to get that out soon.**

 **Also, finals are officially over:) I'm freeeeee…at least until the 25th… On that date, I will start my last semester of college.**

 **Please fill free to comment.**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _After letting Brian bandage up the rest of his wounds, Alex proceeded to drag the two teenage girls out of the bathrooms. Both girls exclaimed they weren't ready and claimed they only need a few more minutes._

 _"No, you don't," Alex states. "You both look beautiful. And besides, a few minutes in 'girl time' equals 'late' in 'boy time'. Now get going. School is important and so is breakfast." Alex shoved them all out the door._

 _Brian laughed. "I'm the maternal one?"_

 _Alex laughed. "There's a difference between being maternal and feeling guilty." He shut the door and went back to his room._

Chapter 7: Friends in High Places

 _I should get dressed for the day._ Alex wandered around the common room, Searching the obvious places for a bug. He lifted the curtains and looked behind the tv. Nothing to find. Alex couldn't let himself believe there weren't any listening devices. _They had to keep watch somehow…_

Alex checked the lamp. Nothing.

Several more minutes of search revealed no results. _Maybe they actually trusted the kids…_

Something about that unsettled Alex. _Did these kids even try to fight back? Where these kids so resigned to their fate that they didn't attempt to leave?_ In his own life, Alex tried to fight his impending fate. But, MI6's threats had caught him in a hard place and the people he loved.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. _I guess I could have tried harder…Knowing what I know now there were several ways I could have gotten out of it and lived a normal life. But that…would have taken me using other people as a shield. Someone would have died…_ Alex's thoughts drifted. His mind settling on Sabina, Tom, and Jack once more…

"It's time to separate myself from Tom, while I still can," he muttered under his breath. Alex's gut twisted. This meant he couldn't go back home… _Legally I could live on my own…I am 17…Technically, Jack wasn't legally responsible for me after I turned 16. I just stayed because…I want to…_

 **(Authors Note: In the UK, [please correct me if I'm wrong. I did some research, but all I got was it's legal to leave. But, highly recommended that kids stay in their parents home until the age of eighteen] you can have a full-time job, consent to sex, get married, and join the army at the age of sixteen. Parents and guardians have no legal responsibility for children over the age of 16. The only things that aren't permitted are smoking, drinking, driving, and voting)**

Gears clicked into place. _So…What was keeping kids above the age of 16 here? Couldn't they just leave?_ Another thought occurred to Alex. _How long have they been here anyway?_

Alex wandered over to his bedroom. Just as he entered, there were several rapid knocks on the door.

"Come in," he yelled, grabbing a shirt. A distinct click reached Alex's ears.

"Agent Rider. It's Mr. Adley. The Headmaster. I wanted to talk with you about your mission. Maybe answer your questions… If you have any."

Alex exited his room, finishing pulling on his shirt as he went. "First question. How long have the kids been here?"

The Headmaster stopped lollygagging by the door and sat on one of the couches. Alex took the seat across from him. "The program started after your first success." The man looked uneasy. He couldn't seem to look Alex in the eye.

Alex shifted on the ottoman. _So, the Headmaster didn't approve of the Academy. Either that, or he was ashamed of it._ Alex tried to hold Adley eye contact in vain. _I really was the reason this program started. Problem is I was out in the world. I learned from experience. Learning in a classroom is different. You can't replicate real-world experience through artificial means. "_ Have these kids been outside the wall since coming here?"

The headmaster grimaced. He wrung his forefinger in his other hand, twisting and pulling mindlessly. "No. We do give the children extensive education about the world and they have excess to the internet." _Shit. I'll have to run a test to determine if these kids can interact in a normal social situation and blend in._ "They communicate with other people on social media and forums. We believe the number of children we have in the Academy helps provide an environment that's authentic and stable enough to give students the social interaction they need-"

Alex held up a hand to cut off the Headmaster. He up his thumb to his lips in thought. _A social environment is not an absolute! Different cultures form in different places. When cultures are mixed, chaos can ensue if both parties are ignorant. If the culture the students had formed lead the kids to be un-understanding of the world outside those walls, they won't be able to function as normal human beings and definitely not as agents…But then again, the kids in this dorm acted normally enough…_

"How many children are here?" He could feel his blood pressure rise. _This building was three stories and had four wings on each floor. In each wing was three dormitories. Lisa said each dormitory was identical, which meant each dormitory had eight beds. That meant, there were 288 beds in this building…_

"Two hundred sixty-five," Adley replied.

Alex laced his fingers in front of his face and fell silent. _There was no way all 265 students could be operation-ready agents, even with all the resources provided in the Academy._ Adley shifted in discomfort. "So, Agent Rider… Here at the Academy, you'll be acting as a guest teacher. Teachers will request your assistance to explain a skill or ask you share your expertise. We thought this would help assist you in observing the students and aid in your mission." Alex nodded at Adley, letting him know he was paying attention. _I need to get to know the students individually to determine if they can take the strain of espionage. I can't do that with 265 students._

"We hope that within 6 months, you'll have successfully eliminated the students who wouldn't make the cut. Afterward, we'll make arrangements for you to teach a class and start sending students on small assignments." Alex's jaw clenched. _They were planning missions! Of course, they were._ This time Alex managed to capture the man's line of vision. _I can't get to know each student on a personal level within six months. But, maybe, if I set a standard age for students to start going on missions…14, maybe? That's when I started. Surely, MI6 wouldn't argue with that…After gaining an age restriction, I can put children under the age of 14 on hold. I can claim I'm creating a set of tests and standards each child agent should meet to enter espionage. I'll have to include those who will turn fourteen before the six months to convince Blunt I'm not trying anything._ Breathing deeply, Alex nodded and once again let his lips fell into the side of his laced fingers.

"How many children are here below the age of 14?"

 _I'll need the cut the most obvious students first…the largest group will be those who are mentally unable to cope but should test for those who are physically unable first. With the first test, I'm sure I can cut about a third…_

Adley blinked. "I can't give you an exact number. I would say… around half of the student population is under 14."

Once again, Alex nodded. _That means roughly 133 students would undergo his physical endurance test. About 40 of those children would be cut, leaving an estimate of 93 students…No, that number needs to be below 70 when he was done with the first test._

Alex stared off behind a spot behind the Adley's left ear, looking at nothing in particular. He briefly realized the Headmaster looking at him, expecting some sort of response. _Next test should be Emotional stress…I would need to think about that one._ Alex's stomach turned at the thought. _I'll have to be cruel. They'll all be frightened of me afterward. Many of them will realize what they've been sucked into._

 _Next, there would be a series of smaller tests: Observation levels; do they have integrity, honor, courage; are they flexible; do they have confidence and humility; can they connect with people and be subjective and objective._

Alex was sure after he performed these tests, he could run an 'under pressure' test. He could take them on an 'assist mission' and determine their level of success by observing.

"I think I've figured out the basis of a plan," Alex said to Adley. "I would like to request that all children under the age of 14 be withheld from missions. I don't believe children under that age are capable of dealing with the emotional and physical strains that are required from an MI6 operative." _Don't seem to eager Alex. Buying time can be the same as saving these kids if I play my cards right._ "I also don't believe cutting these children prematurely will be necessary. Cutting them just because they cannot meet these conditions would be rash. These children should be allowed to continue their training until they reach the age of examination. If they do not pass the same exams I compile for this first group, then they should be cut." Mr. Adley nodded vigorously in agreement. "I think by doing this we'll have more primed underage spy's then we would have with this first group."

Adley's face fell for a second. "Yes, that does make sense," he agreed. "I will inform Mr. Blunt of your request and back it with my full support." Alex's suspicions were confirmed. The headmaster was against the Academy. Or, at the very least, cared about his students.

"Thank you, I appreciate that. At some point in my first test, I'll need permission to take kids off Academy premises. I'll also need a list of physical exercises and combat training your academy provides."

Adley took a deep breath. His finger fidgeting had stopped. Now, He was playing with the end of his left sleeve. "Can I ask why?" Alex shook his head. "Okay..." Finally, Alex succeeded in capturing the headmaster's line of vision.

"I'll ask for help setting up my tests."

"You've formulated stages?"

"Wouldn't be doing my job right if there weren't stages," Alex said dryly. "In this first group, there's bound to be many… failures…" Adley's eyes locked on Alex's more firmly. He nodded.

They were on the same page. Neither of them wanted these kids to end up like Alex. "Let me know if you need anything done. I'll make sure it's attended to," Adley said cryptically. He put a slight emphasis on the word 'anything'. A moment past and Adley's fidgeting began again. He looked a little nervous. Adley's eyes once again avoided Alex's. Seconds past before the man found the courage to tell Alex the bad news. "Mr. Blunt wanted me to inform you, you would continue going on missions as needed."

The balloon swelled inside Alex's chest. His blood pressure rose again. Alex closed his eyes slowly and stood up. "Of course. Tell him I'm standing by awaiting orders." Alex's voice came out coldly. He opened his eyes and Adley flinched at the coldness of them.

Adley got up to leave. The man had good instincts. He knew his time with Alex had come to a close. As the man reached for the door, Alex stopped his with a question. "You're not an operative Mr. Adley."

The headmaster turned back to Alex and stared at him. "No, I'm not." The man stepped over to a poster that hung on the wall and pulled the poster up to reveal a small mechanical listening device. "I'm what's called a desk jockey." The man laughed as he carefully settled the poster back to not disturb the device. "I may not be much for espionage, but I know my way around the offices."

Alex could have kicked himself. That was such an easy hiding place. He should have known. "So, you're the other end of the operation, huh?

"Yeah." Adley paused. "I mean, I use to be."

Alex's eyes swept the rooms, wondering what other devices where hidden. He would have to do a deep search before his charges got back from their classes. "Are you should you can provide me anything I need to accomplish my mission…I can find other means if you can't." Alex shifted his attention back to the Headmaster.

Both men considered each other again. Once again feeling a sense of unity. Once again confirming their shared goals. "Yes, I'm sure. If I find there is a task I am unable to accomplish to your satisfaction, I'll let you know."

"Thank you, Adley. That is all the questions I have. I'll give you the layout of my plan for my first round of tests once I have everything finalized.

* * *

 **Thank so much for sticking with me.**

 **I know this chapter came out quick. This chapter was supposed to be apart of the last chapter. However, I found there was far too much. And the last chapter was already way too long. So, because it seems I'm bad at judging when my chapters will be available, Please expect my next chapter soon:) No more than 2 weeks:)**

 **Anyway, p** **lease give me feedback. All criticism and compliments are welcome!**


	8. Treason

**I don't own Alex Rider.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: K-unit Commits Treason**

Alex flipped through the vanilla folder he was given by the receptionist. Unlike the folders K-unit and Ben got, Alex's folder was thick. Several different types of files were all compressed into the folder and then taped shut.

The files at the front caught Alex's attention. Files of all the children in his dormitory. Alex skimmed through each file. Each file contained a list of strengths and weaknesses. Personality traits were among the listed strengths and weaknesses. Medical histories were also included.

As Alex continued to look, he learned most of his charges' parents were deceased. Except for Amanda, her mother gave her to the program. Her mother was an agent.

Disgusted, Alex shoved the kids' files aside.

Next was a list of teachers, requests for his presence, the date of his required presence, and the topic of that day's lesson. The list was in chronological order. In each of the requests was notes indicating that the request had yet to be approved or disapproved by Alex.

Alex shook his head. The first one was today at 4:30. He was in no mood. He couldn't believe the nonchalant nature the Academy was being regarded with. Even K-unit seemed to be a little too comfortable with this arrangement. Sure, the seemed rather upset with the mission at first but they hadn't said anything against the Academy or the mission.

Alex intertwined his fingers and rested his upper body weight on his thighs. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed, staring at the contents of the folder and his scribbled notes on the tests he was planning for the students. As far as he knew, the K-unit and Ben were decent men. Ben expressed interest in Alex's wellbeing enough for Alex to know he was definitely not okay with the Academy. But the others… Soon after Blunt and Jones revealed the existence of an espionage academy for minors, all of K-unit shut down. Even Eagle had gone stone-faced.

Although, all of them had expressed concern of Alex's welfare…

 _I'll have to wait to see if I can trust them._ Alex added something to his scribbled notes. _Wolf_ _is most likely trustable. He's protected me at Point Blank. He seemed like a good enough guy...when he wasn't being a dick._

Alex scratched near his healing wounds and looked at the time. He caught sight of the Academy grounds. _I should go exploring._ He jumped up, grabbed the map, pulled open the window and set off.

 **WOLF POV**

Eagle was walking ahead of the group. He had his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans. His head bowed, staring at his feet as he walked.

Wolf frowned. Eagle wasn't the only one acting odd. Snake was looking angry. His fists were clenched. Ben's face was a blank slate. The agent radiated a seething hatred that could be felt across the Academy. His hard eyes seemed to grow colder as Ben lay eyes on one child after another.

Wolf, himself, was feeling a defining pit in his stomach. The pit grew heavier every time a child did something abnormal in the most nonchalant way possible.

Just as they were on their way out to the Academy outer fields, K-unit caught a small group of kids breaking into the nurses' stations to squirt every tube of toothpaste they had in their arms into the nurse's desk.

They were kids and they acted like kids. But, at the same time they didn't. These kids were encouraged to get away with breaking and entering. They were only punished if they were caught.

Wolf and other agreed that they needed some time to speak about the Academy without listening ears. So, they picked the path that took them away of the ring of buildings. Even though the group was quite a ways from the campus and they couldn't see anyone near in the flat grassy field, the group remained silent. They kept walking.

"This is crazy! They can't do this! They're children. It's illegal," Snake yelled the moment they reached the wall.

"You don't think they know that," Eagle said grimly. "I don't think they fuckin' care-"

"Alex was too much of a success for MI6 to ignore," Ben interceded before Eagle could continue. "It's the reason they kept him on after his first mission. If they could replicate Alex, they wouldn't have to give up the unique opportunities of having a young operative once Alex has grown up."

"Why does Alex stay anyway?" Wolf kicked the grass.

"From what I've picked up, they blackmail him." The group looked at Ben. None of them looked surprised. "I think at first, they were threatening to deport Jack. She was an American and her working visa expired… They recruited him to finish the job that killed his uncle."

Wolf brought his hand up to his face. Guilt overpowered him at that moment. Alex came for training to SAS after he was recruited the first time. Which meant, Alex wasn't only dealing with the murder of his uncle but worrying about his guardian's ability to stay with him. As well as, his own impending death. Then he and his unit made the kid go through 10 days of hell because they felt they were too privileged to have a kid temporarily join their group.

 _I'm a dick,_ Wolf thought, sliding his hand down his face and having it rest on the backside or his neck.

"After Jack died. I'm pretty sure they used that kid, Tom, to get Alex back on another mission."

 _So, they use the people in Alex's life to get him to agree to missions…The kid has a protector's spirit._ Wolf understood the urge to protect.

He grew up with an alcoholic father. Being the eldest of three children, He found himself in between his father and his siblings often. His mother often shielded the younger kids as Wolf pushes his father back. He could still remember his mother's screams. _"Don't hurt them!"_

His two younger siblings were crying endlessly as he would use the moves he learned in wrestling practice to keep his father away. Often, this gave his mother the chance to run to the car with his siblings. She would drive away, leaving him to deal with his father. That was usually when it went badly.

At the time, he was smaller than his father. So, eventually, his father would be able to throw Wolf off him. That's when the beating began.

Later in life, when Wolf was older, much to his disgust, he had gained his father's temper. He started to go to the gym and took on American football as a way of dealing with his anger. As a result, he had gained an incredible amount of muscle. He was now bigger than his father.

The next time his father went after his mother in a drunken rage, Wolf beat him into the ground and before he knew it his mother was screaming at him to stop.

He had beaten his father to death.

The judge gave him two options: be sentenced as an adult and serve the time… or enlist in the SAS for four years.

So, at seventeen, he arrived at the Brecon Beacon post.

 _I may not be that different from Alex…,_ Wolf thought.

"Something needs to be done. We can't let this continue," Eagle said firmly.

Wolf snapped himself back to reality and focused on Will. This was abnormal. The Eagle he knew was a jokester. He always tried to lift the mood in a stressful situation.

 _It's gotten to everyone._

Wolf opened his mouth to say something when he noticed Ben deep in contemplation. "We have to be smart about it…and we have to be willing to accept the consequences," Ben said steadily. He looked up to meet Wolf's eyes.

Wolf nodded his head. _A couple lives for a few hundred. It was worth it. It's not as if they hadn't risked they're lives for other people before._

"If we take down the Academy, we'll be able to free Alex too," Snake said. "It'll be like the domino effect…I'm in."

"In," Eagle said with certainty.

"You have more experience in this field. You'll take the lead. We need a plan." Wolf gestured in Ben's direction.

"We need to collect more info. Report any information you collect to me." Ben walked into the center of the circle more to close distance. "Don't make a move without my say so."

"And what about me," a voice called from above.

Wolf jumped and jerked his head up so fast his neck popped. Alex was laying on top of the wall, thirty-five feet above them.

He was speechless.

"You should keep your voices down if you're gonna talk treason." Alex's arm dangled over the wall and traced a square into the walls material.

"How'd you get up there," Eagle called, looking thoroughly impressed.

Wolf watched Alex rolled off the wall. The agent stopped his fall halfway down by catching a ledge and then let himself fall the rest of the way. Alex touched the ground, bending his knees on impact. He turned to face the rest of the group.

"I ran up," Alex said, dusting himself off.

BEN POV

Wolf was gaping at Alex with an open mouth. Ben almost laughed but thought better of it.

Snake glanced at Eagle. "Okay…why were you up there?"

"I was trying to find undetected ways out of the Academy." This caught Ben's attention. Alex sat down on the grass and pulled a few blades from the earth.

"Were you successful," he asked eagerly.

Alex looked up at him and tilted his head. "What do you think?" A playful smile graced the young man's lips.

Ben huffed. _He's not going to tell specifics..._

"You guys should focus more on your lessons than on…other things." Alex continued to pull grass from the ground. Every once in a while, when he found a big blade, he would shred it in half.

Ben searched the young man's face. "What are you planning?"

Alex heaved out a heavy breath and stood up. "As head of this operation, I'm asking for your lesson plans. In the folder Lisa gave you…," Alex glanced at Eagle.

Eagle had a small blush creeping up his neck.

"You should have received details about the class you will be teaching. I want lesson plans given to me by the end of today. Since your class starts tomorrow, it's important to be prepared. I can't have my team members slacking off because of…other things. It'll…draw attention."

Ben pressed his lips together. "Alex…I'd rather you stayed out of this as much as possible."

Alex's eyebrow raised. "Are you fuckin' kidding me."

Ben's jaw muscles tightened. "Look. You're only 17 years old and-"

"And you're only 32. What's your point?"

 _Stubborn kid!_

"Look, you shouldn't-"

"be here? None of us should be here."

 _Smartass._ He needed to get through to this kid. Alex, for once, needed to let the adults handle things.

"There's so much you haven't experienced," Snake interjected.

 _Thank you,_ Snake _._

"I have so much more life to live? That's your argument. I hate to break it to you, but I'm basically a child soldier. I don't know any other way to live. I've been trained for this since birth. And I want to make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else."

"Alex. Our job is to protect her majesties subjects," Ben said. "We'll-"

"Have you ever thought about how much you have to live for, Ben?"

Ben felt himself freeze. He never really thought about it.

"Look at your own life. You're a talented musician. A college graduate. An effective businessman. And what about that girl! What's her name…" Alex paused, most likely for dramatic effect. "Marissa Johnsen… You know, she has a very special secret to tell you when you get home. Want me to tell you what it is?"

Ben was shocked.

 _Alex looked into me? What about their contract?... What secret?_

"She's pregnant," Alex said with a resoundingly flat voice.

Ben felt his face slip. He knew there was a look of incredulous disbelief on his face. Alex's face was stone. "What will she do when you don't come home?" Alex stood there looking at him.

Ben felt the world close in. _Pregnant. How?_ Of course, he knew how, but he'd thought if it ever happened he'd be in a position to quit.

"You're bluffing," Ben decided.

"So. What if I am," Alex countered. "You want Marissa to end up like your mother." Ben opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "Ben. Here's a little lesson on manipulation. "Those with the least to lose have the most to lose."

Ben snapped his mouth shut. _Alex would know. He had so little left to lose._

Visions of his girlfriend and his mother floated to the forefront of his mind.

His mother waging war on the military to get the life insurance after his father died and lost after not being able to afford a good lawyer.

Her cracked fingers and the tired slump of her shoulders after a long day put in at both her jobs.

Her huddled form crouched over the bills, trying to figure out how to make ends meet.

His mother's cries when she realized she would have to file bankruptcy and would be losing the house.

 _It's just a trick. He's pushing where it hurts to make a point._

Again, Ben saw visions of poverty and hardship. Only this time, Marissa was in the place of his mother and an unknown child took his place.

Ben's breathing hitched.

"Or, maybe… that child will end up like me," Alex said. His eyes had a pointed look to them. "You're a good agent, right Ben? Maybe your child can take over your job when you pass."

Ben gazed at Alex. A hoarse voice came out. "I just signed a 5-year contract…"

Alex closed his eye as if he was in pain. "Don't worry about it. Paperwork gets lost all the time." Ben breath hitched again. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He looked down quickly and rubbed the moisture out. Crying in front of his teammates wasn't something he was accustom to.

"Ben." Alex stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Focus on your lessons. Keep your head down."

Ben felt his head nod and he turned and walked back to the Academy.

ALEX POV

That wasn't very nice of him, playing on Ben's childhood trauma.

Alex watched the older agent trudge down the sidewalk. He felt badly, but he was right. He had to make Ben see how much he had to live for. People like him shouldn't be in espionage. Espionage was meant for people who had nothing to lose. People like Alex…At least, it was meant for people who could handle the loss.

"Do you guys have any lessons planned," Alex questioned the remaining group. Wolf, Snake, and Will were all staring at the ground. "No…?"

Wolf shook his head. "My lessons are less of lessons and more physical fitness classes. I was going to head straight into it like what we did with you at Brecon Beacon."

"Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not normal, Wolf. You should probably ease into it unless you're getting a feel or their physical capabilities."

"I know you're not normal. They aren't either."

"You're wrong." Snake and Will glanced at each other. "They are normal kids. Normal kids that been recruited to enter the world of espionage. Every child you've set eyes on would jump at the chance to be a hero." Alex watched Eagle fidget. "Now, I am sure that the government did their research, but I am equally sure they don't know want it takes to be a child spy."

"Why do you say that," Wolf asked.

"A child needs more than just smarts and physical ability to be an agent. They need wit, observation skills, resourcefulness, a wide variety of knowledge about plant, animals, and climates around the world. They also need to be able to withstand pain and a great deal of stress. That depends on your character. I could go on, but that will take hours." Alex stopped and sighed. His face grew heavy. It seemed as though lines appeared on his face making him look twice his age. "The point is because children are not fully developed, both physically and mentally, they cannot withstand the pressures of espionage. I don't plan on there being many students that pass my exams. But…It won't matter. What I test them for will not compare to the real exam." Alex pointed to the wall, indicating the outside. "About ninety-seven percent of the kids that pass my tests will die within twenty-four hours of their first mission. Two percent will go mentally insane. The other one percent will turn out like me. Ruthless and bloodthirsty. Unable to trust anyone. Suspicious of everyone and unable to communicate with those of their own age." Alex paused. A furrow in his brow as if he was thinking deeply. "And then they will go insane."

A bleak silence followed his words.

"So…you're going to go insane," Eagle asked.

Alex looked surprised. "No, Eagle. I've already had my mental breakdown. I am already insane. Why do you think I can withstand so much." A laugh issued from Alex's mouth. "I broke when I when on my first mission. Being put in a tank with a man-of-war can have that effect on you." He stopped laughing. "The only difference between me and the students is that my insanity makes me capable of doing the job. Their insanity will most likely make them incapable of doing anything."

Another long pause, All the men contemplated his words.

"I want you guys to keep your heads down too… Don't do anything stupid. When the time comes, I'll let you know what your jobs are." Alex confirmed with each soldier that they would obey their commands before continuing on.

"Good. Now, I'm off to watch a class. You guys need to work on your plans. Remember, I want the layout of two weeks of lessons by tonight."


	9. Behind Enemy Lines

Thanks so much for your support. I've gotten a few more reviews that I'm super excited about. Two of the reviews are from the same person:)

Lydia2210 said, "This is an amazing story! Really good! I will be waiting for your update!" She also said, "Amazing chapter! Thanks for updating! Don't keep us waiting too long for more!"

Lydia2210 thank you so much for the support. I promise I'm putting chapters up as fast as I can.

LadyOfManyLands said, "Cool story love it. Keep up the good work. May the Three Friends smile upon your path."

First off, I love your username. You must be a fabulous human being. Thank you for your support. It really does mean a lot to me. Now for my question...Who are the three friends? I've googled it but didn't really get anything...If you could solve this mystery for me that would be great!

Jess.a said," You really need to update more. This story is so good! It's amazing how close you got Alex to how he is in the book as I found writing about him is quite hard."

Thank you. Quite honestly, I didn't really try to get Alex character from the book to match the character in my fanfiction. I wrote out a bunch of characteristics that I thought the older Alex Rider would have after being in MI6 for a couple years and has nearly given up the notion he would ever be able to live a normal life. I'm glad that you think my version of Alex is so close to the original. It gives me some really good feedback.

Guest said, "Love this story! You're a brilliant writer with an amazing story idea, I look forward to the next chapter!"

You're too magnanimous! lol. Thank you so much for the compliment. And sorry for making you wait so long for my next chapter.

Well here it is. My ninth chapter of Cold Hearted.

* * *

Chapter 9: Behind Enemy Lines

Alex slipped into the back of a noisy classroom. The kids chattered happily amongst themselves. The noise volume was defining. It would be impossible to discern as one noise from another without being up close and personal.

Alex was reminded of his old school. He had been pretty popular until he stopped showing up regularly. Bruises, other obvious injuries, and lack of sleep had made him the object of inaccurate rumors and gossip. It didn't take long the rumors grow8. The result being that he became an outcast.

He honestly did try to go to school as often as possible. However, gradually, he gave up. Jack talked to the school about his attendance. Even though Alex had proven he could keep up with the curriculum, his attendance left something to be desired. As a result, Jack arranged for him to do a homeschooling program through the school on the condition that he attend whenever he can.

Alex had to admit he took advantage of it. Meaning he almost never attended. He couldn't stand the stares or the judgment of his peers. Especially when he had just got done saving their lives. _The ungrateful little twats…I mean, if they knew…But there was no point in pondering that._

"Settle down." An older gentleman took his place at the front of the classroom. _This must be Mr. Warner_ , Alex thought. He looked like the older version of Mr. Rogers. The main character from the discontinued television show for American children. He leaned heavily on a cane. The handle was shaped like a crow.

"Now, if you have read the assignment, you would know the topic for today's lesson." Mr. Warner clasped the cane with both hands in front of him. "Can anyone tell me what today's topic is?"

No one raised their hand. Many of the children glanced around to see if someone would raise their hand.

Hesitantly, A hand raised. Alex raised his eyebrow in interest as he followed the hand the owner.

Tarren was in the middle of the group of students and by herself. The previous night the two girls had stuck together like glue. They made themselves into a package deal, or so it seemed. The lack of her sister, Erika, seemed to be a momentous occasion for Alex.

It was amazing how much the two girls looked alike. Their personalities and the way they parted their hair were the only two ways Alex could tell them apart. Alex scanned the students again to see if any other his other charges were in the crowd.

"The chapter was over the psychology of lying. Are we going to be talking about how to tell if someone is lying or how to not get caught lying?" Tarren sounded unsure.

"We will be discussing ways to tell someone's tale. That's right. Tomorrow we'll be discussing how to lie effectively." With a click of his cane, Mr. Warner walked along the crowd of children. "Can anyone tell me what a tale is."

"It's a physical response indicating that a person is lying," a kid near Alex said.

"Good," Mr. Warner said. Alex detected a hint of mock enthusiasm. "Everyone has a different tale. It's your job to figure out what it is. If you can master it, tale telling will be one of the most useful skills you have on information collecting missions."

Mr. Warner stopped, facing Alex. "We have a guest speaker. Agent Rider. I was hoping you would help me with a demonstration." Like a wave, every head snapped in his direction.

A knot formed in the pit of Alex's abdomen. His gut began the turn. Alex's instincts kicked in.

He gave this feeble old man a once over. There was something dangerous about this man. His eyes didn't match his appearance.

The entire time since arriving at the Academy, Alex had to constantly remind himself that the people here were supposed to not match their persona. But his guy was different. Alarm bells sounded. A dawning sense of danger swelled the balloon in Alex's chest.

There was a reason this man requested his presence on his first day on the job.

Alex chewed on the inside of his lower lip. _Inviting someone in one their first day, before they had a chance to find their place in the system…It would be a good way to assess that way someone worked._

"Of course, Mr. Warner." Alex pushed himself off the wall he'd been resting on and walked with Warner to the front of the class. Once they stopped, Warner gave Alex a slip of paper with instructions on it. Alex raised his eyebrows at the delivery.

 _So,_ Alex thought. _He wants to play it this way._ Alex regulated his body language and suppressed the head shake he wanted to do. _A lesson about tales, huh? It's a good cover up for the students. But it gave everything away. It was obvious to anyone else._

Alex followed the instructions. He grabbed a marker and started to write a list on the board.

 _I'll have to do some research on Warner._

"There are some tales that are more common than others. One is the changing of the voice's pitch. Some people use certain words to distance themselves from the truth. Sometimes body language does not match their words. Another tale is the direction of their eyes. Some people look to the left when lying or they may stare at you too much to assure themselves you're believing their lie. Some people pause a lot during their story as they try to construct details for their story."

Alex finished his task. He put the marker down and smiled. On the board he had written a number of truths about himself:

I have never been to Iceland.

I love the Manchesters.

I don't speak more than 11 languages.

I love school.

Going to space has been one of my recently accomplished dreams.

I love dogs.

"Agent Rider has written a list of things about him. Raise your hands, choose from the list, and determine if it's a lie."

 _This might be a little fun._

Eagerly, almost every hand went up. This included Tarren's. Her was raised tentatively barely clearing her head. He would have to avoid picking on her. It's better that I don't sh _ow any attachments._

Alex chose a boy in the front.

"The one about space is a lie. It's too easy."

"You're wrong." He saw the boy's eyes widen.

The kid had taken the bait. For most people, if you told them you had been to space, they wouldn't believe you. He was almost sure that most of the class wouldn't believe him due to the ridiculous nature of the truth. Hopefully, this would cause the kids to over analyze Alex's body language in the attempt to find a tale that wasn't there.

Alex watched Warner from the corner of his eye. From the man's posture, he wasn't buying it.

Alex chose another kid.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a girl breathing oddly. She drew breath in slowly and released it just as slow. Her hand was placed on the underside of her rib cage. It looked like she was trying not to vomit.

 _If she's not feeling well she should go home._

But something about the girl's behavior struck him as odd. She trying to be too low key about her illness. She sat at the back of the class and she was as close to the door as feasibly possible without separating herself from the group.

The group of students in front of her seemed to form an irregular semicircle around this girl. The row of students sat straighter then what was considered normal, creating a barrier between the teacher and the girl.

Another peculiarity was the girl's appearance. She had a full face of make-up on and her hair was done. But her clothes were baggy. The cloth loomed over her figure and reveal nothing that would attract interest. It was an irregularity. Teenage girls tended to dress to point out their best features and if they weren't successful it was at least obvious they tried. This girl seemed to be doing the exact opposite.

The overkill was the poncho. Her greying sweatpants didn't go with it in the slightest.

The girl's make-up showed evidence that she was the type of girl who took great care in her appearance. But here she was in class only half ready for the day…

Alex himself had used larger, baggier clothes to hide his scars and injuries from his classmates when he attended school. _Had someone been hurting her?_

"Iceland is too specific. You probably went there on a mission."

"Wrong again."

Each an item on his list was addressed. Every kid seemed determined to catch Alex in a lie. Some of the kids even argued with him. Finally, every truth in his list had been addressed, except one.

"You hate dogs!"

"I don't. I hope to have a German Shepard one day."

"That's cheating! None of them were lies."

Alex laughed. "As an agent, you'll have to conceal a lot. That's why it's so important to keep as truthful as possible. People tend to sense deceit. Even if they don't know you lied they will become wary of you with time. So, mixing your character with truths about your personal life helps make a human connection between you and your alias. This helps you convince the people you need to deceive, and potentially save your life and the mission."

"Agent Rider! You've taught my next lesson," Mr. Warner said. The man looked grumpily at him. The students laughed.

Alex threw Mr. Warner an apologetic look. "Sorry." He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

The entire time Alex had been giving his demonstration, Warner's mood had darkened, obviously not very pleased with Alex's game. Halfway through, Alex had smiled at Warner. "You'll have to do better than that," he said. The kid who had guessed how many languages he spoke had given a defeated sigh. But Warner's eyes widened with intensity before settling into a hateful glare.

Mr. Warner shook his head. "I guess I should have known you'd deceive my students by leading them in false directions."

"Don't worry. This'll give them experience when they come across an agent from another organization. Those are the tricky liars." Alex winked at the class. A few of the girls smiled at him. "Aren't they, Mr. Warner?" Alex gave the man a pleasant smile. It only served to make the mans face sour.

"That's all I have for today. You're dismissed."

The kids filed out of the classroom.

Once again, a large number of kids stood in front the girl made her way out the door, completely blocking her from view. _Definitely not a coincidence._

Alex turned to Mr. Warner. "I truly am sorry for ruining your next lesson. It wasn't my intention." He nodded apologetically. _Keep the formalities going._

"Of course, it wasn't, Agent Rider." The gentleman tapped his cane on the side of Alex's shoes. "You never mean for things to happen. They just do." Alex felt the same tug in his gut that he experienced when the teacher invited Alex to demonstrate his tale. "Tell me, Agent. Are you going to pull the same trouble here that you pull with Allen Blunt?"

Alex's muscles tensed. Understanding dawned on him. _This is the reason why Adley hadn't tried to put an end to the Academy before. He was being watched._ "I don't recall giving him any trouble."

"My cousin speaks often of your reluctance to serve your country and the boneheaded ways you try to make his life…difficult."

Alex couldn't help the smile that tugged its way onto his face...

Just before Jack died, Alex broke into the Royal and General Bank and greased every doorknob and drawer handle with butter. He also wrote in sharpie the many way's Blunt had blackmailed him into missions and Alex's own personal opinions of the man. One of which described exactly how far the stick up Blunt's butt was in inches.

 _So, that got to him, huh?_

"I can't recall ever making Mr. Blunt's life difficult." Warner's eyebrow twitched. "As for my loyalty to my country. I would say it has no bounds. As a collected group, my loyalty to England's people is as strong as my uncle's. Now… the loyalty I hold towards those in positions of government and authority is different. My loyalty to them is specifically measured by their loyalty to me." Alex gave Warner a bright smile. His eyebrow twitched again. "I'd say that's a fair exchange, don't you?" Another twitch.

Warner frowned at Alex. "I'm going to be as clear to you as I was to the other Agents at this Academy. I may be a teacher, but I report directly to my cousin." Alex felt the bicep in his right arm clench. He stopped the reaction before his body consciously made a fist. "If I feel you aren't fulfilling your duty to MI6," The withering old man put emphasis on MI6. "I promise you will regret it."

Alex let his smile falter. "You perceive disloyalty from someone accidentally screwing up your lesson. Mr. Warner, I promise you. I will be loyal to my country. I would never turn a blind eye to someone in need of my help. It simply isn't my nature." Warner's lips puckered as if he was going to say something. "You may not have heard this from your dear cousin, but I resigned myself to my fate a while ago. I will always be here, waiting, and I'll always appear when there is a wrong to be made right." Alex saw Warner's jaw tighten. "You can count on my allegiance to the people."

"You won't get away special treatment! Just because you're a celebrity to the students and other teachers does not mean you will have privileges," Warner snapped, bursting a gasket.

"I never thought that I did. But it's good to know that I'm so… well known…" Alex gave Warner a snide smile. "It may come in handy for a change."

Alex left the room, leaving behind the flabbergasted old man.

Quickly, Alex got ahold of his surroundings. The students from Warner's class had all disappeared into the streams of students going to their next class. Warner's warning tugged on his gut again. _Shutting down this Academy isn't going to go well if I have to deal with Blunt 2.0._ Alex headed towards the administrative building. If Warner was as forward with Alex as he was with the rest of the teaching body, there was probably a reason why no one tried to put a stop to this madness. _What are other teachers reporting to Blunt?_

After talking to the Headmaster, Alex had lolled himself into a false sense of security. He had imagined he would have allies that were working towards the same goal as himself. But that simply wasn't true. Even for those that agreed with him, there was the possibility of betrayal.

There would be those that would flip at a toss of a coin if it meant they would be harmed in by an opposing force. Then, there would be others that would help him put a stop to using children as MI6 agents. However, he couldn't forget that there were those who weren't opposed to the idea of using children as agents.

He knocked on the headmaster's office and opened. Adley sat behind his desk across from a girl looking severely guilty.

"Student files and Class registries," Alex said sharply.

Adley pointed vaguely to a door behind him looking a little startled. Alex strode to the door, but it was locked. "Key."

"Hold on." Adley fumbled for his drawer and started to search for the right key in a jumbled mess. Alex grew impatient. I walk to the girl and pulled a bobby pin from her hair and quickly made a Torsion wrench and hook pick.

The door swung open. The door swung open to reveal a file room larger the Adley's office.

"Adley, which one holds class registrations." Alex heard the headmaster fumble around his office. Alex peered into the office. Adley seemed to be trying to wrap things up with the girl.

"You." Alex pointed at the girl. "What did you do?"

Once again Alex received a startled reaction. "I broke into the academy's administrative grading system and changed my grades."

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Impressive… Don't do it again." Alex waved the girl out of the office.

"The class registries are over here." Adley pointed at several filing cabinets.

Alex skimmed over the letters on the filing cabinets until he found the letter W. He wrenched open the drawer and pulled out Warner's file. He sifted through the file until he found the physiology class. Warner's mocking face stared back at him from the file, as well as 15 other faces. One, in particular, stood out: Cheryl Deen.

Alex put the file back together. "Student Records."

"Here." Adley looked bewildered.

Cheryl Deen, Cheryl Deen, Cheryl Deen…

He pulled her file. Nothing. She wasn't very special. There was a note made by the Academy doctor that indicated that the girl's food intake had increased, and her physical performance had taken a dive. Her endurance wasn't what it use to be. The doctor concluded Cheryl was depressed. She was required to spend time with the Academy counselor to help her depression. As far as sessions have gone, Cheryl hadn't attended a single one.

Alex flipped back to the front of Cheryl's file and scanned the page. Eagle was her dormitory mentor.

He couldn't shake this girl. Something was off. He didn't feel the girl was threatening. Instead, a familiar clawing panic arose from within Alex. An intense, raw emotion jeopardized his calm demeanor, urging an animalistic protective instinct to pressurized its way out of his chest.

Alex resisted the impulse to go find the girl, grab her and run.

Alex sighed. He snapped the file shut and replaced it.

Adley watched Alex grimly. "You met Warner."

"Yeah." They both regarded each other. "Any more like him?"

"A few. He's the worst. He has the best…connections."

"I see."

Alex shifted and breathed. He put the girl out of his mind. "You know…ever since I found out my uncle had trained me… to be an MI6 agent when I was a child… without my knowledge, I've had this dream. It's recurring. In the dream, I'd hit him with a crowbar. It's not always him. Sometimes the person I'd hit would be someone else. Usually, someone I faced off against on my missions. But as time when on, the person I'd hit became constantly one person… Mr. Blunt… He'd be screaming and crying for help. And you know… halfway through the dream, I'm pretty sure it became more about killing him than it ever was about protecting myself…."

Adley's eyes flickered to the floor. The lids of his eyes made his gaze smaller. Adley's eyes flickered from Alex to the floor repeatedly. The headmaster tried to make eye contact but found he couldn't.

Alex leaned his head up against one of the filing cabinets and closed his eyes.

He would have to be very careful. It was best he didn't directly involve anyone in his plans. Everyone needed to be left in the dark.

"I'll start the first phase of my exams on Monday."


	10. Let the Exams Begin

Hey Guys!

Thanks so much for your support. I really appreciate it. I'm up to 10 reviews. And last month I've had over a thousand views. Isn't that exciting.

HeirOfMany Lands said, "Good story. I LOVE Alex so much! You are a great author. Keep up the good work. May the Three Friends smile upon your path."

First off, I'm not sure if this is LadyOfManyLands under another name (in which case the phrase "May the Three Friends smile upon your path" mystery has been solved) or some little prick (not really. lol. I love you) trying to play on my confusion. In which case, you sir, are an asshole. And a little too late. I solved that mystery. I now know the secret of the Three Friends. Do you?

BWaahahahahahahahaahahahahaha!

Anyway, things are going to start picking up steam. There's gonna be a lot of heartache and drama. Alex may even get laid. You never know. Maybe I'll leave him with blue balls (is that one word or two?).

I've also started developing another story. I don't think I'll post anything until I finish writing this one though. I like working on things one at a time. But if any of you like the Kakashi-Sakura pairing, please let me know. I'm thinking of doing a unique spin on the time traveling phenomena. You know, the one where Sakura is pulling or sent into the past to fix something and falls head over heels in love with young Kakashi. I want to work on my humor. So I'll need a bunch of ideas:)

By the way... Do you guys think my story is funny? I'm not sure...I think I'm more on the serious side. But I'd like to develop humor in my writing.

Anyway, here is the 10th chapter of Cold Hearted (I may end up changing the name)

* * *

CHAPTER TEN: LET THE EXAMS BEGIN

The first exam lasted two days. It would test their endurance. It would test how much were they willing to push themselves to complete a mission. Often in missions that went array, an agent would have to go on the run in the effort to stay ahead of an enemy until MI6 could pull them out of the field and smoothed things over. Being on the run was exhausting. Many time Alex was forced into fleeing from an enemy. It usually pushed him to the brink of his physical capabilities.

The point of these exams were to separate the weak from the strong. These pre-trials were to show what the kids were truly capable of becoming agents. There was no reason to test those who would obviously fail.

Alex glanced at a hardback novel, the source of inspiration for the first half of the physical exam. The popular dystopian novel had been an interesting read until the fuckin love triangle interrupted the plot. _The girl didn't even seem very interested in either of the guys anyway._ **(Author's Note: 5 Brownie points to those who can guess what novel Alex was reading)** Alex placed the book on the shelf. Since being at the Academy, Alex had requested more items from him home. It was evident he would be spending the rest of his teenage years here. There was no point in living with the minimal.

The preparations Alex had asked the Headmaster for were prepared and all students 6 months short of 14 and older were waiting in the western fields. All students under the age requirement had been given two days off and were confined to the dorm building.

 _Some of the more active kids will have cabin fever._

Alex grabbed his coat and head out of his room. It was time to start eliminating the students.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex arrived at the West field. Several Teachers including K-unit and Ben were present. Every single one of them had a stun gun and a pack of rations. The students were lined up like soldiers. The report he read said there was 143 student who fit his age requirement. His goal was to cut the number in half.

He stood in front of the formation of students.

A female teacher handed him a Megaphone. "MI6 administrative have asked me and your teachers to put those of you over the age of 13 and a half through a series of exams. Depending on whether you pass these exams determines if you will continue in this program. You are expected to do your best. These exams will determine your future in MI6."

Alex clicked off the megaphone and looked in k-units general direction. They held their stun guns apprehensively. Eagle looked especially nervous. He clicked the megaphone back on. "One of your exams starts right now." A wave of muttering flowed through the student population. "If all of you would turn to look to the south, west, east, and north you'll see packs. These packs have all the supplies you'll need to survive for two days." Alex paused, assessing the student's reactions. "More often then not, missions don't go the way they were planned. It's important to be prepared for the worst. There will be times you're left on your own to survive in unknown circumstances. And more then likely, someone or a group of people will be coming after. The trick is to survive long enough for aid to pull you out of the mission and to a safe house." Silence built up in layers as the stunned students started back at him. "This exam is meant to replicate those circumstances. You have to survive for five days without an assassin—represented by the teachers behind me—shooting you with a stun gun." Alex waved his hand at the teachers behind him. "All teachers you see before you are experienced field agents. Their goal is to eliminate all of you." Alex grabbed his own stun gun from the same female teacher who'd given him the megaphone. "If you're hit wait for the effects to were off and report to the doctor's office. After you've checked out you will be sent to your dorm where you can start packing. Remain in your dorms until receiving further orders from your dormitory mentor." Out of the corner of his eye, Alex saw one of the younger boys start to shake. "Those of you who try to pretend you didn't get hit when the stun needle pierces the skin it releases a harmless dye. Everyone who takes this exam will undergo a complete physical assessment. It doesn't matter if you passed or not. So, there's no point in trying to fool anyone. If you're hit, you're dead." Teachers were tightening their hold on their guns. A few students were nodding at him. "The end of the exam will take place on the fifth day at the bell indicating lunch. An announcement will be made after the bell to eliminate confusion. Does everyone understand?" There was a rumble in the crowd as a reply.

"There are a couple rules. One, no one is allowed in the Dormitory building. Two, do not maim your fellow agents to give yourself leverage. Three, you're allowed to retaliate against the 'assassins' in any way you deem necessary just short of killing them."

Alex nodded at the teacher. "You have a 15-minute head start. Your exam starts now." Alex turned off the megaphone and readied his stun gun.

Students scattered. Well, most of them. There were quite a few that stood there staring at Alex and the rest of the teachers like they couldn't quite understand what they just herd. Alex took out his phone and snapped a photo. These students were automatically eliminated.

By the end of the fifteen minutes, every able-minded student had collected their pack and disappeared into the heavily wooded forest. Alex signaled to the teachers to move in. Giving K-unit another signal, Alex waved them to him. "Collect the kids in the field and get their names. Mark their left hands with an X and then escort them to their dormitories. They have been eliminated. Come back and join the hunt when you're done."

He couldn't deny it. _This was going to be fun._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

BEN POV

Ben was picking his way through the forest. It was nearing the end of the first day of the exam and he had already eliminated seven kids. If this exam had been and true-life event, the first couple hour would have been a bloodbath. The kids who were hit with stun darts where the ones who panicked. They either froze, started crying or screaming. Some kids ran in a straight line instead of remembering to weave through the tree. This made an easier target. Then there were the kids that were simply unlucky. One kid Ben shot had tripped over a tree root. When the kid turned to face Ben, his butt still in the dirt, the kid let out a sigh and him to get it over with. Without hesitation, Ben shot the kid, temporarily knocking him out with the tranquilizer.

 _This is one intense game of hide and seek. We're basically hunting these kids._

Which, essentially, was what this exam was. Alex wasn't going easy. In the earpiece Alex had given all the 'assassins', Alex had confirmed that within the first few hours of the exam over fifty students had been eliminated.

Now that the remaining kids had gotten into the grove of Alex's 'game', many of the kids had taken to hiding and only moving when absolutely necessary. The problem with this plan was sooner or later these kids were going to get hungry. Alex made sure no food was put in the bags. Actually, many of the kids were probably figuring out by now that the packs they were dead weight. There was nothing in those pack that would help them.

He could only imagine some of those kid's frustration.

 _This exam was going a little too well._

But, as Ben looked around there was nothing to be seen. Over 93 kids remained in the exam.

Alex wanted at minimum 70 kids remaining. In other words, at least 23 more kids needed to be eliminated. That should be easy enough. Essentially, it was a bit too easy.

 _These kids aren't agent material at all._

There was a movement to his left. Ben continued on his way pretending to not see. After confirming the body didn't belong to a teacher, Ben shot hitting his target. The body fell to the ground. _Eight._

He felt bad. But this was better than having these kids out on missions.

He was pretty sure Alex was showing these kids what it was like to be terrified. None of those kids wanted to be tranquilized and left unconscious on the forest floor.

The entire exam was rather sadistic if Ben really thought about it. He tried not to think about it too much. As much as Ben worried about the teenage spy, he still didn't want to know entirely what was going on in the young man's head.

Ben watched the girl he shot as he walked passed. Her irises disappeared towards the back of his head.

He was sure that if it weren't for Alex's hero complex and his tendency to be a bleeding heart, Alex would have become a psychopath by now. It thoroughly impressed him that Alex was able to keep up the façade of an agent when his own personality cared a little too much about the justice of it all.

 _He's too good at what he does. How can he just push his own feelings aside to see the object of the mission succeed?_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

WOLF POV

All the children had run to the forest and condensed themselves. It made it incredibly easy to pick them off.

Wolf glanced at the teenager flopped in the grass. The boy had a book in one hand and shielded his eyes from the sun with the other.

While the other teachers had decided to go in after the children, he decided to cover the open area. Every once in a while, a child would pop out of the forest to be gunned down. However, after the first day, it seemed to of spread that a guard was stationed outside the forest.

Meanwhile, Alex had spent the entire exam passed out in the grass, reading, and snacking on pretzels. His stun gun had been put on safety and been left forgotten in the grass five feet from where he lay. He hadn't bothered to participate in the exam passed his introductory speech. Alex would mutter into his headset and make tally marks and names in his notebook whenever a child was eliminated. But that was the extent of the teenager's involvement.

At one point, Alex had taken to weaving long blades of grass together to form a rather beautifully designed ball. Wolf was in the middle of admiring it when Alex had chucked it at him and told him to get back to work before turning over for a nap.

Wolf rotated the grass-weaved ball in his hand. He hadn't hit a kid in hours. It was nearly the end of the exam and, just as Alex had predicted, half the students had been shot and removed from the program.

Wolf glanced at the campus. He could just barely make out the buses shuttling the kids out. Alex had radioed to the headmaster, telling him to start preparation to remove the eliminated student from the Academy grounds. Several busses had already left.

If the MI6 administrators were true to their word, the children would be placed in foster care. MI6 would cut all ties as long as the kids never spoke of their experiences at the academy.

Wolf watched Alex flip a page.

 _Hopefully, MI6 doesn't expect a ton of underage spies._ The way Alex was going, he intended only for a handful of the original 143 students to pass the series of exams.

When Alex had been explaining his plan to the teachers some of them had pointed out that MI6 had wanted a selection of underage agents. Alex agreed and said that having a variety of underage spies would be useful but pointed out that MI6 also wanted their young agents to be successful. After that, the teachers took Alex's instructions and followed his lead.

The bell sounded. Both him and Alex looked in the direction of Campus and then at the forest.

The exam had ended.

Alex grabbed his notebook and counted up his tally marks. A few teachers radioed in giving reports of their last marks. "fifty-six remain." Alex's eyes flickered up to meet Wolf's.

Wolf shook his head. _I guess that's better than 143._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

TULIP JONES

Alex stood in front of the desk. The boy was stone-faced. His feet were together. Hands at his side. His chin was level with the ground as he looked forward, effectively avoiding her and Mr. Blunts gaze.

The boy's soldierly posture caused a lump to form in her throat.

Having Alex as an agent has done wonders for their operations but the use of a child made her nauseous. She would put an end to this. But she had to play her cards carefully. She would have to wait for her time.

"You eliminated more than half the students within a month Rider," Mr. Blunt said cryptically. "If we count the kids under 14 then you have eliminated more the three-fourths of the student body from the program." Tulip saw Alex's jaw set. "Care to explain your reasons for eliminating so many candidates."

Tulip sucked harder on her peppermint. It was a nervous tick she needed to overcome, but it was one she felt made her more human.

"I felt that 14 was an appropriate age to introduce students to their first mission. Before the age of 14 teenagers aren't able to endure the mental and physical strain of an agent's lifestyle. I had my first mission when I was 14. I am sure that I was given the mission a year earlier I would have died. There is a lot of physical development between the teenage years. Muscle mass, speed, endurance are all qualities that are needed to complete a mission. A 13-year-old cannot complete missions successful because their bodies have not yet developed these qualities. As for the ability to mentally withstand a mission. That varies from person to person. It's often based on personality and past experiences. 14 years of life experience isn't very much. But, I have determined through my own experiences that it is still possible for students to be mentally capable of undergoing strenuous missions."

Tulip glanced at Mr. Blunt from the corner of her eye.

"I understand. It was intuitive of you to put an age limit. However, I'd like for you to explain why you eliminated half the students above the age limit in as little as two days."

"I didn't eliminate any students in their 2-day exam." Mr. Blunt raised an eyebrow, prompting the teenage spy to explain further. "Mr. Blunt, I set the parameters of the exam, but I didn't take part. I felt I shouldn't interfere in the exam. As you have pointed out in our last meeting, I am not very thrilled with the idea of more spies like myself." Alex's eyes were cold and distant. The soldier act was still in place. "I wanted to make absolutely sure I followed your orders. That is why I did not take part in the exams aside from the initial planning and overseeing of the exam. I enlisted the help of former agents, teachers at the school, and K-unit to act as the 'bad guys'. They were the only ones who eliminated the students. I surveyed the exam from a distance using a radio to confirm eliminations as they were made."

Alex placed a notebook and recording on the desk. "Both the notebook and recording are records of the exam. In the notebook, you'll find my summary and notes of the exam. The recording has all conversation that was held through my radio. Every teacher, including myself, was to report on the same channel. You can listen to the entire exam if you wish."

Blunt took up the recording and turned it in his hands. "I see. So those students who were eliminated were truly unfit to be agents?" Blunt's gaze never left Alex.

"I believe so. If you wish I complied a list of the teachers who helped in the exam. I can have them report their eliminations directly to you."

"I've already got their reports. I want your opinion." Tulip stopping sucking her peppermint.

"I believe so."

"So, the physical exam is done," Tulip said.

"No." Alex took a breath. He had noticed Blunt's dead gaze had intensified. "That was part one. Part two will test their ability to fight."

"Will you be giving the exam yourself."

"No. I won't be allowing the teachers to help either."

Blunt leaned back in his chair. "You'll be having them fight each other?"

"No. I want to give the students a taste of a fight outside the classroom. I want them to face off against someone whose intent in to hurt them. I believe if I where to place them in a situation were teachers and peers were the opposing fighter that the student wouldn't produce results authentic enough for me to accurately determine that student can hold up in a real fight." Alex licked his lips. "I believe that emotions on both sides would produce false results. A teacher doesn't want to harm their student. A student doesn't want to harm their peer."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'm suggesting that you allow me to take the students on a supervised field trip to the cities underground."

Mr. Blunt leaned back.

Tulips heart beat faster. It was brilliant. Alex eliminated himself from the exam once again and gave each kid a chance at a real-life experience. The test would be determined if the student won the fight.

Although, Tulip was sure that Alex was trying to eliminate as many children as possible. Why else would his tests be so cruel?

She glanced at Mr. Blunt. He was staring back at Alex. His mouth set firm. "I'll allow it. You'll take Mr. Warner and Mr. Adley with you. I assume you'll be tasting the remaining students in groups?"

"Yes."

"Then you're dismissed."

Tulip watched Alex turn. The boy stepped through the office door once again. Her heart sunk once again as she remembered that it would not be the last time the boy would leave the office.


	11. Hot Chocolate and Heaven

**As you guys might have noticed. I changed the name of the story and I also changed the story description. I didn't feel the title fit the story very well. I also felt there was a better way to describe the story then what I have in the original description.**

 **This is my longest chapter yet. Honestly, the chapters are probably going to get longer. I did think of cutting this chapter in two and adding more details, but I felt like the chapters would have become boring. So, I decided against it.**

 **I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out. I do have the chapter outline written and organized. It shouldn't take me long. It really depends on my school load.**

 **The answer to last chapters question (What book was the inspiration for Alex's first Physical Exam) the answer is Hunger Games. Yay!**

 **Anyway. Let me know what you guy's think. Am I getting too redundant? I'm always looking for feedback. Seriously, even if it's a minor detail, tear me a new one. Please help me improve.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: HOT CHOCOLATE AND HEAVEN**

 **ALEX POV**

Alex walked through the desert. His feet hit the cold sand under the blistering sun. The light showed through the dark misty sky.

He looked around. Heaven stood there. Her concerned face peering at him through the darkness. Her face lit with the rays from the only source of light in the wasteland Alex found himself in. Dark shadows contrasted horribly with the yellow tint of her skin from the blazing sun. Her eyes opened wide with panic.

"Alex." She said. Her mouth stretched wide as the words came out. She was yelling at him, but her voice came out soft and muffled. It was almost as if she were miles away. Suddenly, the ground between them disappeared rapidly, pulling the two of them together so their faces were inches apart.

"Wake up," she whispered.

Alex closed and re-opened his eyes.

His naked skin touched the cold material of a doctors surgical table. Men with white masks surrounded him. They stared down at him. Each had an emotion that was scientifically cold.

"Give me a scalpel."

Alex tried to lift himself off the table to make a run for it. The restraints made it impossible.

His breathing sped up. He couldn't get away.

Another doctor finished taping the sensors to his body. _When had he started to do that?_ Alex's mind whirled around. Had he been so distracted by the word scalpel that he has somehow missed what the other doctor had been doing.

With horror, Alex watched the scalpel being handed to the man on his right side. The man took the instrument in his hand with familiarity and touched it to Alex's chest.

"Don't worry Alex. We'll figure out what's wrong with you."

The scalpel was pressed into his skin and, slowly, the skin split apart as the blade was pulled down the length of his chest.

Alex was blinded as sheer pain blocked all other senses. He could only feel the scalpel's clean incision.

Alex gasped for air and sat up in his bed. He clutched at his chest, at the scar that marked the power the scalpel's blade had over him at that moment of his life. It ached and stung. Alex could still remember the immense pain of that night. He'd never experienced anything like it before.

After slowing his breathing, the parchness of his throat began to bother him. _I need water._ He threw the bed sheets off and started for the bathroom. But before he got there he noticed the small form peering at him from the floor between the couches of his sitting room.

"Piper. What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare," she said. Her bright eye's stared at Alex. "You had a nightmare too." Her innocent eyes seemed to peer into his soul. It made him uncomfortable.

Alex regarded the girl.

 _Did I react violently?_ Jack had told him that she had tried waking him from his dreams once. The effort resulted in him clutching her neck in the attempt to suffocate her. She had just pulled herself from his grasp in time for him to wake up. She had refused to tell him what had happened for days after the incident. But after Jack had told him, he began to slide his dresser in front of his door at night to stop her from coming in.

Piper's wide eyes were intent on him. Red hair, messy from sleep, fell down her back.

 _She shouldn't be here. She should have parents that love and dote on her._ "Can you breathe in your sleep? You looked like you couldn't breathe." _That's too innocent a question to come from a spy's mouth. She's too young. I can't let this happen to her._ Alex rubbed the scar.

After a year, the sting of the scar and the nightmares still had its grip on him. The scar pulsated. The hardened tissue stretched across his chest, making breathing uncomfortable.

"I can breathe, "Alex replied. The discomfort intensified as he let a brief moment of silence accumulate between him and the child. "What was your nightmare about?"

Piper frowned at him. Her forehead wrinkled and the dimples in her cheeks deepened as she pursed her lips. "A marshmallow was trying to squash me."

A moment of shock swept over Alex before he felt the sudden need to laugh. _How… normal._ He kept his smile small as he surveyed the girl. "That is scary. You've got my nightmare beat."

Piper nodded at him seriously in agreement.

"How does a mug of hot chocolate sound."

The suggestion made her frown flip a one-eighty. Alex led piper out of his room and to the snack bar, where he fixed himself and piper a mug. Piper chatted happily as she waited. He told him all about her friends and what she was learning in school. She really liked art class. Watercolors and oil paints were, apparently, her favorite medium. Apparently, charcoal was also lots of fun. Alex had to agree with that.

He placed the mug of hot chocolate in front of the girl before fixing his to his satisfaction, managing to slip a tablespoon or two of vodka into his to help calm his nerves. Sleeping a little more tonight may still be a possibility if he managed to settle down.

Alex found himself disagreeing with the young girl about acrylic paints. He told her how exciting they could be. "It's a mixture between painting and sculpting. The picture literally pops off the canvas," he said.

The disgruntled five-year-old grumbled that she didn't care how cool acrylic paints were and that they were still hard to work with.

Alex glanced at the clock. It was 3 am and piper was getting louder by the second. "Shhhhhh, people are sleeping." He tried to coax her into whispering. But the girl's excitement would not be stifled.

"Shhhhhhh," he smiled. "Shhhhh."

"What's going on," a voice can from the girls' room. Alex looked to see Tarren and Erin appear rubbing their eyes and peering at Alex and Piper through their sleep hazy eyes. "Just a midnight treat," Alex explained. He took a sip of the spiked hot chocolate. He felt the alcohol numb his throat and settle in his stomach. But it wasn't enough to settle his nerves.

 _This place is going to drive me crazy._

Both girls brightened. "That sounds like a great idea," Erin said. She bounced over and grabbed a mug from the cupboard.

Pretty soon Alex was surrounded by all the girls in his dormitory. Even Amanda joined them after the commotion finally woke her. All the girls chatted excitedly as Alex listened. Every once in a while, he would say something when he has something relevant to say, but mostly he listened. At least he tried. Somehow, Alex found himself telling the story of his first mission. How MI6 had roped him into the mission using the woman who had raised him as leverage. How he had narrowly avoided death and completed the mission.

The younger two girls were entranced in his tale, but Tarren and Erin did not miss the bitterness in his voice. The skin of their lips would tighten, and their eyes would avert. Every time he described a time in his mission where he was caught in a corner, the twins would tense.

 _They're scared. Neither of them wants to be here,_ Alex realized. _I wonder how many kids here don't want to live this life._

Alex ended his tale by telling the girls he didn't leave his bed for a week after the mission. In reality, he had walked back into the house and fell to his knees. It was the first time in his life that he found he didn't have the strength to get up off them. Jack had run to his side. She had clutched his shoulders and asked if he was alright. Alex had answered by shoving his way past her, ripping open his uncle's liquor cabinet, pouring himself a glass, gagging it all down, and promptly passing out on the floor.

And then, after Jack tucked him into bed, he refused to leave his room for a week.

Alex watched as the two younger girls discussed their own future adventures. They excitedly painted an elaborate story of defeating a bad guy and gaining information the agency needed to save a bunch of people. On the other hand, the twins had remained silent. Tarren turned her mug in her hand.

He hoped neither of these girls passed his next exam. Alex rested his cheek in his right hand. He opened his mouth to say something. He wanted to help make the girls feel better about their situation. But he couldn't think of anything worthwhile. So, he closed his mouth.

Erin noticed. She gave him a weak smile. Her lower lip wobbled. Tarren was also on the verge of tears.

The balloon in his chest pressed on the interior of his ribcage. Pretty soon the pressure in his chest would start to become unimaginable.

"Girls," Alex said. He came around the counter and place a hand on Piper and Amanda's shoulders. "It's time for bed." Both girls jabbered on as they made their way to bed, completely unaware of the depressed atmosphere. After ensuring the girls were tucked into bed and having another story demanded of him, Alex slipped back into the common room.

Tarren and Erin were trying to keep hold of their emotions. Tarren was staring into the depths of her mug like it would swallow her whole.

Alex leaned on the back of the couch and gently pulled the girls' stools around to face him. Neither of the girls looked at him.

He took a breath. "I…" Once again, his mouth snapped shut. There was literally nothing he could say. He looked down at his feet.

He remembered how he felt being sent on his first mission. The impending doom had been suffocating. The worst part about it was the knowledge that there was no one coming to save him.

Alex pushed himself off the couch and stepped towards the girls. But his extended hands hesitated. Now he had both the girl's attention. They stared at him, expectation in their eyes.

Alex lifted his eyes to look at the counter behind the twins and pushed himself forward, enveloping both girls in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

Erin burst into tears. Deep wrenching sobs shook her body as she leaned into him.

Tarren grabbed his shirt to pull him closer, following her sister's example and cried.

"I'm so sorry. There's nothing I can do…This is all I can do."

Utter helplessness sucked Alex down into an ocean of misery. These kid's lives were in his hands… and there was nothing he could do. He could eliminate as many kids as he could, but eventually, he would need to select the unlucky handful of students to carry on his horrific legacy.

The twins held on to him tightly. Their sobs began to soak his shirt.

These girls could possibly be one of the few to pass his tests…And there was nothing he could do.

 _There's nothing I can do._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex opened his eyes. He had somehow managed to fall asleep. The midnight snack had ended horribly with two young teenage girls crying themselves to sleep on him. After tucking both girls into their beds, Alex trudged back to his bed feeling like a failure.

If only he had died on that first mission none of this would have happened.

His pillow was oddly wet. When Alex sat up a drop of water streaked down across his lips. He could taste salt.

In shock, Alex wiped his cheeks. _Had I been crying in my sleep?_

Alex rushed to the bathroom. A long hot shower would make him feel better. It would get rid of the evidence of his misery and the hot water would bring his wits back to him.

A gentle knock came from the door. "Ah… Alex. Can I use your bathroom? Erin is in ours."

Alex closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Give me a second." Alex grabbed a towel and soaked it in cold water. He wiped the tear trails from his face and then held the towel under both his eyes. The coldness of the towel would cause the puffiness of his eyes to diminish. After he rubbed the towel over the rest of his face. Usually, when skin is cleaned, the skin would appear blotchy afterward. If he continued to clean his face when he opened the door he should be okay.

Alex checked his eyes in the mirror. After confirming they weren't red, Alex opened the door and joined Brian on the couch. Tarren dashed into his bathroom, a towel full of products in her arms.

Alex glanced around the room. His wet towel loosely being held in his hand. A man sat at the counter in the seat he had previously occupied the other night.

Cowrel was here.

After Alex had officially become an Agent, Cowrel had been assigned to brief Alex on his more common assignments. The man fit the image of a bank manager. Which was probably a good thing considering the cover for the MI6 headquarters was a bank.

"When did you get here?" Alex narrowed his eyes at the man.

The man was just doing his job. Cowrel even expressed being uncomfortable with Alex being underage but Alex couldn't help but feel sickened by the man's presence. The only time he ever saw Cowrel was when he was sending Alex somewhere to be killed.

"I haven't been here long."

Alex rolled his eyes at the man's generalization and gave Brian a pointed look. "He didn't get here a minute before you came out of your room."

"Well, what do you have for me," Alex said frankly.

Cowrel handed Alex a green file. Alex flipped through it. "You know, it's amazing that you guys think you can hand me two missions at a time."

"This can hardly be called a mission. It's more living arrangements," Cowrel said pointedly. "With your guardian dead you need a place to live. This is our solution."

"Bullcrap!" Alex sent Cowrel a withering look and threw the towel at him. "Is there anything more I need to know then what is in this file."

"No."

"Then, get out." Alex chucked the file on the counter and pulled some cereal from the cabinet. "Next time you have an extra 'assignment' for me you can wait outside. I don't want to see you in here again."

Cowrel stood and made his way to the door. He paused there, looking at Alex as he fixed his breakfast. But he left without saying a word.

Alex let his bad mood fester inside of him. He shoved the bowl of cereal onto the counter and plopped himself down on the stool. He was going to ignore the file for as long as he could out of pure spite. Not that his obnoxious attitude would make a difference. He would still leave on time and complete the mission as instructed. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

 _I'll just have to do the second half of the Physical exam when I get back._

His teeth crunched down on the raisin bran. Alex wasn't one for sugary cereals. He enjoyed the first couple bites but after that the rest of the bowl became tedious.

Brian and Timmy were both intensely focused on the file. A couple papers had slipped out. Alex brushed those papers back inside.

He couldn't believe they were sending him on a Scorpia recon mission. It was practically suicide for him. He was too well-known to go unnoticed. _With Scorpia,_ _I practically have an unofficial bounty on my head._

Without knowing any of the details, he could already tell this was a 'get in-get out' job. There would be no interaction. It would be simple. But since when did Blunt give him simple missions. _There's something more to this. There's something left out of the file._ There was always something left out of the file.

Briefly, Alex took note that the twins had announced they were finally ready for the day. Brian filled the twins in on Alex's mission, but most importantly, Alex noticed his cereal had gone soggy. Alex eyed the brown slop with disguised.

 _This probably means MI6 has evidence that Scorpia is on the move._

Alex glanced up to see the twins staring at him widely.

Alex sighed and shook his head. Shoving the cereal aside, he grabbed the file. Recon. That's all it was. There wasn't anything special about it, but the tugging at his stomach told him differently. He couldn't put his finger on it. _Something is going to go wrong._

"Brian." Every kid in the apartment gave Alex their attention. "Make sure to have the first aid kit stocked by tonight. I'll be leaving this afternoon. I won't be back until tomorrow night." Alex continued to flip through the file. He took note of the building's layout. "Make sure you get sterilized thread and needles. I'll probably also need tissue forceps, Kelly forceps, retractor, and a cautery."

Brian, Timmy, and the twin's eyes widened in shock. "Sure thing," Brian said. "I'll probably need your signature though. Those aren't typical first aid supplies."

Alex nodded and grabbed a blank paper from the file and jotted down the list of supplies and an explanation. "Don't you guys need to get going," Alex said reminding them to head out the door. Alex handed the signed note to Brian. "Don't forget, Brian. Have it stocked by tonight."

Brian nodded his head vigorously and shuffled out the door.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex gasped in pain. The bullet had ripped through his side and shattered through his internal organs. The pain was coupled with a burning, aggravating sensation that grew outwards from his wound. The sensation invaded his chest and limbs.

His sight was dimming. He was going to lose consciousness. Right now, he needed to find a safe place to do it. Preferably after he made sure he wasn't going to bleed to death.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

 **BEN POV**

Pizza was strewn across the ottoman. Snake, Eagle, and Wolf were in a virtual battle with Brian and Timmy. Ben watched the guys shout at the T.V. screen.

Originally, they had come to ask if Alex needed any help planning his exams. After Wolf and Eagle caught sight of the game system, they decided to stay. Snake ordered pizzas. Eagle went and got tubs of ice cream and Wolf got a couple liters of soda. The night started immediately. Brian and Timmy both joined the party without hesitation.

Ben settled into the couch. The two sisters had claimed the other side. The other two girls had decided to have a sleepover with some friends and disappeared after they complained that Alex didn't allow sleepovers.

The twins looked mildly depressed. After he had loudly wondered were Alex had gotten to, the girls informed the group Alex had been called to another matter.

Wolf growled rather sarcastically that he was sure the matter had nothing to do with MI6.

Ben glanced at the girls. Tarren had fallen asleep curled next to her sister. Erin, on the other hand, was wide awake. Her eyes were swollen as if she'd been crying. Worry lines creased on her forehead.

Ben had noticed that the kids in Alex's dorm all seemed to be worried for Alex on some level. The boys did a better job at hiding it then the twins. Even the two youngest had expressed their concerns, asking if Alex would be back late.

Erin told him that Alex had said he would be back by tonight. Ben glance at the clock. It was almost 23 hundred. The day was at a close.

 _Where was he?_

Brian, Timmy, and Eagle all continued playing video games. However, Wolf and Snake began to distractedly glance at the clock.

The three of them began to exchange looks. Their worry beginning to match the girls'.

The door creaked open. Ben shot to his feet.

In walked Alex, completely dressed in black including a black beanie to hide his hair. It made his complexion look stark white. He leaned heavily on a long metal pipe. His side was bleeding severely. The blood stemmed by badly torn rags.

Ben and K-unit ran towards Alex. "I'm fine! I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Snake yelled.

"Get off me," Alex tried to slap their hands away. The younger spy's eyes were unfocused. His movements slower.

 _Oh, no. Not this time._ Ben was determined this wasn't a battle Alex was going to win.

"ALEX," Snake yelled in Alex's face. "SHUT UP AND LAY DOWN!"

A look of astonishment broke across Alex's face as Eagle and Ben pulled Alex down onto the couch. Brian handed Snake the first aid kit.

Ben reached down and ripped Alex's shirt open. The group took a collective sharp breath. Alex's head leaned back on to the couch. Ben could have sworn the young man's eyes rolled back for a moment as his head lolled from side to side.

"Shit, Alex," Wolf hissed, inspecting the wound as much as he could without getting in Snake's way.

Snake grabbed the surgical instruments from the kit and growled. "Look at this. He prepared. He knew this was going to happen." Snake ripped a scalpel from its wrapper. "Where's the fuckin anesthetics!"

"He didn't ask for any," Brian said nervously.

Snake gave Brian an incredulous look. "Of course, he didn't. Because Alex doesn't like fuckin medicine."

Ben felt himself wince. He understood. He didn't like being sedated either. "Anesthetics causes senses to be dulled. Most agents don't like them," Ben muttered. He grabbed hold of Alex's wrist and shoulder and indicated for Eagle to do the same.

 _Damn. This was going to hurt._

Alex's head came up. He took in the scalpel in Snake's hand. A shaky breath escape and then he laughed. "This again." The younger agent once again let his head fall onto the back of the couch. "At least this time I'm not being fixed." He laughed again.

 _What the hell does that mean?_ He exchanged looks with Eagle as Snake started to cut.

A throaty yell emanated from Alex. His back arched. Wolf dived down grabbing Alex's knees and shoved Alex further into the couch, preventing the young man from arching any further.

Snake stuck his hand into Alex's side. Another yell escaped Alex's lips. He jerked his head up and looked down at his wound. The astonishment of seeing Snake's hand disappear beneath his own flesh reflected on Alex's face.

"The bullet shattered. I'm gonna need him to lay down if I'm going to get all the pieces out."

Alex's breathing was erratic. "What the hell did you do to me," Alex groaned.

"What," Snake asked.

Ben gave Alex a questioning look.

'Everything fuckin burns," Alex groaned through his teeth. "What did you-"

Suddenly, Alex's breathing stopped. The pain left his face as it turned upwards towards the ceiling. The whites of his eyes became wholly visible as his irises rolled to the back of his head.

Everything became still as they all watched Alex. His mouth was opened wide in an eerily silent scream.

Alex started to convulse.

"SHIT. He's been poisoned. Check for entry points." Immediately, all four members of K-unit grabbed the nearest limb and check the body part for discoloration.

"HOW WILL WE KNOW WHAT IT IS," Eagle yelled.

"I don't know!" Snake grabbed his head in desperation. Ben looked from Snake to Alex who was still convulsing under his hands. _It was too late._ Even if they had a way of telling what the poison was, there would be no way to get the antidote in time.

Ben search the trembling boy's face. _This is it. In the end, I couldn't do anything for him._

A loud bang came from the window. The unexpected noise made Ben jump.

Through the window came a teenage girl around Brian and Alex's age. Her appearance was startling. She was gorgeous. Her dark hair contrasted nicely with her pale skin. Her round face and wide cheekbones and small nose gave her the look of a Chinese noblewoman. If the girl had been dressed in a Hanfu (traditional clothing of a Chinese royal), he would have been sold on his imagined identity for her. But the rifle she had familiarly strapped to her back threw Ben. She ran to Alex's side, shoving Snake out of the way. She pulled a syringe from her jacket, uncapped it, and slammed the needle straight into Alex's heart.

Slowly, Alex stopped convulsing. The girl cupped Alex's face, concern etched into her features. "Alex," she said.

Alex was able to briefly focus on the girl. "Heaven?" Alex's voice came out raw.

The girl smiled at Alex. "Sorry, you didn't make it. Guess you'll have to stay here with us."

"You cut your hair," Alex mumbled. His hand came up to touch her strands of dark brown hair. "I liked it long…"

Alex fainted.

"My God," the girl said tiredly, straightening up. She let Snake get back to work removing shrapnel from Alex's side. "Almost died and he decides to tell me he doesn't like my haircut." The girl glanced around. Her eyes landing on the twins. Both girls sat frightened on the couch. Neither of them had moved. If anything, they were even more curled around each other than they were before. "Don't worry about Alex. It's going to take a lot more than that to kill him."

The twins didn't take the girl's words in comfort.

Two hours dragged by and Snake worked on Alex diligently. When the time came that Snake declared Alex's surgery finished, the girl helped Wolf move Alex to his room.

"Thank you so much for helping Alex. I will take things from here," she said smiling. Again, Ben was struck by her appearance. Her words… the way she moved… It was all so elegant.

The girl bowed to the soldiers slightly. _That's very traditional._

"Wait, What," Eagle said.

"I will call for you if you are needed," she said pointedly to Snake. She wasn't giving any of them any room to interfere. "Please stay in this room for the night." She indication the common room with her hand.

"Miss. If you would do me the favor of extending your time with us. I have some questions," Ben said quickly in Mandarin. He made a bow, similar to the one that she had given them.

The girl considered him. She tilted her head to the left as she surveyed him. "You are Ben Daniels." It was a statement, not a question.

Ben decided to answer anyway. "Yes, I am."

"Alex trusts you. That's quite a feat. I only gained his complete trust just over a year ago."

"Thank you." Ben straightened out of his bow and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "He's like a little brother to me."

The girl blinked rapidly at him in surprise. Her eye's widening slightly. Then she smiled. "As a little brother, I'm sure he's quite the handful."

"Moody as hell too." This time the smile lit up her eyes.

He did it. He had made his way from the 'caution' list to the 'okay' list.

"I can afford some time to answer your questions." She didn't move from the doorway.

"Okay…Ahhh… thank you." Again, Ben bowed. Amusement entered the girl's eyes. _I'm overdoing the formalities. "_ I'm going to assume that you won't answer any questions regarding who you are and what your relationship with Alex is."

"Your assumption would be correct."

Ben nodded. His suspicions were confirmed. This girl was similar to Alex. She wasn't the same. She wasn't on the same level as him. Yes, her grace possessed a level of deadliness, but the fluidity in her movements extended passed the sure-footedness of a trained spy. She moved like he imagined a princess would.

"Can you explain what happened to Alex? I just want enough to hold off the MI6 dogs until Alex gets back on his feet."

The girl smile broadened. "Of course." She hands clasped in front of her elegantly. "Alex infiltrated the warehouse at O' nine hundred. He moved through the building unseen and was able to get his hands on the documents MI6 requires." The girl waved her hand towards a bag discarded unnoticed on the ground. "You will find the documents in the bag on the floor." Her hands returned to their previous position as Ben grabbed the bag from the floor. "After securing the documents and sending electronic versions to MI6 HQ, Alex stored the documents in his bag and made his way out of the building. Unfortunately, Alex came across some difficulties."

 _Ah, this is where she's going to start bending the truth. She's no spy. She's a terrible liar, but good at avoiding giving information._

"Alex was uninformed that the warehouse being used for the preparatory work of a major operation for a well known criminal organization. As Alex attempted to leave the building, several tons of men returned from their assignments and caught Alex in the middle of the main hall. A gunfight broke out. During the fight, Alex was shot. The bullet that hit him was laced with a specialized poison of a well-known assassin. Alex managed to escape by throwing himself out of a window on the second story. He ran to the woods for cover and the men followed. Alex managed to lose his tails, performed third-rate first aid on himself and made his way back here."

Ben nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate your indulgence."

The girl stepped back over the threshold. "Please be advised, if anyone tries to come into Alex's room without permission, I will shoot and ask questions later." She grabbed her rifle from her back and positioned it in her hands. "For your own personal safety, please do not enter without permission."

Not sure what else to do, Ben bowed to the girl once more to show his acknowledgment of her instructions.

He heard the door shut and the unmistakable sound of the lock clicking in place.

"Guys," Eagle said. "I know this is a bad time but…you know the girl that doesn't exist." Everyone turned to Eagle, waiting for further explanation. "The girl Alex threatened me about back at Brecon Beacon. The one he didn't want anyone seeing." Ben nodded at Eagle.

"Well…that's her." Eagle finished by pointing at the door.

"It's all starting to make sense," Wolf said gruffly.

"I think It's best we all stayed here for the night," Snake said. "I'm not sure I trust that girl."

In unison, K-unit agreed.

Ben tucked the bag under his arm. Judging by Alex's state, he wouldn't be up for the paperwork that would be demanded of him tomorrow. _I should get started on that for him._

The soldiers and kids settled down for bed. Though, no one had the intention of sleeping.

* * *

 **Please, let me know what you think of Heaven's characterization. What do you think of her? Do you think she's a threat that's suckered Alex into a false sense of safety? Or is she genuine? What do you guy's think of the contrast in her personality and physical appearance?**

 **Please give me feedback!**


	12. Cheryl Deen

**Hey guys. Thanks for the support. I'm glad so many of you are reading.**

 **I'd like to thank my guest reviewer for pointing out that readers may not be able to keep k-unit's names straight and then suggesting I go back to the code names. I decided that the guest reviewer was right. I went back and made the necessary changes. If anything has slipped my notice, please let me know.**

 **Some of you may have noticed that I changed the name and description of the story. I didn't feel the name or summary went well with the plot. So, it was time for a change.**

 **Also...**

 _ **WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...WARNING...**_

 ** _ADULT THEMES AHEAD!ADULT THEMES AHEAD!ADULT THEMES AHEAD!ADULT THEMES AHEAD!ADULT THEMES AHEAD!_**

 **This chapter includes sexual harassment and...a kiss (gasp).**

 **Yeah, I know. that doesn't seem like much. And it isn't. I think I can still keep this chapter on T rating.**

 **However (AND THIS IS THE IMPORTANT INFORMATION), next chapter will include a sex scene and therefore Rated M. Yes, Alex gets laid. yay for him...lucky bastard...**

 **Please bare in mind, when I include a sex scene it is specifically meant to move the plot forward. It won't be that spectacular (one because I don't want the sex to be the best thing about this story and it is my first written sex scene). It's not the climax of the story (lol. get it. the climax...whatever). This sex scene focuses mainly on Alex's character. It's meant to show you more of his softer side. It's also meant to strengthen the relationship between Heaven and Alex.**

* * *

CHAPTER 12: CHERYL DEEN

A sharp pain erupted from his side, awakening him abruptly. Grabbing at the pain's source, Alex groaned. Shortness of breath and piercing pain became the center point of his existence. His hands shook. Slowly with dawning comprehension, Alex realized he couldn't move one of his arms.

 _No._

Dread clambered its way up his throat, grabbing hold of his airways in a tightened fist.

He forced his eyes open against the pain. Short brown hair was scattered across that pillow, his chest and arm. A familiar, sleeping face nestled into his shoulder.

Alex looked past Heaven's face to his fingertips. Relief flooded his veins when he saw the fingers move. He wasn't paralyzed. They were simply asleep from Heaven's constant weight. Again, Alex turned his attention back to the girl curled against him.

A warmth, completely unrelated to his noticeable fever, spread through his chest. He was in an immense amount of pain. It was something Alex had lived through before, but it still amazed him how the human heart experience many different emotions at once and still continue forward, beating faithfully.

Heaven's mouth opened slightly more. More drool dribbling out of her mouth onto his soaked shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. It was simply amazing how much his adoration continued to grow for this girl. _Had she stayed with me the entire time?_

He cupped her face with his free hand, moving it from his side, and cupped her face. With strain, he lifted his neck and shoulders from the pillow to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He misjudged the momentum he put into the action. He missed and ended up placing the kiss on her hair instead.

 _How long had I been out? It feels as though I've been sleeping for days._ Alex slung his head over towards the clock on his bedside table. It was five in the morning. He hadn't even slept a full eight hours.

Alex sighed. He had been shot and poisoned, but for some unknown reason, he still couldn't sleep through the night. _God must hate me._

He managed to detangle himself from Heaven without waking her or passing out, which, in his own opinion, was a major success. He struggled to the bathroom where he inspected his wounds. _Snake did a very good job considering the circumstances of the surgery. There will be a nasty scar._ _Oh well, I'll just add it to the collection._

He filled the bathtub, keeping the water low. There was no way he'd be able to shower. His legs shook too hard. He wouldn't be able to stand in a few moments. If he attempted a shower there was no doubt he would fall. With immense difficulty, Alex undressed. Removing the bandages proved to be a tedious task. His shaking fingers didn't help him in the slightest.

Finally, Alex lowered himself into the tub. He had meant to do it gracefully, but his body had other ideas. His arms and legs gave out and he fell the short distance into the tub.

Disappointment and frustration distinguished his will to move. He placed the back of his head against the coolness of the tub. He didn't bother to position his arms and legs into a less awkward arrangement. His side ached horribly. _At least I didn't pull any of the stitches._ Several minutes of self-hate passed before he shoved himself up and reached out to grab his washcloth.

Nothing. He hadn't grabbed a fresh towel. He pursed his lips. _Fuckin pain disrupting my routine._ Alex gazed at the drawer where his fresh towels were stored. _It's not worth it. I might as well stay here._

He leaned back into the tub. Using his foot to turn the water on, Alex immersed himself in the warm water.

It really was a luxury. Nothing really beat the feeling of warm, clean water washing sweat and blood soiled skin. The water was soothing.

The water level rose, covering more of him. Alex felt the need to be completely immersed in the water, to be enveloped in its warmth. His back slide down the slant of the tub. It didn't quite work. He was too tall.

There was a noise to his left. Heaven's head popped through the open door. She blinked at him a small smile placed on her lovely face.

"My apologies for the intrusion." She entered the bathroom and sat by the tub. Absentmindedly, she placed her hand on the surface of the water. "We nearly lost you." Her voice came softly.

Alex didn't say anything. There was no need. Nothing he said would make she feel better for the part she played in his injuries.

Memories jarred Alex's mind as the recon mission force its way through to the center of his mind's eye.

The discovery of his presence. The struggle to escape. His captured. The poison being injected into his system. Escaping by jumping out a window and then off a bridge into the water below. Being shot as he swam to shore.

"Alex." Heaven stared into the water. "I'm so sorry…for shooting you." _Of course, you shot me. What else were you supposed to do? If you hadn't your loyalty would have been questioned._

"You did the right thing." She nodded, choosing to dip a couple fingers into the water's surface then look at him. "Can you get me a washcloth from the drawer?" Heaven nodded once again. _She always gets so mopey whenever she has to shoot him._

Heaven placed the cloth in the bath. She grabbed the soap and gently helped him lean forward.

Alex dropped his chin into his chest and closed his eyes. _There really wasn't anything in this world like someone else washing your back._ Heaven helped Alex settle his back on the tub again and proceeded massage his scalp with his shampoo. _Scratch that_ , Alex thought. _This… Damn. This is utter heaven._ He focused on the movement of her fingers through his hair. _She needs to shoot me more often._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Heaven had stayed with him for almost a week. During that time, she made sure he never left her sight. K-unit also stuck around much to his annoyance. The constant presence of the older soldiers made things awkward. Especially when Heaven decided to be a little friendly.

One particular time, everyone had been watching the new live action movie Beauty and the Beast. Heaven had plastered herself to him. She pressed herself into his chest and proceeded to forcible cuddle with him for the entirety of the movie. He knew what she was doing.

 **(Author's Note: Obviously what Heaven is doing here is complete sexual harassment. I do not condone this in the slightest. However, Alex and Heaven's relationship is unique in their inability to express their feelings for each other. Being able to uniquely understand on another has forced them into a comfortable relationship where they connect on an emotional level. All the violence they have participated in leaves an individual in need of some human connection of the physical and emotion. This is where Alex and Heaven struggle. Due to the silent war waged between the two, it often comes out in a game with a sexual element to it. OKAY! In other words, Alex and Heaven had previously agreed to the terms of this game. Just because I didn't write about them coming to their understanding doesn't mean it didn't happen. Never assume someone wants you advances. I'm only putting this in here because I see a lot of fanfiction where sexual harassment it considered normal and tolerated. Please is anyone does something like this to you (does not matter your gender or their gender and your relationship with this person does not matter either), go tell someone. Get that assholes butt to court. If you don't they'll do it again and again until someone decided enough is enough. Lives will be ruined if it isn't stopped)**

Heaven may be very polite, but she had a sadistic side to her. One that drove him nuts. Because she only did it would he couldn't do anything about it.

About halfway through the movie, for some freakin' reason, Heaven decided it was a good time to get it on and grabbed him underneath the blankets. Alex had tensed so suddenly his movements drew Ben's attention. The best he could do was ignore everyone in the room and pretending to be extremely focused on the TV. Ben, hopefully, decided that Alex's shocked jump was a figment of his imagination.

Heaven continued to do shit like that throughout the entire week. If Alex thought he was frustrated with the lack of female companionship in the Academy, he obviously had no idea what was coming to him. After a while of pretending nothing was happening and having no luck since everyone in the apartment had long since figured out what Heaven was up to, he had taken to faking a sudden fainting spell whenever Heaven decided to pull one of her little devil stunts.

The first time he did 'passed out' caused panic. Heaven, of course, knew what he was doing and had found it amusing. Thankfully, she played along.

Usually pretending to pass out would result in him being tucked into bed and left alone. Something that he needed desperately. Slowly, over the course of the five days Heaven was here, K-unit decided that she was 'okay'. Although, Ben was still overly polite, which Heaven took full advantage of.

On the fifth day, after a round of Rummy, Heaven received a phone call. She muttered in Russian, confirming details and re-affirming times and locations. After snapping her phone closed, she had turned to Alex and said that she had to go. He wished her luck on her exposition. After collecting her things and forcing Alex to promise to not do anything strenuous, she kissed his cheek and left through the window she had arrived from.

 _Thank God for that._ He wasn't quite sure he could have taken Heaven torment much more. He knew he definitely couldn't take the small smirks or looks of pity being cast his way from the rest of the little idjits in the dorm.

Alex didn't wait a moment longer to kick the rest of the trespassers out of his dorm. Another week passed in silence. Alex was still in quite a bit of pain, but his movements came easier to him. He no longer stumbled or moved stiffly. Brian still watched him like a hawk. No doubt on Snake's orders.

The nightmares grew more intense. He could barely make it through a couple hours of sleep without his own yelling waking him. Heaven's absence in his bed left his sleeping mind troubled. Often when they'd share a bed she would chase away his nightmares by pulling him to her and sweeping her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. Now, with her gone, dreams of blood, torture, and lifeless bodies had returned with a vengeance.

Brian had called for Ben one of the nights, asking him to help Alex. But upon placing a hand on Alex's shoulder, Alex had attacked. He wrenched Ben's arm behind him and forced the older man to the floor. A knife had appeared from under the mattress. If Brian hadn't run forward and restrained both Alex's arms, Alex was sure that one of his closest friends would have been buried with a slit throat.

Alex had sat them both down and lectured them on the importance of never waking a PTSD diagnosed person from a nightmare. He then banned both of them from entering his room and sent them back to bed.

After two weeks of recovery, Alex started to attended classes and pushed himself to learn more about the teaching curriculum at the Academy. There were major holes in the kids' socialization skills.

 _God. All these kids are doomed._

On his way to the west outer field, Adley bumped into him. Together, they walked toward the wall.

"I'm glad you're healing fast. From what I saw on the camera's, you were in pretty rough shape," Adley said. Alex noticed how the Headmaster's hand hovered behind Alex's left elbow, ready to catch him if he were to fall.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve that gives me an edge on my healing." He did. It was something Smithers gave him. An oil of some type. Alex rubbed it on him every night before he slept. Even some of Alex's scares began to fade. When Alex had asked Smithers how he managed to create such a product, Smithers had laughed and informed him that the oil was a specialized healing formula that could be picked up in any woman's beauty compartment. It was meant for helping women get rid of stretch marks and scars after pregnancy and surgeries.

Alex didn't particularly care. Every time he ran out, he'd march himself into the nearest woman's cosmetic department and grabbed a bottle from the shelf. Every once in a while, an interesting conversation would start about his purchases but other than that people minded their own business.

"That's good. That's good," Adley muttered distractedly.

Alex slowed his pace. "What's up?"

Adley stopped. His lips pressed together. "Blunt has told me to inform you that it's time you commenced with the rest of your exams."

Alex rolled his eyes at Blunt's obviousness. "For once in my life Adley. I wholeheartedly agree."

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Excited chatter vibrated in the air as the Van stopped.

 _The remaining kids in the running had been divided into 5 group of 11. Some groups had 12. Each group would be tested on different nights._ Alex called for silence. _This group was the first to undergo the exam._

"In the walls of this building you will be given the second half of your fitness exam," Alex said. He started down the 12 kids in the Van. Mr. Warner and Adley at his side. "You will be entering a contest of strength, wit, and technique. You will demonstrate the fighting skills you have learned and hopefully show us what more you can do. It does not matter if you win. You can pass this exam and not win against your opponent. All that matters is if I think you're good enough. Though I would still aim to win."

Erin caught Alex's gaze. She looked extremely nervous.

"Remember, this fight club is illegal. I expect you to remain in the group. Don't wander off. It would be a poor start to your career if you were arrested."

Mr. Warner and Adley lead the way into the building.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex was exhausted. The second groups of examinees all failed. There were many broken bones and every one of the students was bleeding. He needed some coffee. If he didn't then he wasn't going to turn his report in for the night. Blunt would throw a fit.

Alex walked the last couple steps of the dimly lit sidewalk and pushed the dormitory doors open. The night banished from Alex's view.

He ran his hand through his hair. _Nothing like the bustle of children prepping for bed to gear up for paperwork._ Alex didn't like paperwork. It just made you relive what you had already gone through.

Alex reached the mess hall. He was about to push through the door when he caught a glimpse of a crowd of students. It wasn't exactly unnatural to see students crowding around each other and talking. However, this crowd was too tightly knit. The teens on the outside talked fast and loud and completely avoided looking into the center of the group. Those more towards the center were bowed or kneeling down towards something. Alex caught a glimpse of a terrified face. It was something that couldn't be ignored.

He pushed through the group. The students looked alarmed. Several tried reaching out to him, to stop him. Then he got to the center. Cheryl Deen sat in the middle. She was in obvious pain. She held the hands of two girls sitting on either side of her.

Alex immediately knelt down and grabbed her chin. Fear was evident in her eyes. "Where are you hurting," Alex said quickly. He took a pulse at her neck. It was extremely high.

He stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. "I need you to answer me. Where are you hurting?"

Her refusal to answer caused him to take an inventory of her himself. It didn't take him long.

Her midriff was swollen. The baggy clothes she had been wearing these last couple months had done a good job at hiding it. She probably could still hide it but the position she was in emphasized her belly.

Cheryl let out a small cry as her body seized up. Alex looked on in pity.

"How far along are you?"

Tears started to stream down her cheeks. Sobbing he told him three months.

"Okay, let's focus on breathing. Long, deep, slow breaths." Alex nudged one of the girls out of the way and held onto her hand. He turned her chin, so she looked at him. "You're going to be okay. It's not a miscarriage. You're going through a false labor.

"How." She took a breath. "Do." Another breath. "You know."

Alex took the time before answering to teach her how to breathe. "4 seconds in. 4 seconds out." She breathed through the pain. "You're not bleeding, are you?"

"No."

"It's completely natural for first-time mothers to go through false labors. Your body hasn't done this before. It's still learning."

Several minutes of breathing exercises went by. He held her to him and let her squeeze his hand and arm when a contraction took hold. _Damn. I'm glad Jack made me learn about the birthing process._

The contractions stopped. Alex hoisted Cheryl in his arms, sent the kids to their dorms, and slipped into the abandoned nurses' station. He placed Cheryl in a chair. The room was dark.

The girl looked a bit nervous. Not that there was anything he could do about that. She was probably feeling incredibly venerable right now. Going through labor was a painful and violating experience. According to Jack, women felt the experience was only made beautiful by the appearance of the child. Going through a labor experience without the result was devastating. Jack explained to him how many women went through terrible depression after the loss of a child. They accumulated many insecurities and it took years to pull themselves out of the depression.

But Jack never covered false labor; or at least, she didn't cover the emotional side effects very thoroughly.

Cheryl held herself, glancing from the floor to him and back again. _I'll get what I need to know. I won't push for anymore._

"Okay. Just a couple more questions." She snapped her full attention to him. Alex saw the dread in her eyes. "Did you…" Alex breathed deeply, picking up the courage to listen to what may be a horrible answer to his question. Did you want to…you know, have sex?"

Her mouth dropped open. She was surprised. But slowly a small appreciative smile graced her face. "Yes, it was consensual. He just turned out to be a jerk."

Alex let out the breath he had been holding. He was relieved. If Cheryl's answer was the opposite, he would have had to go on the warpath.

"Okay. That's-that's good." He noticed a shift in Cheryl's body language. This time instead of body language that expressed anxiety, she leaned towards him. Her hands lay in her lap as she leaned forward. "Is the father a student or a teacher?"

Cheryl laughed bitterly. "Student."

"Okay…" If he was in her position he would be rather bitter too. "One last question about the father. Does he know?"

"Yes, but he doesn't want anything to do with me or the baby."

"Fucking asshole." Cheryl nodded and looked to her left in agitation.

As Alex watched her, he came to a sudden realization. She participated in his first exam. He had obviously passed, which was impressive considering her condition. But everyone was required to have a physical inspection after their exam was finished.

"How did you pass the physical inspection at the end of my exam?"

Cheryl started to grow nervous again. She tugged at the end of her sleeve. "I wasn't showing then."

"I see."

Alex leaned against the examination table and bow his head to his fingers in thought. _What am I going to do? I need to get her out of here or that baby will grow up to be a spy._

"Do you want to be here," Alex asked as casually as possible.

"What?"

"It's in my power to make…other living arrangements for you and your baby." Alex made eye contact with her through the darkness. "You'll be pulled from the program of course. But I'm sure you'll be able to figure something else to do with your life…"

"YES," She yelled, jumping forward and grabbing his shirt. The sudden reaction startled Alex. He felt all his muscles tense.

She started blubbering into his shirt. The words were incomprehensible. After asking her to repeat herself a couple time, he decided that she was excepting his help. The girl sobbed heavily into his shirt. She was shuttering, crying loudly. He held her and hoped no one would pass by in the hall. It would be bad if someone caught them like this.

It would be instantly assumed that he was the father. If that was assumed, the unborn baby would have no chance at a normal life. MI6 would be sure to have the infant.

"Okay. I need you to go back to your room for tonight," Alex said as soon as she was done crying. "I need you to go back to your usual routine. Act as normal as possible. I'll come to get you as soon as I've made arrangements. Do you understand?

"I understand."

Alex ushered her out of the nurse's center.

After securing the door, he went to work. He whipped out his disposable phone and dialed a number. He was going to be here for a while, might as well get comfortable. Alex settled himself in one of the waiting chairs.

There was a ringing on the other end of the phone. Someone picked up. "Ethan Brook."

"Hey, Ethan. It's Alex Rider."

"Agent Rider." Ethan's voice sounded alarmed. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes and no." Alex paused, listened intently to the sounds at the other end of the phone. "how would you like to settle all the ASIS CAD's debts with me."

He could have sworn he heard an intake of breath.

"How does this arrangement work?"

Alex steeled himself. The CAD was different from MI6. "I need you to hide someone for me…And I need you to keep it between the two of us."

There was a pause at the other end of the line.

"May I ask who this person is."

"She's no one, literally. There is no record of her. That'll make it easier for you to form a new identity."

"Alex. I need to know what to protect her from"

 _That's true he needs some sort of idea…Maybe I can play off his hate for MI6._

Alex sighed into the phone, playing up his reluctance to give more information. "MI6... I need you to protect her from MI6." Alex faked a shaky breath. "She's…important to me and… pregnant."

There was no immediate response at the other end of the phone. _Success._

"Where would you like the drop-off point to be?"

"I can get her as ran as Welshpool Airport."

"I'll have two agents waiting there in the morning."

 _Keep up pretenses._ "Thank you," Alex almost whispered into the phone. "Do you have any details for me? How she'll get there? What'll happen when she gets to Australia?"

Ethan dove into the details. They would follow basic procedure when relocating someone. A new identity. As a pregnant and parentless teenager, she would be given government resources. A small house and funding until the child reached elementary age. "Do you want updates?"

"I want proof she is placed in a safe home. If her status changes to being endangered, then I want to be contacted. Other then that I think it's best for her safety that I stay away."

"I agree," came Ethan's solemn voice.

"Don't contact me through this phone again. Your call won't connect. I'll get back to you with another communication line to be use specifically in regards to her…And Ethan. Don't put this in any of your files. When I said this stays between us, I meant that we are the only ones to know about it."

Alex hung up. _Now a way out and get a car without drawing Blunts attention._

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex crept in through the window around two in the morning. Only a couple hours after he sent Cheryl out of the nurse's station. Cheryl lay sleeping in her bed. She was deep in sleep. He shook her, but she gave no sign of waking.

He needed to get her out of here quickly. Alex gathered her in his arms and climbed back through the window. He needed to be quick.

The trek to the wall was tedious. He avoided the guard and wound his way through the trees all the way to the gate. He pulled the keys he'd lifted from Adley. It was a simple plan: Lift the keys; unlock the gate; find Adley's car; drive Cheryl to the airport.

He buckled Cheryl into the passenger seat. _Can this girl sleep or what?_

A couple hours of driving past. They were nearly there before finally, Cheryl woke.

She jerked with a start. She twisted her hand around wildly. Fear evident in her action.

"Calm down," Alex said. "I'm driving you to the airport." Cheryl attempted to calm herself. "Two CAD agent will be waiting to give you safe passage into Australia."

She faced him. "Already."

"It's best you're place somewhere safe as soon as possible. You won't be able to hide your belly much longer. You can barely hide it now." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Cheryl look down at her knees.

Alex followed a road sign indicating the direction of the airport. "The agents will take you to ASIS HQ. There you will be given a new identity. There's a government-run program that offers aid to single mothers. The mothers are provided with a small home and given funding to survive until the child is old enough to go to school. Afterward, you're expected to get a part-time job, working at least 25 hours a week before the funding will continue. You have already been enrolled in the program." She nodded.

Alex pulled the car into the departure section. He put the car in park. "You can trust these people. Just be sure not to wander off. Stick close to the agents."

Two men started to approach the car. Neither of them were recognizable to Alex. But, the way the two men carried themselves was affirmation enough. "One more thing." Cheryl turned away from the two men.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. He hoped she wouldn't be made. "The ASIS CAD think that we're lovers." Shock swept across her face. "I claimed the baby as mine." Her eyes widened. "They'll protect you and the baby. Don't hesitate to tell them if something is off." He watched her absorb the information.

Her reality dawned on Alex fully. It was amazing just how remarkable this girl was. She managed to get through his test, a real-life simulation of a war zone, while pregnant. She managed to keep her condition a secret for three months in an MI6 boot camp with minimal privacy. She managed to keep her wits about her. On top of that, she managed to rally her peer into keeping her safe and using themselves as shields to protect her from discovery.

 _If it hadn't been for this pregnancy, I'm sure this girl would have gone on to be a fine agent._

"I will," she said seriously.

"Good," he said awkwardly. "You should get going." Cheryl reached for the door. "Wait!" She stopped and turned to look at him again.

Once again, Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry. We have a cover to keep. I'm sure the CAD head believes me, but I can't have any suspicions getting back to him that there isn't a relationship. If this is going to work, we need to maintain the façade." Alex glanced at the two agents and reached up to cup her cheek. "Sorry, we won't be seeing each other again. So, we'll have to do a proper lover's goodbye," he mumbled.

He leaned forward and made the kiss as convincing as possible. He gripped her back and pulled her into him.

It was difficult in the small car, but he made it work. Through his mostly closed eyes, He saw both agents become increasingly uncomfortable. _Cue deepen Kiss._

Cheryl melted into him. One of her arms slid up his shoulder and draped down him back. He felt kind of bad. He knew that some part of her was taking this kiss to heart. She was a teenager. Teenagers always take things like this to heart. Alex should know.

Alex shifted in his seat, pushing her into a position that arched her back.

He remembered the first time he been tasked with a mission involving a fake relationship. It had been hard to keep himself from falling for her. He knew it was fake and that the moment her life was no longer in danger that he would be pulled from her, never to see her again. However, in the end, the intimacy of the relationship had screwed with his emotions. He had suffered a very real heartbreak over the very real fake relationship.

When he pulled away, Cheryl was breathless. "Goodbye, Cheryl." He opened her car door. One of the agents helped her out of the car.

* * *

Okay. So, What do you guys think of Heaven now that you know more about her? AND what did you guys think of CHERYL DEEN. I have plans to put Cheryl in a completely different, but related Alex Rider Fanfic. Yes. I am thinking of a continuation story after this one it done.

PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! review. I want feedback. Give me a thumbs up or whatever. I really do want to hear from you guys.


	13. Up Close and Personal

**Okay, So, this is the Chapter some of you have been waiting for. Why do I say that? Becuase the number of people reading my story has shot up since I mentioned sex. Semi-responsible adult, I'd like to take the time and give some sex education. I know. It horrific. But where would you rather get the birds and the bees? From whoever is in your life or from this chapter where you have to get through it as painlessly as possible.**

 **First off, don't read something in a fanfiction and assume it's fact. Don't read something on the internet and assume its fact. Use some common sense.**

 **For the sake of all you who are reading this, I'm going to go over somethings that are written in fanfictions that does not happen in real life.**

 **Lube. People! Holy crap. It is needed. There are women out there who don't need it, but most of us do. I've read some fanfic's were two people will go at it for hours. Even the most well-lubricated woman dries up in that time frame. Vagina's do not gush 'juices' ever. Niagra falls does not exist in vaginas. Yes, there are people who 'squirt', but those people are far and few between.**

 _Condoms._ **Birth control. Use them. My God. There really is no excuse for not using them unless you're trying for a baby. There is no such thing as being too horny to grab one. As wonderful and fantastic as sex is, You cannot be too turned on to not think straight. Eroticizing being too horny to practice safe sex is just irresponsible.**

 _Losing your virginity._ **Oh WOW. I remember my first time. He and I were both virgins. I think it lasted like 10 seconds...lol. Honestly, girls, unless you have an experienced guy who knows exactly what to do, your first time will be disappointing if you expect it to be this grand, magical, romantic phenomena. Sex is messy and awkward. My best advice is to have fun with it. Laugh. Laughing is magical during sex. It makes everything alright.**

 **In another direction but on the same topic as the paragraph above, Sex** i **s never supposed to hurt. EVER. Not even during your first time.**

 **WHAAAAAAAAAT...It's not!**

 **No. It's not.**

 **Yeah. I'm serious. Let me tell you the only reasons why it should hurt. Take note that all reasons I'm about to list are legitimate reasons why you should stop, now, right there. Okay? Okay. Reason number UNO\- There is something medically wrong. Holy shit. Please stop all movement because if you don't you'll just be making it worse. Some girl's openings is too narrow. They actually need to be widened surgically to have sex naturally. There is a whole list of other reasons sex can hurt for medical reasons. So, seriously stop if it hurts. Reason number DOS: The girl is extremely stressed out. Honey. Learn to take care of yourself. Don't feel pressured to have sex. If you don't feel comfortable don't ever feel like you have to. And guys, please be a gentleman. It's your job to make sure your partner is comfortable and feels like you respect her. She's putting herself in a very vulnerable position. Ask her if she is okay. Hell, ask her if she wants to be on top so she can control the situation. Remember, you're the one pounding into her, not the other way around. Be sensitive. Of course, this can be applied to the females as well. As a female, I'm just giving my perspective. TRES: The guy, or girl, is trying to hurt you or doesn't care how you're doing throughout this very intimate and emotional experience. DUMP HIM/HER. Their a sadistic, self-righteous, self-serving asshole and don't deserve your time. They especially don't deserve what you're doing with them.**

 **Hymens. They aren't a virginity seal that breaks when you have sex. (Please re-read the paragraph above. Sex isn't supposed to hurt.) Hymens do break, but they break over the course of time. Sometimes they never break. I know a woman who has seven children. Her hymen is still intact. How do I know? I helped her give fucking birth! That's how I know! If a hymen breaks during sex, someone is being too rough! You know, unless your into that shit. Then good for you.**

 _Boys (or girls-whatever-I'm still waiting on my lesbian experience). Girl's don't get off on penetration alone._ **There are points all over a woman's body that stimulate sexual arousal. Find them. It's literally a game. A game that women love. Use your tongue, fingers, whatever. There are 'sweet spots' all over the place: behind the earlobe, neck, joint were the shoulder meets the neck, inside of the thigh. I have one on my lower back on the right side of my spine. And hey here's one that every girl has. It's called the clitoris. Look it up, knowing human anatomy is a good thing.**

 _Some sex positions simply aren't possible unless you're a porn star._ **Enough said.**

 **There's a difference between sex and X-rated twister. Some positions, no matter who you are, are not comfortable and just plain hurt. Don't put yourself or your partner in a position where they'll be in pain just because its a fantasy of yours. Unless you both are, once again, into it. Whatever, I'm not judging. I've gone down that road a couple times myself.**

 _Just because you're bottom doesn't mean you have to be submissive._ **Some of the hottest sex I've ever had was when my partner took control from the bottom. It's all about attitude. Shatter the stereotype.**

 _Dick sizes._ **The bigger the dick, the less he has to compensate for. In other words, the bigger the dick the less he knows how to use it because he's never had to work for it. Yeah. Think about that for a second. Remember the guy I mentioned in the paragraph above. Smallest dick I've ever seen. Guys, I was a Nurses Assistant. I've seen quite a few penises. Even though he was small, Holy Crap, he knew how to use it. But do you know what else he used? His tongue and his fingers. Is anyone sensing a theme here?**

 **This brings us to my final piece of advice.**

 _Foreplay._ **You know that thing you do to prep for sex. Yeah, that. Sex requires prep. If you just shove yourself into someone you're going to hurt them. Then they won't want you anywhere near their sexy bits. Trust me. I've had this happen. It wasn't fun. I was bleeding. I couldn't walk right because it hurt so much. Granted, that was rape. But you get my point. (side note: when girls say good sex is when they can't walk after, they don't mean what happened to me. They mean they want to be under such euphoria that their legs feel like jello)**

 **Foreplay is the fun-est part of sex. Yeah, sex is great. But the foreplay is what makes the sex great.**

 **Okay. I think I'm done. If any of ya'll have questions go ahead an IM me. I will answer whatever question you want. I'd much rather you be in the know how. I wasn't in the know-how when I started to have sex. It was a disaster. So, seriously. I will answer questions. The only thing I won't respond to harassment.**

 **Here it is Chapter 13.**

* * *

CHAPTER 13: CLOSE-UP AND PERSONAL

"The physical exams are over, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"How many students are left?"

"Thirty, exactly."

"That few. I thought for sure there would have been more. Isn't Agent Rider being too hard?"

"Would you want him to go easy? I'd hate to let an unprepared kid slip through because tests weren't hard enough."

"It's better that he's being tough. Hopefully, fewer kids will die on their missions because they'll be prepared."

Alex leaned up against the wall just outside of the teacher's lounge. Conversation wafted over with the smell of their late-night dinners.

"Yeah, I guess so. But… I don't know. So far, his exams have been brutal. Even experienced agents would have had a hard time in his exams. I mean, his first exam… We were hunting down our own students. If I had been on the students end I know I would have had a tough time surviving."

"I think that was Alex's point. Every student had a wake-up call that day. Yeah, their lives weren't in danger, but they were able to get a glimpse of the life they're being prepared for."

"This second exam though. There were so many injuries. I don't think one kid came through my office uninjured for the physical examinations Alex requires. Where on earth did they take them?"

"An underground fight club."

"You're kidding me!"

"The headmaster approved it. So, did Alan Blunt."

"They're kids!

"Nurse Able. They're agents. What do you think we're doing here?"

"I know…I know. There still kids. This is wrong.

"Quiet down!"

"We'd better stop discussing this."

 _You probably should_ , Alex thought.

 _If the kids are as exhausted as the head nurse says they are, then it's probably a good time to move on to the mental exams. Give or take a day for some recovery._

Alex pushed off the wall, leaving the teachers to stew in their silence.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Alex vigorously brushed his teeth. There was no avoiding getting up this morning. His schedule had been packed with teach requests for demonstrations.

Late yesterday afternoon, he had received evidence that Cheryl had arrived in Australia safely. The SIS had set her up with a nice little house in a nice neighborhood close to an elementary school. Grateful for the update, Alex had hung up quickly after thanking the agent on the other side of the phone.

After tossing the toothbrush onto the counter, Alex flopped down on the bed. As his head hit the blankets he caught sight of the calendar. He could hardly believe that it had been three months since he had walked through the Academy walls for the first time.

Even though Alex had found plenty of ways to get outside the walls, he still felt he was a prisoner.

He heard the window to the left of him lifted.

A familiar figure entered his room. "Good evening," she said. "I see you've healed well."

"I see you've been injured," Alex said sarcastically. A gaping hole in her shirt revealed torn skin. Alex got off the bed and made his way towards her

"I was sent on a close-up."

"Ah," he said. He knelt down to inspect the wound. It wasn't that bad. A fresh wound made by a serrated blade. There wasn't any damage done to the internal organs. "I thought you didn't like close kills."

"I don't. I'd much rather pick them off from afar. But this one had to be close and personal. I had instructions."

"But you're a snipe specialist." Alex went walked out of the room and grabbed the first aid from the sink cabinet. Heaven trailed after him. "Why send a snipe to do a close-up's job?"

Heaven sighed as she followed him back into his room. "I don't know." Alex saw Brain and Timmy sit at attention before his view of them was obstructed by the doorframe. "Scorpia has had a bit of a rough time since you took out their former leaders. The people who replaced them aren't nearly as proficient." Quickly, Alex closed the door to stop the two curious teenagers from hearing anything else.

"Sounds like Scorpia is starting to collapse in on itself." Alex motioned to Heaven to sit on his desk. She sat, or she attempted to. Heaven's apprehension from causing herself more pain stopped her from being able to lift herself entirely onto the desk.

"Here." Alex went to pick her up. Upon grabbing her arm, he realized if he picked her up that was the wound would stretch and tear. Instead, Alex gripped the underside of Heaven's thighs and hoisted her up onto the desk. The skin and muscle of her thighs, supported in his hands, twitched. He moved out from between her legs. A blush furiously overtook the pale complexion of her face.

As Alex turned to grab the first aid kit, he let himself smile.

Usually, she was the one who pressed him and pulled him into awkward situations. Situations that would awaken his arousal. The few times he did act, reciprocating her feelings with his own actions, Heaven was left a furious blushing, stammering mess.

Alex took a silent breath as he searched for a sterilized needle and thread. Even though this game of theirs was fun, it was starting to get tedious. Neither he nor Heaven wanted to be the one to give in. There had been so many times he had become so close to grabbing her thighs, like he'd done just moments ago, and ravaging her into the closest wall. The fact that they had been playing this game for the past 2 years was a testament to his self-control.

On the many accounts, they had shared a bed, Heaven took it upon herself to drive him absolutely insane, whether she knew it or not. Either she was really trying to get him to cave or thought she was being sneaky during those late night hours she'd make use of her fingers as he lay next to her.

Her teasing bad gotten to him so bad that during the rare times he wasn't woke by nightmares, Alex would wake to a mess after dreaming of shifting bedsheet, tense legs, and soft moans. What was even more frustrating about the whole ordeal was even in his dreams he hadn't managed to seal the deal.

 _Fuckin Hormones._

After washing his hands, pulling on some disposable gloves and threading the needle, Alex turned back to Heaven. He pulled his rolling chair over, sat, and grabbed the bottom of the left side of her shirt and tucked it beneath her bra, careful not to raise the shirt any higher then what was needed.

 _Okay, I probably could have let her lift her own shirt. That was a bit over the line. Probably shouldn't have done that._

Alex glanced up at Heaven, check her expressions to make sure he hadn't made her too uncomfortable. Her eyes had widened in shock. Her lips slightly parted. Face even redder than before.

It was all very enticing.

 _I shouldn't. This has already gone far enough…But… How will she react?_

Alex gazed into the surprised eyes and smirked.

Her lips pressed into a thin line as she drew back and turned away to face his computer monitor.

 _Shit. Too far._

Feeling a little like a pompous douchbag, Alex began to stitch together the skin, deciding that if he put in three layers of stitches and kept them small that scar tissue would be reduced.

It took a while for Heaven to turn back toward him. Her hand was over her heart as if she was trying to keep whatever she was feeling to herself. _I should have backed down._

A sharp pain erupted on the side of his head. Heaven had hit him over the head with the remote to his t.v.

"What was that for?" _I know exactly what that was for._

"Stop being a pervert!" _That's rich, coming from someone who grabbed me underneath the blankets in front of K-unit and all my charges a couple weeks back._

There was a knock on the door. Alex ignored it. A look in Heavens gave him a pointed look. "Play along", the look sad. _Ah, somehow she sensed the intruders for I and decided to put up an act._

"I was just sewing you up. How is that perverted?" The door opened. In came K-unit. _Yay._

"You lifted me onto the desk." _You've done way worse to me._

"You couldn't get up by yourself."

"You lifted up my shirt." _Nothing I haven't seen before. You've jumped into the shower with me on multiple occasions._

"You were- are wounded. I can't sow you up with your shirt in the way."

"Allllex," she said, an edge to her voice. _Cue end of argument._

Quickly, Alex stood and backed away, throwing his hands up in the air. "I'm sorry."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Wolf POV

K-unit watched the teenage spy retreat quickly. "You're all done."

The girl ripped her shirt out from her bra. She hopped down from the counter and strode over the Ben, touching his arm. "You need to teach Alex how to act around girls. He has no manners. You should have seen the way he treated me. He was rough and didn't take any consideration to my personal space." She turned back to face Alex. "Honestly, girls are delicate. You shouldn't act like such a brut." The girl spun dramatically and left the room."

"You have got to be kidding me," Alex said exasperatedly. Wolf felt a smile spread across his face. _An honest teenage moment from Alex._ "I just..." Alex groaned into his hand. "I just really…don't understand girls." The boy left the room too, quickly tailing the girl.

"Girls," Wolf heard the girl say. "If ever a guy lifts you up by the legs and places himself in between said legs and says that he was only helping you sit on a counter, then you can safely assume that guy is a perverted asshole." Wolf entered the common room to see the girl sitting on the couch with Piper and Amanda collected at her sides and a very exasperated Alex gawking at her with an opened mouth.

"I was… you know… you know what!" Alex's finger lifted to point at the girl for emphasis. "If I lifted you any other way it would have caused you extreme pain and more damage to the wound."

Heaven's eyebrows lifted and her eyes narrowed. She wasn't impressed. "Do you see girls? Exactly my point."

Once again, Alex's mouth dropped. The boy's disbelief at the girl's accusations broadcasted on this normally reserved face. Wolf smile widened. From the corner of his eye, Ben and Snake were having a giggle fit together. Eagle on the other hand looked mortified for Alex. Obviously, feeling sympathy of a similar experience. "You know what… Whatever." Alex stormed to the snack cabinet, ripped a bag of chips from the shelf and stepped through the doorway to his room.

"It so much fun to tease him," the girl laughed, smiling behind her hand.

Alex whipped around, glaring at the girl. "Don't come to me the next time your wounded." Alex slammed the door.

"Hmmm." The girls hugged the two young girls closer to her. "Maybe I took it a bit too far." She studied the door Alex disappeared behind. "He's always been a bit sensitive."

"Alex is sensitive," Eagle asked curiously.

The girl frowned at Eagle. "Only when is comes to his character. But that's not it. Something happened."

Mike furrowed his eyebrows together. "What do you mean?"

"We were putting on an act." She said. "But somewhere between the start and the end, the fight became real." The girl once again studied the Alex's closed door.

"So…You guys had a real fight while having a fake fight," Wolf said. _It must be exhausting to be a spy._

"I think I should go figure out what went wrong." The girl pulled herself from between Piper and Amanda. She started to head toward Alex's bedroom.

Ben grabbed her arm.

She snapped around so quick wolf could have sworn the look in her eyes spelled out Ben's death. "Can you give me a name to refer to you by? It doesn't have to be your name." This girl narrowed her eyes into a glower and pointedly lifted her arm.

Ben let go of her arm.

"Agent Daniels, if you are so intent on a name, why don't you give me one yourself." The girl opened Alex's door and closed it behind her.

"I'm calling her Sophie," Wolf said. "Because she seems like the type of person who always gets what she wants and every Sophie I've ever met gets what she wants."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

ALEX POV

 _What the fucking hell!_

He felt dirty.

Her argument towards his pervertedness had been solid. His arguments refuting her claims had been true, but he knew at the time he had other intentions. He knew the lifting her onto the table like that would have sent a clear message.

 _Shit. I can't be the sort of guy that would harass a girl and cover it up shamelessly. Am I?_ Alex was in distress.

Alex sank to the floor, embarrassed and humiliated. _Fuck. I'm a dick._ He wrapped his arms around his knees and settled his forehead on them.

There was a rustle of movement and his door clicked shut.

"What are you worrying about?"

"Nothing." He wasn't ready for this.

"Obviously, it's something." Heaven settled herself down next to him. He saw the skin of her long, muscled legs from under the side of his arms.

"Thinking about all the stupid choices I've made in my life. Particularly, the ones I made in the last hour."

He heard her sigh. "Alex, I-"

"I'm sorry." Heaven stopped whatever she was saying abruptly. "I shouldn't have grabbed you like that."

There was a pause. "Alex. Have you ever considered you're too much of a gentleman?" Alex looked up at her. **(Author's Note: There is never such a thing as too much of a gentleman. This is the internet people. Just because it is written does not mean it's true. And this is Heaven's opinion!)**

"I don't want to be one of those guys who grabs and fucks because they have a chance at it."

"Yeah, that's nice. And womankind wholeheartedly appreciates it. But considering I'm the one whose been initiating a majority of the groping, I can assure you, you are in the clear."

"You turned away when I was beginning your stitches!"

"You scared me half to death! But it was a good scare."

"A good scare?

"Yeah. The excited scare," Heaven said. "You don't exactly flirt back or hint on me very often. When you do it's startling. You always catch me off guard. It startles me. I had to regain my composer."

Alex gaged her reactions carefully. "I didn't go too far."

"No. It was a major disappointment that you stopped."

That was all the comfort Alex needed. But it still left their dilemma unsolved. Really, this game of theirs needed to stop. All the riveting sexual tension and understanding glances needed to be set on a course instead of being flung into open water to float were ever it landed.

They were both staring at each other. Both thinking along the same lines.

If they decided to end their game, they both would be committing the crime of treason. They wouldn't be able to cover it up. Emotion ran too deep in this relationship. Even young Timmy knew how Alex felt about Heaven. If MI6 found out, they would attempt to use her against him. And if they found out she was a Scorpia Assassin, which they will, he would be named a traitor. She would have a price on her head. They both would most likely be executed.

Heaven scooted over to him so that they touched and placed a hand on his chest

 _Damn it, Heaven! I'm going to regret this._ Alex locked his sight on Heaven's neck. Now _, say something smooth._ "Allow me to make amends."

His fingers caught the nape of her neck and he pulled her into a kiss. The kiss was deep and toe-curling. She hummed into his mouth and melted into him.

It lifted his heart, made him feel lighter than air. to hear her satisfaction. Alex opened his eyes amid the kiss, surveying her face to clue in on her level of enthusiasm and need. He pushed himself to his knees, looming over her, and pushed her lightly into the side of the mattress.

The hand not supporting her face wrapped around her waist, caressing the skin he made contact with. She pulled back from him and searched his face.

He loved moments like this. Moments where emotion was as clear and raw as it could get. Her breathing lapsed. He felt his own lungs find it harder to draw oxygen in at a regular pace.

"How was that? Did I do enough to make it up to you?" He made himself smile. This was far enough.

Uncertainty entered her eyes. Her chest rose and fell at a faster rate. "I think… you're going to have to do better if you want my forgiveness."

 _Well, I'm not one to back down from a challenge._

Alex stood, hoisting her up with him and hooked her legs around his hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging to the back of his shirt. He used an arm to keep her in place as he crawled up onto the bed to set her on a pillow.

He kissed her again begging her to arch her back by tightening his hold on her waist. His other arm slid up to tangle in her fingers. Breathing in her scent, he buried his face in her hair. It was soft. Softer then when it was long, which still upset him. He shouldn't be so upset that she had cut her hair. He had loved the way it would lay across the skin of her back when damp.

Alex settled himself on her as he breathed her in. It was euphoric, completely incomparable. It surprised him just how happy she made him, considering the many times they tried to kill each other. He pleaded her to keep her eyes open, to look at him, by prodding her with gentle nose nudges and then with beseeching eyes.

Heaven relaxed into the mattress. She let out a sigh of contentment. He couldn't help the smile that graced his lips. He kissed her nose. Heaven reacted with a giggle. A smile creped across her face and her eye fluttered, narrowing in happiness.

He brushed her hair back from her eyes. He loved to see her eyes. Within those brown eyes held the power of an assassin, potential of a new beginning, and freedom. It was a combination that was surreal at that moment he had her trapped between the mattress and his body.

She dragged her hands down his chest. Briefly, he thought to grab her chest as well, but it didn't feel right at the moment. Her trailing fingers sent a wave of electricity across his skin. He closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against hers, enjoying the feeling of her fingers.

She grabbed his shirt. He chuckled. _Clue taken._

He stripped his shirt off and then helped her with her own. Pale skin clad in a black lace bralette stared back at him. He felt blood rush to his penis, pulsating in waves as he became hard. Slowly, he leaned down and kissed below her bra line. She shuttered. Hands reached up and scrapped his back before tangling in his hair. Feeling encouraged, he kissed his way up her chest, stopping to lick the soft skin of one of her breasts.

The scent of Jasmine settled around him. It was a scent that had tempted him many times in the two years Heaven had been in his life.

He spent some time feeling the skin of her throat on his cheek and nose, soothing the skin he decided he would ravage next. His teeth nipped at the underside of her neck. She sighed in pleasure. Her chest hitched, and her nails dug into her skin. A desperation engulfed him in another need to taste her lips. He headed back for another kiss, lavishing her in soft kissing. He dipped his tongue into the crease of her lips, asking her to let him in silently.

She whimpered. A hand tugged at his pants.

Alex felt another need to laugh. She was so eager. A warmed spread from his chest into his limbs.

"Patience," He said, taking the skin of her earlobe in his mouth.

Alex held back a smirk as the predicted outcome of his comment came true. Heaven fisted her hand in his hair and shoved his left shoulder, using both body parts to push him onto his back.

He had angered her. Heaven wasn't very well known for her patience. It was actually one of the enduring qualities Alex liked about Heaven. He loved when she demanded things from him. Usually, it was something small like a foot massage, cooking dinner for her, watching a romantic comedy. Other times it was spending his entire paycheck on her new wardrobe. It was exasperating at times, but mostly it made him feel important, especially since, he knew, her spoiled attitude was a demand for attention she specifically craved from him.

She ravaged his neck as she tried furiously to rid him of his pants.

Alex closed his eyes at the sensation of her lips fluttering across his neck. It slightly annoyed him that she was trying to rush through this. He did understand. He wanted to be in her just as much as she wanted him to stretch her. But rushing through sex bypassed one of the elements of lovemaking Alex enjoyed the most. In the time before penetration, he felt understanding, learning, and connection should be emphasized. When love was shone well, the emotion of penetration skyrocketed and made the organism so much better. It was worth the time put into it.

This was the difference between lovemaking and sex. Obviously, Heaven didn't know the difference. Alex was sure of it.

 _That's alright. I'll teach her._

His pants were halfway down his hips when he stopped her. He grabbed both her wrists and kissed each of her fingers. He was sure the laughter in his eyes spoke volumes. She glowered frustratedly back at him.

"Patience," he said again. He propped himself up, pressing her into his chest. "We'll get there soon enough." He slid his hands down her sides and gripped her behind. He flipped her backward. They were back in the position they'd stated in.

"You just wanted to be on top," she accused.

"Heaven," Alex said seriously. "After tonight, you can have top all you want."

A blush graced her pale cheeks. He rubbed his thumb across the flushed skin, kissed her lips and made his way down. His hands stilled the skin he was attentive to at the moment. He could feel her embarrassment when his lips made it past her clavicle. His mouth loomed over her nipple. He took it in and sucked, moaning in pleasure, knowing it was the right moment. He heard her sigh. A small portion of her sexual frustrations released.

 _Her breasts are a release point. We'll both enjoy that._ He beamed and made his way down further. His hand kept on her breast. He massaged it, pressing his fingers down in a wave before moving to another section of flesh.

He trailed wet kisses down her stomach, past her navel, and stopped at the line where his lips met her jeans. Slowly he unzipped the jeans and spread the zipper apart. Her panties didn't match her bra at all: Standard issue mission garments. He glanced up just in time to meet her eyes. She turned bright red and slammed her head back into the mattress to stare at the ceiling.

He restrained a laugh. _Okay. That's fucking cute._

He placed his tongue at the rim of her panties and dragged his tongue down. That action earned him a gasp, a hand in his hair, and a shudder. He smirked and climbed his way back up her body to kiss her lips again.

Her lip trembled against his. His fingers slide down her panties. Her muscles clenched at the invasion. She tried to grab his hand and he froze. His heart fell slightly in disappointment. "Do you want to stop?"

Her eyes widened. "N-No."

"Good." He attacked he lips. He fingered the protective outer folds of her vagina. He didn't have to slide a finger through her folds. She was wet. But he did it anyway. His finger swirled around the bud of nerves. She made a noise somewhere between and a gasp and a moan.

He pressed his lips to the underside of her ear as he continued to play with the bundle of nerves. Her breathing quickly became erratic. She eyes closed, no amount of prodding was going to get them back open.

He stripped off the cloth that hid the rest of her body, continuing to play with her clitoris. He centered himself at her opening. Then a thought struck him.

He crawled across her and grabbed a condom from the nightstand. "You okay," he asked, rolling the condom up his shaft. She nodded. "You can back out anytime you want." Once again, he centered himself. She nodded again.

He pushed forward slightly, testing her resolve. When she gave no sign of backing off, he pushed forward even more. There was a slight pressure as she clenched her opening muscles. His whole body tensed.

Every fiber of his being wanted her. It was a tension that could only be released by entering her. So, slowly, he slipped inside her. He let out a strained breath. He felt the need to collapse and just enjoy the sensation of her: wet and warm and smooth.

She was softer than the finest silk, like a french kiss. Only it was a thousand more times pleasureful. He could feel everything: the movement of her body; the suppleness of her skin; the textures of her walls around him. She was ridgier then most women he'd made love to. Not that that was a large number. Most times it was he had plain rough sex with some woman, or man, MI6 needed information from or a leverage against.

Slowly, he pushed himself all the way in. He sighed in bliss. It was like getting a massaged from what felt like a tight, warm sleeve. He felt he could go limp, fall on top of her, and stay there, right where he was, forever. It was immersive. He loved every second of it. He couldn't quite bring himself to believe that she was actually allowing him to be with her in this way. It was a truly humbling experience.

He buried his face into her neck. The emotional intimacy brought a hype that caused him euphoria.

He felt Heaven flex around him. It milked another sigh out from him. He hadn't done much physical labor yet his breathing was ragged.

Heaven's hands were on his hips. Her hand's clenched tightly. She was too stiff.

"Doing okay?" He reluctantly pulled himself from the crook of her neck. Sweeping back her hair, he placed a kiss on her forehead. She nodded before a horse yes left her mouth. "You sure? Nothing hurts?"

"Alex, this isn't my first time," she ridiculed him.

"I know. I just want you to feel safe."

He felt heaven relax slightly. He swept back her hair and watched fascinated as the strands fluttered in different patterns across the pillows.

He leaned his forehead up against hers and slowly pulled out and then pushed himself back in. He watched Heaven carefully. Her lips parted. He closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them, he knew Heaven would be able to see the desire in his eyes. He shuttered, building a rhythm. In and out. In and out. With every thrust, his pleasure built.

Heaven's breathing speed up. Her body tightened like a spring, not in a good way. He scooped her head in his hand and slowed his movement between her legs. _Maybe, I'm going to fast?_

Heaven lifted her shoulder off the bed. _She doesn't want to be on her back,_ Alex clued in. He used the momentum her lifted shoulder created to roll them to the left.

With a jerking sensation, Alex suddenly felt himself catch air. He fell to the ground. The impacted shocked him. He expected to be on a soft pillow top mattress, not the carpet. He peered over the top of the mattress at Heaven. The shock he felt reflected on her own face. The silence between the was defining.

"I thought you were rolling the other way," she whispered.

Confusion and then understanding of what had happened washed over him in waves. A small laugh bubbled from his mouth. He brought a hand to his mouth to hide it but it was useless. He let the laughter roar from him.

At the moment Alex started to roll, Heaven had used her legs to rock them to the opposite side he was aiming for. Her hands had slipped sending him flying, airborne, over the edge of the bed.

The pressure in Alex's chest, the one that had been making him so uncomfortable and pained these last couple months, dissipated. He could breathe. Heaven was grinning, giggling at him. He clambered over to her. Still laughing, he shoved her back down on the bed and hugged her to him. He buried his face into her neck. His breath washed over the top of his head. They both giggled exchanged pecks with longer kisses, tickling each other to encourage the laughter.

Happiness settled into Alex's thoughts. He had thought he was going to regret giving in. How could he ever regret this?

They struggled, pinning each other to the bed to claim the top. Heaven struggled fruitlessly time and time again to win. This last time Alex knew he was winning the match, he let an opening be seen. She took advantage. Alex was on his back. Alex's chest heaved as he looked into the depths of her eyes.

"Well, Rider. Are you going to fulfill your namesake or are we just inventing erotic wrestling?"

He reached out with his tongue and touched her Adam's Apple and dragged up to the underside of her chin. He nudged her chin down towards her chest with his nose and hovered his mouth below hers. His breathing came slow and deep, peering at her through half-lidded eyes. She settled herself on him. She was focusing on her senses, trying to feel everything she possibly could.

She fell on all fours, leaning over him. She eyes closed when his tongue touched her. Her nails savory clawing at sheets on either side of his head as trust up into her. She gasped at the force of his thrust. "Ahhhh." He saw her hands tremble in the sheets. "Oh god, Alex."

She was going to need something more if he wanted her to orgasm. He stuck his fingers between her legs and found the bundle of nerve once more. Heaven cried out. Thrusting up into her became more difficult with his hand in the way. He gripped Heaven's hip with his free hand and used it to drive himself more securely into her.

He felt himself nearing the brink of an explosion. His body had reached a feverish peak. His muscles were coiled like a spring. Alex let out a deep throaty moan.

He grabbed Heaven's bottom lip between his top teeth and his bottom lip and sucked it into his mouth.

The tension in his body needed to be released. He yearned, nearly cried out, for it. He wanted to cum inside her, spill himself into her, as her vaginal walls clamped down on him. Hopefully, as she experiences her own ecstasy.

Gritting his teeth, Alex peered up at her, her eyes were half-lidded as well. Alex watched her face transform. She was feeling something. Something akin to pain reflected in her features. Her mouth opened in an O. She sat back on him, restricting his movements entirely, and began to rock back and forth. Her back arched and her head hung low. She was orgasming.

Quickly, he overturned her. He pushed himself back into her and pulled himself in and out as fast as he could. Heaven clamped down around him.

He lifted her behind and hooked her knees around his shoulders, pounding into her. His movements becoming more aggressive as he sought his own organism. His dick pulsated in waves. _Damn._ Alex shuddered through the orgasm.

He let himself collapse on top of her. His head hit her chest. He was still buried deep in her. He had no intentions of pulling out. A calming peace took hold of his being. Nothing but a relaxed state of pleasure to keep him placid amidst the tangle of her limbs. There was nothing on earth that could have gotten him to move. He was at home. This was where he was meant to be. He didn't have to worry about being MI6's lap dog. He needed to be here in her arms. Here he was safe.

The afternoon had passed like an extended moment. Alex completely forgot the classes he was meant to attend. Neither of them bothered to leave the bed or cloth themselves. He stayed under the covers, enveloped in her soft femininity.

"Alex." Alex snuggled closer to her, completely content. Heaven took a deep breath. "I love you."

He froze. The jarring words resonated in his eardrums. But then, A warm spread outward from his chest. Happy. He was happy. "I love you too." The truth of the statement caught Alex off guard. He looked up into her eyes. They were wet with tears. Despair hit them both.

They had no chance.

"Heaven. I promise you I'll get you out of Scropia. I won't let you live the rest of your life in their grasp." Alex pressed his lips together. His heart began to ache. "You're going to finish school, go to college if you want." He tucked a lock of hair behind her eye. "We'll get a house somewhere in Suburbia. who knows where…" He was grasping for something in the empty air. Empty promises. And he knew it. "It'll have a stupid white picket fence with noisy neighbors that we'll complain about a lot. And we'll have as many children as you want."

Heaven was crying now. "Stop." She muttered.

"We'll have a dull life, simple and plain. There won't be any surprises. Neither of us will have to worry about any intelligence agencies or criminal organization."

Suddenly, Heaven shoved Alex away from her. "I said STOP!"

She threw the covers back and rushed to grab her clothes. Her shirt was pulled on. "YOU CAN'T PROMISE ANYTHING," she yelled in Mandarin. "TWO YEARS AGO, YOU PROMISED TO GET ME OUT OF SCORPIA. TWO YEARS AGO! DON'T GO ADDING PROMISES IF YOU HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO FULFILL THE FIRST ONE." Heaven pulled on her jeans.

Alex felt himself cringe. _I'm trying. I really am._ But no amount of pretty words or plans of the future was going to make their situation right. They were caught between their owners, each other, and the next mission. It was highly unlikely they would be able to get out of it.

Alex, himself, felt the cruelty of his own words. He wanted so desperately for them to have a chance. And they did. They did have a chance. Years of planning made it possible; however, the life he and Heaven wanted came at an incredibly high price. Lives would be taken if he put the plan into action. A price that Alex couldn't stomach. So, Alex held back, waiting for more information to help him bypass the war crime he would have to commit to end his career and move on.

"Things like this take time. I haven't forgotten my promise to you. I will get you out."

"How?!"

"I'm working on a plan. There are a few more pieces to gather." _I need time._

Heaven shook her head. A sob caught in her throat. _Please don't cry._

Gently, Alex pulled her into his arms. "I will get you out." There was a knock on the door. _K-unit. GO. AWAY._

Heaven shoved herself out of Alex's arms.

"Heaven." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

The door opened.

"NO!" she pushed him. He slammed into the night table. "You're saying in two years you have nothing!" She plucked a blanket from the ground and threw it at him. "How many more years Alex? It's not like our jobs aren't dangerous enough." Her accent was growing thicker as she became of distressed. "We could be dead next week."

"I know that!" Alex's voice started to raise to match hers. He jerked the blanket around him and switched his English to Russian now that they had an audience. "And I didn't say I had nothing."

"Then tell me. What do you have?" Her Mandarin words snapped out to meet his Russian.

To his right Eagle, Snake, Ben, Wolf and Brian were watching their argument like a tennis match.

"A plan that needs more to go on."

"That tells me nothing."

"There is more to the plan than our own lives Heaven."

"What does that mean."

In anger, Alex stepped forward and got into her face. "It means that if I go through what is planned now, every child who has set foot in this academy will be hunted down and exterminated! No offense Heaven. But no amount of freedom is worth committing a war crime for. It not worth your freedom and it's definitely not worth mine."

For once, Heaven didn't have a comeback. Alex watched her anger evaporate from her eyes. Her breathing hitched.

Alex was breathing with immense difficulty. His anger made his hands shake. He felt his face set in steel. He knew the face he was making was probably frightening her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ben step forward. A look of concern for the girl's wellbeing. His face reflected the one he usually put on for assassination job. She knew this face. Before they entered their pack, he had come after her twice with it.

"That's it then." Heaven dropped her Mandarin, switching back to English. "They got us. There's nothing we can do." Alex's anger was doused.

"I didn't say that." He too switched back to English. "I'm saying I need a bit more time to find a new angle."

Heaven's shoulders slumped. Her head bowed. She looked defeated. It hurt to see her look so beaten down.

"Alex." She looked up at him. Large tears welled up in corner of her right eye.

"Yes."

She opened her mouth, shut it, and swallowed. Alex's mind started to whirl. _Something's wrong._

"Is something happening?" He lowered his voice. He knew that their audience would still be able to hear. But at least his voice volume would indicate to them that they should at least pretend they couldn't hear.

She shook her head. "No." She grabbed her rifle. "It was nice seeing you." She nodded at him and in K-units direction and made to leave.

Alex caught her arm. "I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

She pulled her arm from him, avoiding his eyes, and left through the window. He started out after her, watching her back slowly faded into the night as she ran away from him.

"Alex…Mr. Adley sent a message. Mr. Blunt has come to see you," Brian whispered.

Alex closed his eyes. _So, Blunt has already caught on._

Adley POV

Adley stood silently off to the sidelines. Adley was increasingly uncomfortable. Alex and Blunt, both, faced off from either side of the desk. They stared each other down. Neither willing to give in.

The two men had been playing Alpha male since Alex walked into his office. Blunt asserted his higher rank and MI6's manipulation over Alex and Alex would snap back with a sassy, sarcastic remark about MI6's illegal activities. It was a circle that never ended. They'd been at it for a couple of minutes and Blunt seemed to be getting progressively annoyed with the teenager.

"Alex. Just tell me what your next exam will entail."

After a long silence, Alex must have decided that he better stop pushing his luck. "I'm going to scare them to death."

Blunt leaned back in the rolling chair.

"Please explain, "Mrs. Jones questioned, heading off another staring contest before it started.

"In order to be a proper agent, the student will need to be able to undergo an incredible amount of pressure. They'll need to be able to handle intense fear with rationality and keep themselves from panicking and freezing up."

"And to determine that the student can handle the stress well. You're going to scare them to death."

"Yes."

 _Alex is being purposely difficult._ Adley watched a tired look pass across Mrs. Jones's face before it was rest back to its usually blank canvas.

"There are many ways to raise someone's mental stress levels: Blackmailing…" Alex gave Blunt a pointed look." "Exposure to phobias, such as mock execution, being left in a room full of spiders or snakes or a Siberian Tiger." Mr. Blunt received another piercing glare from Alex. "Being subjected to interrogation or long periods of sleep deprivation; Forced nudity; Sensory deprivation and threat of permanent disfigurement." Alex's glare became withering. " Pharmacological torture; Chinese water torture; Music torture; Waterboarding. All of these are forms of Psychological torture that these kids are going to face.

Adley's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized these were probably psychological stresses that Alex has had to face in his time as an agent.

"Of course, we can't actually torture these kids," Alex continued. "I suggest placing these kids in a situation where they're mental stress is elevated passed that of a normal person and watch how the student handles the situation. We'll determine how well the student copes and either pass or fail them." Adley felt relief through him. _I get it. He's going to scare them._

"I plan on forcing all participating students to be sleep deprived during their test. I believe this will allow the simulation to be closer to mental stress levels of an agent in the field." Adley felt his apprehension levels shoot up.

"Good. Have you worked out the details," Blunt asked?

"No. I'm still working on the details. I will report to you the moment I have finalized the exam."

Blunt suddenly got up. Adley once again tried to quell his uneasiness. "Walk with us, Agent Rider. We're going to meet one of your colleagues. You too, Mr. Adley."

Alex's face soured. Obviously, the boy had hoped that his time with the MI6 head has been over. Quickly, Adley scurried after the administrators and the teenage spy.

Alex glanced sideways at him as he drew level with Alex. Adley felt his chest clench.

He knew what was going to go down to some extent. A girl, Cheryl Deen, had gone missing. No one knew where she had gone. William Campbell, code name Eagle, had reported that she had come back to her dorm for a while.

The girl had managed to make it through the first exam. It was evident she wouldn't make it through the second, but she didn't have the chance to be tested. She had disappeared before Alex took her group to the underground fight house.

Adley had a sneaking suspicious Alex had something to do with it. Although he didn't share this impression with Mr. Blunt or Mrs. Jones, he was sure they had come to the same conclusion. If Alex had decided to get the girl out, then there would have been, in Adley's mind, a very good reason for it.

K-unit was gathered under the flagpole outside. Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones headed towards it.

"I only asked for Eagle," Blunt said.

"Yes, Sir, you did. But, I'm the unit's leader." Wolf stood at attention and talked directly to Mr. Blunt. "All orders should come through me first. Seeing as you needed one of my team members's I figured this was an update I would be needing to hear."

Blunt completely ignored Wolf. This caused Wolf to blow a silent gasket. "Eagle, were you not in charge of looking after Cheryl Deen."

"Yes, I was." Eagle stood at attention upon being addressed.

"Where is she?"

Uneasy, Eagle glanced at Wolf for help. "I do not know sir. She's been missing for a couple days."

"I see." Mr. Blunt folded his hands in back of him. "I don't see how we can trust you with children if you have a habit of losing them. You're dismissed."

Adley watched Alex carefully. The young agent carefully schooled the surprise and dread out of his expression.

"Your unit leader will escort you to your dorm where you will collect your things and then he will escort you off the premises. You will find a car waiting to take you back home." Eagle's jaw became obstinate. Anger and humiliation set deep in the man's eyes. It shocked Adley to see such an expression on the usually hyper soldier's face.

"Agent Rider."

"Yes."

"Did you have anything to do with the girl's disappearance?" Adley noticed how quickly everyone's attention snapped onto the teenager.

"No."

"Have you had any contact with Cheryl Deen?"

"I have seen her in the classes I have attended."

"Have you talked with her?"

"I do not remember talking with her."

Blunt nodded at the agents to his side. They both advanced on Alex, who immediately took a defensive stance. "I don't believe you," Said Mr. Blunt.

"What the hell is this," Wolf yelled angerly. All S.A.S. soldiers advanced to help their honorary member.

"Wolf. If you continue with your current actions, you will find yourself leaving half your team without a leader."

Wolf stopped dead in his tracks. The man threw out both his arms, stopping his team from advancing past him.

The two agents grabbed Alex and hauled him further into the campus. Adley began to feel sick when he realized where the two agents were taking the young man. He ran to catch up with Mr. Blunt.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Those are only meant to be looked at, for education. They aren't supposed to be used."

"Mr. Adley," Mrs. Jones spoke softly to him. "Stand down."

He flashed a helpless glance at Ben. Wolf saw the concern of his face and there was a rise in the leader's anger.

By this time, they had attracted a large crowd of students and teachers.

One of the agents removed an iron gridded covering from the ground. Upon first glance, it was typical to think it was a manhole, but on closer inspection, it was evident the cylinder hole in the ground wasn't connected to anything. That was when you noticed the chains attached to the wall.

The agent set the covering down and grabbed the chain. Alex was shackled and made to jump down into the whole. Once it was covered up again, Blunt turned to leave. "Five days. No food or Water. Do you understand, Mr. Adley." Adley couldn't help the discussed look on his face. He couldn't answer. He couldn't even bring himself to nod. "I'll leave Agent Bauer and Agent Lamburt to supervise while I'm attending other matters."

Three furious S.A.S. soldier and one murderous MI6 agent advanced past Blunt to the iron grid covering the hole in the ground

Blunt and Jones left.

He felt himself drop to his knees. "Alex." The boy looked up at him. His hands were secured closely to the wall. The boy was too tall for the low set restraints. He was hunched over.

"Yeah," Alex called. The young man tried to kneel down to lessen his awkward position but found the restraints were set too high for him to kneel.

"I'll try to get you out of here. At the very least get him to call off his ban on food and water."

"Don't bother." Alex huffed as he stood once again. "You might end up making this harder on me. I'll be fine."

By this time K-unit completely surrounding the hole.

"You okay in there," Snake shouted.

"Alex. I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention." Eagle looked depressed

"Eagle. Stop. It was my fault, okay. Blunt pinned the blame on the right person." _Why would he just admit to that?_

Instantly, Adley watched Alex get hounded with questions. After several minutes it was evident he wasn't going to answer. They all sat by the hole not very sure of what else to do.

From the hole, Adley heard Alex sigh, "Today just isn't my day."

All of K-unit exchanged looks before they avoided each other's gaze. _What was that about?_

* * *

 **Poor, Alex. He's had a really rough day.**

 **And it's only going to be worse. WMAHAHAHAHAHA.**

 **Okay, guys. How did I do? This is by far the longest chapter I've written. 3,000 words more than usual:)**

 **PLEASE, PLEASE, Please review and give me your thoughts. I've haven't been getting any reviews lately.** **Honestly, I'm starting to get a little discouraged:(**


	14. Rider Breaks

**Okay. So, It's been a while since I last updated. Things got busy here at school. In two weeks, I graduate and officially become an adult... Holy crap! That's scary.**

 **Special thanks to Jess for the lovely review.**

 **Jess said, "** _Plz update. I've been checking this and I get so disappointed when there's not a new chapter. I like this story a lot bc it's so different and I like that._ "

 **I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I promise I will be finishing this story. I've just been going to college and my education comes before anything else:)**

 **Anyway. Here's the next update. Onto the 14th chapter of my fanfiction "The Measure of a Spy" Rider Breaks.**

* * *

ALEX POV

The sun's heat pounded down on Alex's neck. At end of the first day and his neck was blistering. Now on the second day, the heat was giving him a headache. His mind couldn't concentrate in it's dazed state. His legs were beginning to cramp from standing for too long.

Sweat coated his skin, making his clothes stick to him uncomfortable. He could feel sweat condensed and roll down the side of his face. The heat seemed to be trapped in the cement cylinder. It was practically unbearable.

"Still doing okay down there?" Ben's voice came from above him.

Alex sighed. He could remember the number of times he'd been asked that. He attempted to look up. He squinted. Ben's figure appeared black and the sky was a beaming bitch throwing him the middle finger.

"I'm fine. Stop asking."

"You don't look fine."

"No use in complaining about it."

There was silence from up above.

A wave of dizziness struck Alex. His vision darkened and his knees buckled. _How the hell am I going to endure four more days of this?_

"Alex!"

"I'm fine. It's just hot as fuck in here."

Alex managed to pull himself to his feet. He leaned against the wall, letting the hot cement burn his forehead in the attempt to let his feet be relieved of pressure. He could hear a muffled argument above him.

Alex attempted to blow at his chest to relieve some of the heat just as ice cold needles pieced his skins. Alex gasped. He heard the water splash against his skin. The water drizzled down his face and back. Instinctively, Alex thrust his face further under the water and drank what fell into his mouth.

"Oops. Sorry, Alex. I broke a sprinkler. I've sure it'll be a couple days before it's fixed." Alex heard Snake laughing and Wolf cursing. He smiled. The refreshing water coursed down Alex's skin soaking his clothes. His headache began to lift. The sunburn on his neck became less painful.

"You guys are going to get binned."

"Nah. Ben off to remove the video footage," Wolf grumbled.

"No evidence, then nothing happened," Snakes said.

"Agent Bauer and Agent Lamburt?"

"Went to lunch."

Alex began to grin. _Well. Aren't they committed to their jobs?_

He didn't ever appreciate these men the way he did now. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

There was a chorus of wows before all of K-unit started talking.

"Was that a compliment?"

"I think it was."

"I shall commemorate this day on the fascist of paper with the gold-est of inks and frame it above my fireplace."

"You'll have to get a picture to go in the frame as well."

"Good idea. Say cheese, Alex."

"Oh, go fuck off," Alex's mood slightly soured at the soldiers' antics.

"Ahhhh. Now you've gone and made him mad. I was hoping for a parade memorializing the time Alex said we were ' the best'. Now, that's out the window."

Alex listened to the soldiers laughs as he centered himself under the water, letting it run over him.

The crowd accumulated around Alex's prison before the two heads of MI6 even able to make it to the hole.

Blunt gave the order. The two agents guarding Alex reached down and grabbed hold of Alex's arms, hauling him out bodily. He looked terrible. His face was covered in dirt. Smears of mud caked his cheeks and forehead. Alex's legs were soaked with water from his cafe down. His hair had lost its sheen. It wasn't near the blonde color it once was. It was matted down, slightly curling.

The light hit Alex's face. He winced visibly. The young man squinted at first, but after a couple seconded of rapid blinking, Alex squeezed his eyes shut.

The Agents set Alex on his feet. Instantly the young man's knees buckled. He fell, hunched over. Snake and Wolf rushed over, grasping the young man's arms.

Alex looked like he was going to be sick.

There were red angry welts in the skin of Alex's wrists. Some of the skin had been completely stripped off.

Ben came up behind Alex. The teenager's concerned protector glared down the two agents that pulled Alex from the pit.

"Agent Rider, where is Cheryl Deen?"

Ben whipped around to face Blunt. "Go to hell, you cunt!"

Mrs. Jones raise both her eyebrows. "Agent Daniels."

"I agree," came Alex's hoarse voice. "You both can go to hell."

"It has been decided that the students remaining above the age of 14 are to be instated as low-level agents," Blunt said, completely ignoring his two best agents rude behavior.

Alex paled. "You can't do that. They're not ready."

"They will be sent on basic information collecting missions to start," Blunt continued.

"Hey," Wolf yelled. "Didn't you hear him. These kids aren't ready. The exams aren't finished."

"Alex has removed over 120 students from the program. The thirty remaining students should be the best of the bunch."

Alex attempted to get up only to fall completely, hitting his head on the pavement before Wolf and Snake could catch him. Alex looked at Blunt from his fallen position. "That doesn't mean they'll be successful." Alex shoved himself off the ground with the help of Wolf. "Face it Blunt. This academy is a screwup. None of these kids know what the outside world is like. They don't know how to socialize. They don't know how to blend in. More than likely, none of these kids will never be ready." Alex's voice grew harsher by the second. There was no moisture in his throat to help him speak. The sprinkler Ben had broken had been fixed earlier today. It left Alex in a state of misery with only the water at his feet and the humidity in the hole to satiate his need for water. "If you wait for my third exam, we can determine safely which kids can blend into the public."

Blunt disregards Alex's argument. "You've had three months to complete the exams. It's your own fault if they aren't ready."

Blunt turned away. Mrs. Jones trailing after him all the way to the car.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD," Alex screamed after the MI6 Head. "I'll have your heart, pull it right through your rib cage, and I'll have your head on a fucking pike, if it's the last thing I do." All three soldiers flanking Alex tensed. Mrs. Jones turned back to face Alex. "And you, Tulip." Alex shoved Wolf and Snake aside with surprising force. He managed to get his feet underneath him and he rose to his full height. Alex swayed in the cool evening breeze. The strength he had managed to find ebbed away quickly. "I'm going to finish what I started three years ago." Alex's hand came up to form what resembled a gun. "Nothing will be able to save you from me. Not this time."

Instantly, all three soldiers took action. Ben clapped his hand over Alex's mouth, apologizing on Alex's behalf. Snake took to a defensive stance and positioned himself in front of Alex as if to shield him from the woman. Wolf grabbed Alex around his shoulders and forcibly spin the young man around away from Ben. Alex was now behind Wolf. Wolf's back to the second-head of MI6.

"Alex hasn't had any nourishment for 5 days. He's dehydrated and delirious. Please don't take anything that he says too seriously, Mrs. Jones. You know how Alex gets. He's a teenager. They say shit all the time" Ben jabbered, trying to keep the boy out of the hole after he just got out.

Mrs. Jones didn't respond. She left, joining Mr. Blunt inside the car.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cub," Wolf growled at the boy in his arms. Alex's head lulled on Wolf's shoulder. "Snake! He's unconscious!"

* * *

ALEX POV

Ben helped Alex to bed. The man was fussing over him, picking at the bedsheets to make sure they fully covered him.

"Ben. Stop." The agent disregarded Alex and brought a damp washcloth from the bathroom.

"You're covered in dust."

"Ben." Ben started to attempt wiping the dust from his face. "Ben. I haven't eaten in five days. Some food, water would be better than cleaning my face."

"Yes. Food." Ben muttered distractedly.

Quickly the older Agent left in a hurry. Snake, however, stayed behind.

Snake sat at his bedside. "Let me eye your eyes," he said, leaning into Alex's bubble. Snake did a quick checkup, going through the motions with practiced ease. He could tell Snake was just as concerned and depressed about his punishment as the rest were, but for some reason, Snake didn't say anything. He didn't pester over him the way he normally would. "You'll be okay," Snake informed him. "The reason your legs can't support you is because of the position your legs were forced to endure while in that hole." Alex nodded. Snake was being very cryptic. "Once you get some food and water, have a couple day's rest, and stretch out your muscles, you'll gain the ability to walk again." Snake turned around and put his equipment away.

"You okay, Snake?"

Snake's head jerked up. A laugh burst from him. "I've just been tortured by your own employers for five days and you're asking if I'm okay." Snake shook his head and slumped. "You're still a kid. Yet, it seems you're the only one who can get anything done around here."

Alex looked at Snake thoughtfully. _He's feeling useless._ Alex had the nagging thought most of the adults at the academy were feeling that way.

"I've had many years working with limited resources. It's not that you're useless. I'm just more practiced at maneuvering through this type of situation. It's just safer for me and the students if you, Wolf, and Ben, stay out of it."

"You're a kid."

"By age, maybe. Mentally, I haven't been a kid in a long time."

"We want to help, Alex."

 _I know._ Alex pulled his phone from his pocket. It had long since died. Being disconnected from the world had caused him to be nervous. There was too much information and updates he could have missed.

"Can you plug this in for me?" Alex held out his phone.

Glumly, Snake did what Alex asked. "Snake. Right now, I'm laying out cords." Snake gave him a quizzical look. "All these cords are going in different direction. They're lying on top of each other. Some look like a tangled mess, but they're that way for a reason. Some of these cords are invisible. They are cords no one is aware of and that's the way it has to remain." Snake handed Alex's phone back to him, cord attached. "If someone were to trip over a cord or move a cord without my knowledge, things could go terribly wrong." Alex powered up his phone. "That's why I need to keep an eye on all my cords and make sure nothing is out of place. It's easier for me to keep an eye on my cords if there are fewer people to mess with them. Understand?"

"I feel like you're treating me like a child."

"Welcome to the club."

Alex entered his phone's password. His phone buzzed almost immediately. Tons of emails, texts, and other updates popped up on his phone.

"Popular aren't you," Ben said, carrying in a plate brimming with food Wolf followed closely behind with a huge jug of water.

TOM: Hey still alive?

TOM: Hey. need to talk. parents are fighting.

TOM: Mind if I sleep yo place.

TOM: call me when you have the chance.

It was normal to get a bunch of texts from Tom. His friend worried incessantly during Alex's long absences. Tom pretended like they were no big deal. Acted like they were cool even. But Alex knew. He understood Toms reasons for acting like Alex's 'job' as the adolescent James Bond was cool. He was trying to take the pressure off of Alex, to let Alex pretend it wasn't real by turning his life into a movie starring himself as the protagonist.

But something didn't sit right with Alex. He dialed Tom's number.

"Alex!"

"Hey. How's it been?"

"It could be bad or terrible. Depends on how's it's been for you."

"Well, let's see… since we've last talked… I've been shot, poisoned, brutally beaten, made to deal with a bunch of me wannabes. Heaven and I finally made a breakthrough before she slammed the proverbial door in my face. MI6 kept me in a cement cylinder for five days without food and water. Blunt decided to make me the scapegoat if his little experiments go wrong. But I'm sure your problem is worse. So, let's hear it," Alex said tiredly.

All three men sitting around Alex's bed looked taken aback.

Alex suppressed a chuckle. Normally he wasn't so forthcoming with information, but this was Tom, his best friend. And talking smack about Blunt was exactly what he needed right now. He could pretend the soldiers in his bedroom were non-existent for a while.

"They did what!"

"Yeah, considering I one of their greatest assets you'd think they'd treat me better."

"They're trying to break you is what they trying to do."

"I know. I'm just afraid that they'll be successful. Maybe I should just lay down and roll over. It'd be less painful." That got Ben's attention. Snake also reacted to his words. His fists clenched on his legs.

"And a detrimental blow to your pride- Wait! hold on, back up. What do you mean you and Heaven made a breakthrough?"

Alex let himself smile. _Nope. I still don't regret it._ The dust on his face made his skin stretch uncomfortably. He knew somewhere down the line Tom would pick up on his clue on Heaven and his current relationship status.

Tom had met Heaven a couple of times before. Both times Tom had declared that they just needed to skip the parade and get down to business. It's obvious to say that both Alex and Heaven completely ignored him.

Wolf looked at Alex curiously.

"Holy crap! Really? She's hot, dude. You know… in an 'I can kill you' sort of way, but still. It's about time. I know it's been a while for you." Wolf, who was closest to the phone, sniggered. Alex couldn't help smacking his face with his free hand. Wolf sniggered more loudly. Alex ignored him, clicking the volume down on his cell.

Alex frowned at the last remark. "What do you mean 'it's been a while'?"

A broad grin stretched across Wolf's face. The other two looked curiously at their leader. "What," they whispered, trying to put together the half-heard conversation.

"Dude. I could just tell," Tom started to ramble.

Wolf opened his mouth to speak.

"Why do you think I was pushing for you to go out with the school slut," Tom continued.

Alex quickly got ahold of Wolf's attention and drew a finger across his throat menacingly. Wolf shut his mouth, but that mischievous amusement was still carved into his stupid face.

Alex opened his mouth to respond to Tom but was cut off before a sound could come out. "That was obviously a rhetorical question Alex. Now on to what's important." Alex could almost feel Tom staring him down, as if he was in the room with Alex, cornering him like he always did when something slightly normal happened to him. "How was she?"

"You know I don't do that." Wolf's shoulders started to shake with laughter. _How fuckin' good is this guys hearing,_ Alex practically roared inside his head. Alex turned the volume down again. He could feel the warmth of a blush turning his ears red.

Tom started to roar with laughter. "Do what? Kiss and Tell. Please tell me it was more than that." Once again, the impression that Alex was being corner swallowed him whole. "Come on. At least tell me it ended well. You guys have been flirting for so long. It's amazing you've lasted this long, Alex."

"Would you shut up." Both Snake and Ben had started skooching closer in the effort to hear a little of the conversation that had Wolf rolling with silent mirth.

"Well."

"I told you how it ended, remember? Proverbial door." Wolf was now busting a gut. Alex attempted to kick the bastard off the bed as best he could.

"Oh… Well… Why'd that happen?"

"I don't really know." Wolf got off the bed, containing his laughter. Alex sighed, becoming more serious. "I think something's going on with her. Something bad. I actually think she's too scared to tell me." The smile slid off Wolf's face. Ben and Snake's curiosity increased ten-fold.

"A scared assassin. That's not good."

"I don't think so either."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know," Alex said exasperatedly. "Heaven's a smart girl. She knows how to pick her fights." Alex saw all three soldiers look at each other. Something nagged at him in the back of Alex's brain, but he waved it off. "I doubt she'd ever go into something without back up unless she knew absolutely sure she could make it out." Alex looked down at the hand resting in his lap. "Although, this last time she came to me wounded. I never seen her wounded before. At least by someone other than me."

Ben raised an eyebrow at Alex's statement.

"You two have always had a kinky relationship."

"Shut up, T-" Alex cut off on Tom's name. Suddenly the nagging feeling he had clicked into place. He had said Heaven's name. K-unit heard and, something told him, someone else had too. He glanced around. He hadn't been in his room for a couple days. With his latest rebellion, MI6 might have justified planting listening devices. He scanned the room. "Shit." He reached towards the lamp on his bedside table. When he pulled his hand away a small bug was held firmly between his fingers.

Instantly, Ben, Snake, and Wolf dispersed, searching the room.

"What?"

"Nothing. MI6. The usual." Alex felt anger course through him. _How many times had he said Tom's and Heaven's names?_ Alex thought back. _I don't think I said Tom's name at all. But Heaven's, he had said at least twice._ He began to pray that the name he called her by wasn't a name she had affiliated to an alias.

"Anyway. Enough about me. What about you? From the messages you sent me, something was up."

There was a pause on the phone. "God. Alex. I'm sorry. Your dealing with a lot. It just that." Tom let out a frustrated sigh. "Does MI6 have the power to revoke scholarships?"

Alex's arm tensed. Six months ago, Tom had applied to Stanford and got in with a full ride. It was an impressive accomplishment. Tom had never been good at school. He was more of an athlete. But since Alex started coming to Tom to have his injuries taken care of, Tom started to dive into his studies. He learned as much as he could to give Alex the best care he could. Surgical techniques, diagnoses, medication, and drug doses all became apart of Tom's studies. Quickly, math became Tom's best subject. Science became a very close second.

"Not directly. I'm sure they can pull strings." Tom continued in his silence. "Why?"

"I'm still an accepted student. I just… no longer have my scholarship. I called the office to ask why and they couldn't provide me with an answer."

Alex's blood ran cold. _They wouldn't!_ "It could be a clinical error."

"Yeah…It's just the way it was done. I wasn't contacted about a mistake or anything. The money just disappeared. I would have dropped it if they said the full ride was a mistake. But nothing! Alex, I can't afford to go there if I don't have some sort of scholarship."

"I'm sorry." Alex's stomach was wrenching. "I should have seen this coming."

Ben had taken a paperweight from Alex's desk and was smashing the bugs as Snake and Wolf found them.

"Why? What happened?"

Alex glanced around his room, looking for more locations of MI6's listening devices. They'd stop at nothing to put him in his place. "I can't say right now. I think MI6 has bugged my room again." Alex heard Tom start to swear like a sailor. "Listen. I've got to go. I'll take care of it and…" Alex scrolled through his texts. "In regard to your third message, yes."

"Wait, Alex."

Alex hung up. He closed his eyes and tapped the back of his head repeatedly against the headboard. He knew Snake and Wolf were giving him concerned looks. The last time his head made contact with the headboard, Alex slammed his head back with a crack.

Snakes hurried over to him. His hands jutted out to grab hold of Alex's head. "Personal space, Snake." He smacked Snake's hands away.

Once again, Alex dialing a number.

"Hello."

"Hello, this is Alex Rider. I'm ready to sell.

"Excellent," the voice on the other end exclaimed.

"You said you would be able to sell all furniture and décor at an estate sale, right?

"Yes, Mr. Rider. I can pull together all your loose ends."

"Good. I have a deposit box at SNB, I want all personal effects to be placed there. Everything else can be sold. I want all earnings to be put into a trust under the name Thomas Harris. His birthdate is October 25, 1996. Make sure to tell Jerry Harris when the trust is fully set up. Tell him all earnings are in place for Tom's education."

"Of course, Mr. Rider."

"Right now. I have a friend staying at the house. Just work around him. He'll leave when the house has been sold."

"That sounds fine. Just so you know, Mr. Rider, I will be taking a five percent commission off the top, but the rest will go to Thomas. Leave it to me."

"Thank you."

Alex shut his phone off and handed it to Ben. "Would you smash that for me." Ben took the phone without expression and began to break the phone into pieces.

"Alex, what just happened?"

Alex took a breath to steady himself. "I just cut all ties with my best friend and I sold my family home."

Wolf froze. Snake looked down at his hands. The pity that emanated from the three men was suffocating.

"Get out. I want to be by myself," Alex said, pulling the food towards him. Alex tucked into the plate as both Ben and Snake filed out of the room passed Wolf.

* * *

Over the course of Alex's recovery, many of the 30 remaining students came to sit with Alex. Once the kids learned Alex's room was free of spyware, they spilled their juts. Some of the kids cried. Every single one of them thanked Alex. All of them thanked him for eliminating so many of the candidates. They would talk about their friends who were eliminated and how they were all so relieved to leave. Every single one of them looked fearful and frustrated that they themselves weren't taken out of the running.

It was funny to Alex. The students at the academy hadn't ever treated Alex very badly. They did keep their distance. None of them really made an effort to talk to them. They would often stare at Alex with a mixture of fear, bewilderment, and awe, but they never approached him. Now, these kids were putting time aside to come visit him in his dorm.

Alex watched Timmy walk a tearful nine-year-old girl to the door. Once the door was closed, Alex called out to Timmy.

"Why the sudden change?"

Timmy looked confused. "What change?"

"Kids in this school have avoided me as much as possible until a couple days ago. So, what's the change?"

Timmy grabbed a book from Alex's shelf. He had been borrowing the series of Unfortunate Events from Alex. "Since you were put in the hole, a lot of the students have been fighting with the teachers." Alex's interest rose. He shifted on the mattress. "It scared a lot of kids that you were treated like that. A lot of kids are scared that they will be treated the same." Timmy turned the book over in his hands. He stood nervously by the bed. "After you were brought out of the hole, it was scary. You were always so strong, even when you were injured. To see you fall to the ground like that, to see you unable to stand…it was scary." Timmy's hands turned white as he gripped the spine of the book. "I think a lot of kids realized you didn't want to be here either, that, maybe, Mr. Blunt made you take assignments like he's going make us take assignments."

Alex glanced thoughtfully at the bedsheets.

"You threatening to kill Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones was a plus too. I think we've all fantasized about them dying."

Alex laughed. "I wasn't kidding."

"Nobody said we thought you were." Alex looked at Timmy.

"Tim. You know, you're a pretty brave kid, smart, too. Don't worry about everything that's happening right now. Everything will settle down in a few months."

Timmy searched Alex facial expression. Slowly, a determined look spread across the boy's features as he nodded. "I'll leave it to you."

* * *

Alex waded in knee-deep blood. Urgently he pushed forward, checking the bodies of the children that floated in the endless ocean of blood.

Dead. Dead. Dead.

He had yet to come across anyone who was alive. Alex pushed down the rising bile that threatened to force its way out of his mouth.

There were so many bodies. Too many to count. But if Alex had to guess, if he did count, there would be 264 lifeless children floating of the surface of their own blood. The exact number of children who had lived in the walls of the academy when he first arrived.

Alex turned over the body of a small child. He stopped breathing. Amanda stared up into the darkness of the raven sky. Droplets of blood formed on her face as the remaining blood collected together to slowly run down the sides of her face. Her hair black with thick blood.

Alex stared down at her face with horror. Slowly, the lifeless eyes turned toward him. "Why didn't you stop them," her mouth formed the words.

In fear, Alex shoved Amanda's body away from him. The body bobbled beneath the surface of the blood before rising to the surface. His heart was racing. Alex backed away from the body of the small child he tucked into bed countless times.

His back hit cold flesh.

Fingers gripped his wrist. "You know what you have to do! Why don't you do it!"

Alex let out a scream. He tried to rip his wrist away. Brian stood there, a hole in his chest, half of the top of his head missing. "You let us die!"

"No!" Alex clawed at Brian's hand, despite to free himself. "There are still pieces I need to collect. If I do something now, you'll all die anyway!"

Alex was crying. His breath getting away from him. The pounding in his ears was so loud he couldn't hear anything Brian said, but he could hear Amanda.

"Alex. It's time to close my eyes. It's time for me to sleep forever." The voice was trying to coax him to Amanda's side. "Please come tuck me in. Tell me a story and stay with me. We'll both sleep together."

"NO!"

Alex breathed raggedly as the pool of death faded from his vision. He smacked a hand to his face, hiding. He shook. The pounding in his ears continued. He still couldn't hear anything. Thankfully he couldn't hear Amanda in his head anymore.

He tried pulling his other hand towards him only to find resistance. Dread filled his being as looked up, expecting the zombie version of Brian. In his clenched hand was one of his knives. The knife was hilt deep in the back of the couch Alex was laying on.

Alex let out a stuttered breath.

Eyes were watching him. He glanced around. Brian was standing against the furthest wall cradling Amanda and Piper against his chest. It was obviously an attempt to keep the girls safe from Alex's night terror induced attacks. It was a scene Brian had already seen.

Alex's heart started to settle as he drank in his unharmed charges. However, the world didn't sit quite right. His panic still fueled his thoughts to spin. The bile in his throat began to rise. Nausea overcame him. He stumbled over the counter to grabbed the trash can just in time. Puke spewed into the trash can. He retched a couple times, gripping the trash can as if life depended on it. Several minutes dragged by as Alex continued to be sick in the trash.

After dry heaving for the fifth time, he focused on his breath, trying to get his gag-reflect back under control. After a few moments, Alex was sure he wasn't going to puke again. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it under the faucet. He swished the water in his mouth, ignoring Brian asking if he was okay. He spit, filled the glass again, and drank.

Alex leaned against the sink, hands braced over either side.

He was still trying to regain control of his heart.

" _ **Come, sleep with me."**_ Amanda's sweet voice rang in his head. _No. I'm not ready. I can't die. Not just yet!_

" _ **You know what you have to do! Why don't you just do it!"**_ _I can't. I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't even be here._

" _ **It seems you're the only one who can get anything done around here."**_ _The memory of Snakes statement surfaced_ _ **.**_ _I know._ Alex started sobbed. His legs gave way. His forehead smacked into the counter as he fell. _I know._ "I just can't," Alex whispered. _What am I supposed to do?_

Behind him, he heard Brain frantically telling the two girls something before running out of the room.

 _There are too many factors. Too many things could go wrong. I can't be certain._ Alex shuttered. His arms dropped his sides.

 _There's something missing. I know it. If I can just…find it._

There were pounding footsteps in the hallway outside the dorm. It sounded like a herd.

Slowly, Alex slid sideways down to the floor, his forehead pressing against the cabinet the entire way down.

Alex curled around himself on the floor as four sets of feet burst through the door. Ben, he supposed, was a first to approach.

"Alex," his voice sounded urgent.

"m' fine," he mumbled. "gest a phyca-loga-cal brea'. 'm good. 'na the firs tim."

Hands grabbed him and hauled him off the floor.

 _Why can't everyone just leave me alone?_


	15. Between a rock and a hard place

Just wanted to let you I'm still working on this story. The plot is complicated and I'm working out the kinks.

* * *

ALEX POV

"We need to continue the exams."

"Why?"

 _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "It'll give you a better perspective on what these kids can handle."

Blunt stare into his soul. Alex did his very best to not seem uncomfortable.

"We're not here to talk about that. We're her-"

"Like hell we aren't!" Alex slammed his fist on the desk. Mr. Adley jumped at Alex sudden movements. Alex's carefully planned persona was steadily unraveling. And he knew it. "I know exactly why you're here. I'm not stupid. I don't look like a child anymore. That's a problem for you. But what you're not getting is looking young isn't all that's too me. That's not the reason why I'm successful. I understand that you're peeved at me. Getting rid of a student under your nose was a screw-up. One that I don't regret, but a screw up all the same. But, why sacrifice the entire fuckin' program because you want to get even. Let me do what you brought me here to do. I won't step out of line again."

Out of the corner of Alex's eye, he saw the headmaster. There was a shocked look of devastation on his face.

Alex felt his gut wrench _._ He'd given in.

Blunt smiled.

"Go ahead with the mental stress exams." Alex's heart sunk into his shoes.

Quickly, Alex left the room. He walked as fast as he could and turned into a treacher's officer. The woman looked apprehensive at his appearance.

"Get out."

She fled the room.

Alex locked the door and pulled the blinds closed.

He stood there, looking at the floor.

 _ **I won't step out of line again.**_ A sob wrenched from his throat.

3 years, 46 missions, numerous injuries, and too many mental battles with Blunt to count and he had won.

Slowly, Alex fell to his knees.

 _He won._


	16. The Dark Side

Hey Daisy. Thanks for reading my story and sorry I haven't been updating as I should. I'm still writing and the plot keeps developing. I know how hard it can be to wait, so here is a snippet of my next chapter. Thanks for holding on:)

Alex paced the room waiting for the remaining students to enter. They entered in a steady stream, all looked apprehensive of their circumstances. As soon as all qualified students were in their seats, Alex paused in his pacing. He glanced around, studying each of the students. And in turn, each of the students studied him.

Alex continued his pacing until he reached the back of the room. The students twisted around in their chairs to keep their eyes on him.

"Today, you will be undergoing your last exam. Rules: no talking, no getting up from your seat-"

The door opened again and in walked an agent. Alex watched the agent pull a camera out and start recording the session. Alex glared at the man. He felt sick. "Every single one of you were given a different word. I do not know what words were given, but I'm sure as hell going to try and get them from you." Alex strode towards a blonde girl who was seated more towards the front. "It's your job to make sure I don't get your word from you-" He reached the girl, gazing down at her. She looked up at him expectantly. Alex remembered the hero-worship the student possessed since he publicly opposed Blunt. That would end in this next moment.

He reached down, grabbing a lock of her hair, kissed it, and ran his tongue along her ear. "-at all cost." The girl froze. her breathing hitched in her throat. He pulled from her and gave her a frightened face a cruel smile. "You will stay for as long as I keep you. There will be no food, no water. Anyone who disobeys the rules will exit through that door." Alex gestured towards a door in the back. "I will exit with you and you will face the consequences of your actions."

He clasped his hands behind his back. "I have studied every single one of you. Your fears, your weaknesses weren't hard to discover." He stopped in front of Brian, glancing down at his shirt pocket before looking the teen in the eyes. Brain's hand slapped across his shirt pocket with such force the sound of it echoed in the classroom. Alex smiled before moving on. "Ready." He glanced around at the 30 apprehensive faces peering at him. "Good. Let the game begin."


End file.
